Kindred Spirits
by mskairijade
Summary: Destiny Trilogy Book One: Can two enemies put aside their differences to help save the world...and save themselves? Trilogy now completed
1. Not A Killer Prologue

_**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please review and let me know what you think, but please no flames…no one is twisting your arm to read it so if you really don't like it then just don't read it. This story is set after HBP however, although it does contain certain "spoilers", it does not follow the storyline set up for book 7 (aka the Horcuxes etc.) and the kids are returning to Hogwarts for their last year. The first chapter/prologue contains specific quotes from HBP so if you have not completed the book yet, perhaps it might be wise to wait until after you do before continuing…thank you and I hope you all enjoy! (PS I have seven chapters already written so updating will go fairly quickly)**_

**_

* * *

___****Chapter 1: Not a Killer (Prologue)**

After running for what felt like hours after Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy stopped for a moment to think about what had just happened. Snape realized that the boy had stopped following and he turned and retreated back to where Malfoy stood.

"Move it Mr. Malfoy….The Dark Lord is not a patient man." Snape ordered him, but Draco did not move. He slumped to the ground, crouching like an infant. The words from the scene on the tower repeated themselves over and over in Draco's mind…

"_Draco, you are not a killer."_

"_How do you know?" Malfoy said at once. "You don't know what I'm capable of! You don't know what I've done!"_

"_Oh yes I do. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying , with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts….So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it."_

Draco wondered this too, from the moment the old wizard had spoken it.

"_There is little time, one way or another. So let us discuss your options, Draco."_

"_My options? I'm standing here with a wand--I'm about to kill you--"_

"_My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."  
"I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"_

Draco knew this was true. He knew that he could not have killed Professor Dumbledore. The old man was right, Draco wasn't a killer. Sure he was an arrogant jerk and an insufferable pain sometimes but he was a Malfoy! It was expected! But kill someone? Draco knew in his heart that he could never intentionally, in cold blood, commit murder.

"……_I can help you, Draco…"_

"_No you cant! Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."_

"_He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine……._

_Come over to the right side, Draco….you are not a killer…." _

Draco heard these words repeating themselves over and over and over inside his head.

"Malfoy! I said move it, " Snape shouted at the boy once again, grasping Draco's arm and pulling him up.

"No," said Draco. "No. I am not doing this. I don't want to be this way. Dumbledore was right, I am not my father. I am no murderer." Without another word, Draco Malfoy disapparated from the spot, leaving Severus Snape standing there looking at the spot the young man had just been standing, with a rather pleased look on his face.

Draco Malfoy apparated with a pop in front of a place that he'd never dream in a million years he'd be standing at this moment. Draco Malfoy was standing back in front of the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he walked back through the wrought-iron gates, he looked around to see the effects of the night's battle. There was a burnt down building where Hagrid's hut once stood. The Dark Mark was still fixed upon the sky above the Astronomy Tower. On the front steps stood someone who he'd definitely never expected to see again, but really never cared about seeing anyway….Hermione Granger. He pulled his hood off his head and slowly made his way across the ground to the entrance doors. He wasn't sure if anyone would accept him back, nor was he sure if they wouldn't kill him on the spot. All he knew was that he could not go back to Voldemort. Dumbledore had offered him a chance and he was going to take it. No more terrorizing innocent people. No more throwing jinxes and hexes at unsuspecting Mudbloods….wait no Draco would have to leave that word behind too. He looked down at his forearm. The mark was still there. There was no way to remove it, at least not any way that he knew of. He knew that once Snape arrived without him, Voldemort would be calling and his mark would burn him but he didn't care.

He looked up towards the stairs again, seeing Hermione sitting there apparently crying. He looked around and (thankfully) did not see Weasley or Potter anywhere in sight. He stopped for a moment and watched her. He knew why she was crying. Professor Dumbledore was dead, Snape killed him, and it was all Draco's fault. He continued his walk, slowly, hoping not to startle her. Not paying attention to where what he was stepping on, he accidentally stepped on a twig. The sound startled her and she looked up. The two locked eyes for a moment and then she jumped to her feet and pulled her wand out, aiming it directly at him.

"Malfoy…," Hermione growled angrily. "How dare you show your face here after what you caused tonight. If I were you, I'd turn your fucking ass around and take yourself back to whatever hell-hole you came from before I personally make you regret you were ever born."

Draco had never in the six years he went to school with her heard her use such language. He knew that her words were not empty threats but he could not turn back. If he turned back, he would die. If he went back, Voldemort would kill him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at her. He had to figure out a way to keep her from caring out her threats if he were ever going to get wherever it was that he was going, though he still wasn't exactly sure WHERE that was. This was no time to be arrogant, he was here to ask for help.

"Granger," Draco said. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Oh that's rich, Malfoy. You're forgetting one tiny thing…you're a Death Eater! It's your job to hurt people, ESPECIALLY people like me, only you can kick that thought right out of your pathetic little mind because that is NOT going to happen. Try something that's NOT so unbelievable!" Hermione shouted at him.

It was time for a different strategy because obviously trying to talk to filthy little mud….wait no I cant think like that anymore. Malfoy thought angrily to himself. Think!

It was more of an impulse. Still not exactly sure WHY he did it but he found himself kneeling in front of Hermione Granger, putting his wand on the ground in front of him.

"Look, I'm not even armed. You are, you can take my wand if you really don't trust me. I'm here to ask for help, Granger." Malfoy said quietly, still looking up at Hermione, trying to catch her eyes.

Hermione stepped cautiously down the steps and quickly grabbed up his wand, shoving it in her pocket.

"Get up, Malfoy." Hermione ordered. This almost felt good, making him take her orders for once in the six years of torture. "I said get up you arrogant jerk!"

Draco climbed slowly to his feet. Hermione motioned with her wand for him to walk in front of her into the castle. He climbed the stairs and opened the door, stepping through into the Entrance Hall, Hermione following closely behind, never taking her eyes (or wand) off of him. Knowing that Harry and Ron and members of the Order were right there in the Great Hall, she hollered for someone to help.

"Harry! Ron! Professor Lupin! Someone get in here NOW!" Hermione hollered. "Don't even think about moving, Malfoy. Get down on your knees, I must say I rather liked you in that position." Hermione laughed stiffly. Draco obliged, trying not to roll his eyes at his predicament.

The Great Hall doors slammed open. Harry, Ron, and Professor Lupin, along with other members of the Order came darting out the door. They all stopped short when they saw Draco kneeling in the Entrance Hall, Hermione's wand pointed at him.

"What in the hell, "Harry yelled. " Don't just stand there, jinx him or something ! Why did you bring him in here, Hermione! He's a Death Eater! He tried to kill Dumbledore!" Harry rushed across the hall and stopped next to Hermione, his wand now pointing at Draco as well, ready to strike.

"Harry, I- I- I cant., " Hermione stuttered. "I don't know why. I hate him with a passion but I don't know.. Something tells me he's not here to hurt anyone. I mean he came alone after all."

"Well either way, he's still a Death Eater." Lupin said coming towards them. He magically binded Draco's hands and stood him back up. Hermione handed Lupin Draco's wand. "We'll just have to keep a watch on him till after the, um, the memorial. We would take him back to Headquarters, but I don't think that anyone wants to leave him in Sirius'…sorry…I mean Harry's house alone." He led Draco back into the Great Hall where the others were.


	2. Switching Sides

_**Chapter 2: Switching Sides**_

Harry watched as they walked Draco into the Great Hall. He turned to Hermione.

"I know what you mean Hermione. After what happened earlier tonight, I almost pity him. Up there on that tower tonight, it was strange. I think you might be right, I don't think he came back here to hurt anyone." Harry said solemnly.

"Harry? Did we just hear you say you pity Malfoy?" Ron asked, joining them. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"No Ron. You weren't up there. You didn't see the fear in Malfoy. It was like he was someone totally different. You didn't see him crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He said that, that he had no choice, something about Voldemort killing him and his family if he failed or something. As much as I absolutely loathe him, I guess we can't punish him for something that he didn't actually do."

The trio just looked at one another, not sure what to think of the situation. Too much had happened that night. They turned and followed the others back into the Great Hall. Everyone that was in there was gaping at Draco Malfoy in utter disbelief. He was led to a secluded corner, away from everyone else. He couldn't believe that he was really here, it went against everything that's been drilled into his head for the past 16 years. He was betraying his parents, his whole family but he didn't care anymore. He was sick of trying to be the "perfect pureblooded son" and trying to make his father proud. He hated his father now, it was his father's fault that he was in this situation. His father was the one who failed, it was his fault. Draco felt tears forming behind his eyes and he buried his head in his hands. It was bad enough that everyone was staring at him, he refused to let them see him cry.

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked back to their seats. There was food, but no one really seemed to be in the mood to eat anything. They were all exhausted and sad. The Order members were discussing what they needed to do next, now with Dumbledore gone. They needed a new Secret Keeper for the Order and they figured that since it was Harry's house now, that Harry should be the one. Harry discussed things with the other members. Ron mostly just sat there, occasionally grabbing a piece of food. Leave it to Ron to be able to eat at a time like this. Hermione sat there staring off into space, still trying to take in everything that happened. Her eyes wandered around the Great Hall. There weren't many people there, most students were still in their dorms or common rooms. Her eyes settled on Draco. He looked like he was crying, which was strange in itself. Draco Malfoy actually had…feelings? Hermione actually felt sorry for him. He looked so pathetic, so human almost. She found herself getting up from the table and walking towards him, not really sure why, she just felt sorry for him. She wasn't heartless, she could tell something was wrong and it didn't matter who it was, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

Draco felt a warm hand on his arm. "Are you alright?" asked a soft voice. Who would be worried about him? He looked up and locked eyes with Hermione Granger.

"Granger, " Draco asked curiously. "What are you doing? Why do you care if' I'm alright?"

"Unlike you, Malfoy, I'm not heartless." Hermione answered pointedly. "So are you going to cut that bullshit and tell me what's wrong or are you just going to be a jerk like always?"

Draco looked at her for a moment, pondering why on earth would she, out of all people, give a damn about him?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Granger."

"Oh really? Try me," Hermione replied. "You should be grateful I didn't hex your sorry ass when you walked up to me outside."

"Fine," Draco answered. "No I'm not alright. I was forced to do what I did, or at least what I tried to do. I'm going to have every Death Eater under the sun on my ass now because I turned my back on them. You don't just turn your back on Voldemort, you know. And my mother, she could die because of what I did. Did you get that? She could DIE because of ME! Because I couldn't finish one stupid order!" Tears welled up in Draco's eyes again when he thought about what Voldemort would do to his mother.

"Oh, I had no idea.," Hermione said softly. She was still surprised to see that Draco Malfoy had what seemed to be a conscious. Here was the Slytherin Prince, king of insults and arrogance, and he was actually crying. "I'm… I'm so sorry." And without thinking about who he was and what she was doing, she put her arms around him and hugged him.

Ron looked up from where he was listening to Harry and the other members discussing strategies and whatnot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione was actually HUGGING Draco Malfoy. He nudged his friend.

"Harry, look." Ron said, pointing to the corner. Harry followed his gaze and his eyes got wide with surprise and disgust.

The memorial was over. Dumbledore was gone. The members of the Order, along with the Weasley clan, Hermione, and Harry were back at 12 Grimmauld Place. They were still in shock over everything that had happened. Harry was not really happy to be back here, without Sirius. It was just barely over a year since the battle in the Department of Mysteries but Harry still wasn't completely over it.

The members had arrived there, along with Harry of course, shortly before the others started arriving. They brought Draco with them, though Harry was slightly hesitant about revealing the location to him. Lupin took Draco up to one of the rooms and magically locked the doors and windows with a very difficult locking charm. Little by little, more people started arriving. The other members of the Order arrived sporadically as did the entire Weasley clan (minus Bill, who was still in St Mungo's while they tried to help him recuperate some). Hermione arrived with the Weasley's of course and they all went into the sitting room, since it was one of the biggest rooms.

Lupin quieted everyone down and they discussed some matters. They knew that with Dumbledore now gone, Hogwarts was going to be targeted. One of Voldemort's biggest goals was to one day take over the school. They discussed the tightened security that would be there, IF the ministry allowed the school to reopen in the fall. The younger members, who were still in school would be going back for their seventh year. They had to go back, something to help them keep their minds off of what was swiftly approaching them. They would still continue to attend meetings as well as help out on any missions they could. Next the topic turned to Draco and what exactly they should do about him. At first some were hesitant that they should allow him a chance but after Hermione explained what Draco said to her the night he'd came back to the school, they decided that they'd allow him to give his reasons and possibly even question him with some Veritaserum. Lupin asked Hermione if she would kindly go retrieve Draco.

"May I take his bonds off, Professor? He has been bound since he got back to the school that night almost 24/7." she asked, looking around at the faces in the room.

Lupin nodded his head, knowing that Draco's wand was still safely hidden away and that Hermione had hers. Hermione walked out of the room and up the stairs to the room where Draco was being held. She pointed her wand at the lock and muttered the unlocking charm.

The door creaked open slowly. Draco was sitting, half asleep in a moldy arm chair in the corner of the room. Hermione noticed that his face was flushed, like he'd been crying again. She moved across the room towards him. A board in the floor creaked loudly, startling Draco from his rest. He jerked awake and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Hermione standing next to him. A small smile crept onto his normally solemn lips.

"Good evening, Malfoy.", she said quietly and muttered the spell to remove his bonds from his wrists. "I thought you might like those off."

Draco rubbed his wrists slightly where the bonds had been and went to stand up. Hermione took a step back, slightly startled at this abrupt motion but then reminded herself that he couldn't hurt her. Draco turned to face her.

"Thank you, Granger."

"You're welcome. Lupin and the others have decided to hear you out. They are waiting for you downstairs, I've been asked to come and bring you down." She said, pointing towards the door. Draco nodded and started out the door with Hermione directly behind him, her wand out but hanging loosely at her side the whole way. She led him into the sitting room where everyone was gathered.

"Mr. Malfoy.", Lupin said. "Please have a seat." He motioned to a chair in the center of the room, directly in front of Lupin and Harry. Hermione went over and sat by Harry. Lupin conjured up a cup of hot tea and poured a few drops from a clear vile into the cup and handed it over to Draco.

"I assume, given that you were in NEWT Potions that you know what I just put in that, correct?" asked Lupin. Draco nodded, he knew it was Veritaserum. "Now if you'd be so kind as to drink up, we'd like to hear why you came back."

Draco knew he had nothing to hide. He was ashamed of it, but he had no reason to lie, so he drank down the cup in two short gulps. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them, the room seemed to be more in focus than before. Before anyone even had to ask, he began pouring out his entire story. From Voldemort's orders to his threats of death to Draco's family if he didn't succeed to the moment the Dark Mark was burned into his arm. He told them about everything that he'd done the past year, the poisoned mead, the curse he placed on Madam Rosmerta, the cursed necklace. He told them about what happened on the tower, how Dumbledore had known that he wasn't a killer and had offered him protection from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He even told them about his momentary discussion with Snape before he ran off and back to Hogwarts. When he finished, he felt the tears swelling up once more and buried his face in his hands yet again. When he lifted his head back up, he looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him, appearing to be shocked by what they'd just heard. After what seemed like an eternity, Lupin spoke.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. It appears that you are undoubtedly among us of your own free will. Dumbledore was always a believer in second chances and if he offered you protection, then we shall of course oblige. But understand one thing, you must do as we say. This will be very dangerous, especially if Voldemort learns of your betrayal. Now we must find somewhere for you to stay since you obviously cant return home. Given that this is our headquarters and also highly safe, if it is alright with Harry, given that this house now belongs to him, you will remain here. Is that alright with you Harry?"

Harry eyed Draco with hatred and rage burning in his eyes. He nodded angrily, realizing that the greater good was what mattered, not childhood grudges.

"You can stay here, for now. Ron, Hermione, and I are still returning to Hogwarts this fall so unless you plan on returning as well, you will need to find a new place to stay as of then. I myself am leaving tomorrow for a week to take care of some business. I could tell you not to leave the house, but you are free to come and go as you please. Just remember, they're looking for you." Harry tried to keep the calmness to his voice but it was growing apparent how completely outraged he was with Draco Malfoy staying in his godfather's house, so instead of losing his calm, he simply walked swiftly from the room.

"Harry, wait." Hermione said, catching up to him. "I'll stay here for you. I've already told my parents that I would not be coming home this summer. I'll wait here and watch Malfoy while you go back to the Dursley's for a few days, if you are still planning on going, and then I guess we'll meet you at the Burrow for the wedding. I know you don't want to have to leave Malfoy alone in Sirius' house and I don't really blame you right now."

"You really think Ron and I will let you stay here alone with him Hermione? He's Draco Malfoy for goodness sake! Who knows what he could do to you if you two were here alone."

"Harry, I'm a big girl. I think I can take care of myself thank you very much. I don't need you and Ron to protect me. You go get your stuff in order and I'll meet you at the Burrow in a week, and I'll even bring Malfoy along so he wont be here by himself….we'll lock him in the basement or something" Hermione said, giggling slightly at the thought of locking Draco Malfoy in a basement. Harry finally nodded in agreement and gave Hermione a hug, heading off to his room.

When Hermione arrived back in the sitting room, Lupin was handing Draco back his wand, telling him to be very cautious and reminding him once again that Draco came to them for help so he must listen and do whatever they tell him to. It appeared that Draco Malfoy really wasn't so cold-hearted after all.


	3. Hermione's NewFriend?

_**Chapter 3: Hermione's New…Friend?**_

After a few hours, the members and friends seemed to slowly trickle out of 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry had long since vanished into his room, he was exhausted. It was very late and Hermione was left sitting in the kitchen sipping on a cup of hot tea. Her head still hurt, as did her body from all the bruises she sustained in the battle just barely under two weeks ago. She had changed into jeans and a warm, comfy, sweater. She picked up her tea mug and walked into the sitting room, sitting slowly down in one of the chairs and bringing her knees up to her chest. She didn't know how long she had sat there, but it seemed like hours. She just sat there and stared out the window, letting single hot tears slide down her face as she thought about those who they'd lost. Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone else walk into the room.

Draco walked quietly into the sitting room but stopped short when he saw Hermione sitting in the chair staring out the window. She seemed so serine and at peace, even though it appeared that she was crying softly. He didn't want to bother her, but for some reason he didn't seem to be able to will himself to leave, so he just stood there in the doorway watching her. It was completely dark in the room but for a couple lit candles. She looked almost like an angel in the dim candlelight. He couldn't believe that he'd never seen her this way before, she was absolutely breathtaking. He shook his head…_What is wrong with you, Malfoy? This is GRANGER after all, the little insufferable know-it-all! She absolutely hates you, and yet you cant take your eyes off of her…DAMMIT Draco! Snap out of it! _Draco thought to himself, still watching Hermione stare out the window. He coughed, trying to be quiet.

Hermione heard a distant cough and snapped out of her thoughts. She took a sip of her tea, which almost scalded her throat as it went down. She took in a deep breath and then she noticed someone watching her. She turned her head and there, in the doorway, was Draco. He actually looked human, not only human but attractive. He was wearing black pants and deep green sweater and his platinum blonde locks fell seductively into his eyes. She motioned for him to come in and sit down and then she went back to staring out the window, not noticing that of all places, he chose to sit down in the chair closest to her.

"Hermione," Draco said, quietly.

"Yes? What can I do for you Malfoy?" she answered, not breaking her gaze from the window.

"I-I- um I just wanted to tell you thank you, and I'm sorry. I know it doesn't put anything right, but I just wanted to tell you." Draco said, again very quietly.

A new round of silent tears began to run down Hermione's face. This was all just too much for her to handle anymore. So much danger, so much death. And now her mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy, was sitting there behind her, telling her that he was sorry. She lowered her head and let the tears flow down her face, steadily. Draco got up from his chair and went to kneel next to her. He slowly and gently wiped a tear from her face and took the hot mug from her hands before she spilled it on herself and got burned.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I will understand if I'm far beyond redemption. I have done many, many unspeakable things in my sixteen years and I'm not proud of any of them but I believed him when he told me I could change, that I had a choice. That's why I'm here. I made the choice to be here. I hope that someday you'll understand." He stood and turned around to leave. He took a step but then heard a faint whisper from behind him and turned back around to look at her.

"Wait." Hermione whispered softly. "Please, don't go. Just stay here for awhile." She looked longingly up into his beautiful gray eyes, her honey eyes reddened and still full of tears. Draco knelt back down beside her, not really sure what she wanted him to do or say. He wasn't really sure of much right now, but he was definitely sure that the Hermione Granger that he saw before him at that moment was definitely not the same girl he'd known before. This wasn't the strong willed, independent witch he'd come to loathe over the past six years; no this was a terrified little girl who had to grow up much faster than she should have had to.

"Um, okay, I'll stay. What do you need me to do?" Draco asked her, unsteadily. As if on cue, he got his answer when she threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing deeply into his neck. He cautiously put his arms around her as well, holding her tightly, and stroking her hair. He just sat there, holding her, for what seemed like eternity. Finally he broke away from her and pulled her to her feet, not really sure of what he was doing or why, he pulled her slowly over to the couch in the sitting room. He sat down and pulled her down onto the couch next to him, bring her head back down onto his chest. She never refused, just simply followed him. Hermione laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his sides. She felt him slide an arm around her, almost protectively, and felt the other hand resume stroking her hair. After what seemed like forever, he noticed her sobs had stopped and realized that Hermione Granger was asleep on his chest. Not only was this a very odd thing for him, but he almost enjoyed it. He did not want to wake her so he simply took out his wand and conjured a blanket over them and closed his eyes, falling deeply asleep himself.

"What in the BLOODY HELL is going on, " Harry yelled, walking into his sitting room the next morning to find Draco and Hermione asleep in each others arms. "Hermione, what the hell has gotten in to you? Sleeping with a Death Eater? Have you gone completely fucking crazy?"

Hermione awoke, dazed. "Harry what are you yelling about? Why would I be sleeping with a Dea…", she glanced over and saw that she had in fact been fast asleep, laying on Draco Malfoy himself. She jumped off the couch and glared at the sleepy eyed Slytherin. "What the hell happened Malfoy? How did I end up SLEEPING with you!"

"Relax, Granger, nothing happened." Draco said, lazily lifting himself off the couch to face her. "You were crying and then you threw yourself around my neck. My legs began to give out so I moved us to the couch. You fell asleep on my chest and for some fucked up reason, I didn't have the heart to move you. Now if you don't mind, Potter, could you kindly get that thing out of my face." Draco pushed Harry's wand aside, which had been pointing at him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone with him for a few days Hermione? I don't have to go." Harry asked, concernedly, pulling Hermione aside. "I just don't trust him."

"Yes Harry, I think I can handle myself. Besides, after what happened last night, "Hermione replied, glancing over her shoulder at the blond boy who had just sat back down on the couch with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Maybe it will give me a chance to see a different side of the Slytherin Prince."

Harry eyed her suspiciously after the last comment. "A different side? Just how different of a side are you looking for?"

"OH! No, no, Harry, " She answered, seeing his suspicious face. "Not that side, I have no desire EVER to see that side."

"Well okay then, you know how to reach me or Ron if anything happens. I'll see you at the Burrow in 4 days alright? Take care of yourself and be safe, Hermione." Harry eyed Draco one last time before giving his friend a hug and walking out of the house. Hermione turned and looked at the figure on the couch. She couldn't believe that she had slept on him all night BY CHOICE no less. Perhaps he really was changing… She tried to remember exactly what happened the night before and then it came back to her, including the words he spoke to her.

"_I don't expect you to forgive me. I will understand if I'm far beyond redemption. I have done many, many unspeakable things in my sixteen years and I'm not proud of any of them but I believed him when he told me I could change, that I had a choice. That's why I'm here. I made the choice to be here. I hope that someday you'll understand." _

She smiled slightly. "You hungry Malfoy? Let get something to eat.." She said offering her hand to the Slytherin and helping him off the couch. They walked into the kitchen. "Shoot, Kreature isn't going to listen to me, I totally forgot to have Harry order him to before he left. Guess we're on our own for food. Luckily I've spent enough time at the Burrow….this should be easy."

Hermione took out her wand and thinking for a moment, she remembered the spells that Mrs. Weasley always used and set to work conjuring up a wonderful meal for the two of them. In no time at all, Hermione had made up some pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage and filled two pitchers, one with milk and one with orange juice. She also filled up a pot with some coffee, not really knowing what Draco would like. She levitated all the food and drinks onto the table for them. Draco just sat there, at a loss for words. She actually seemed to be pleased to be doing this. A small smile danced on his lips for a moment. Hermione sat down next to him and smiled.

"Well, don't just sit there and stare at it. Eat up!" She laughed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. The ate in silence for a few moments. Finally Draco couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why are you being so nice to me now? Just a week ago you were ready to blast me off my feet rather than speak to me and now you're making us breakfast? What's up with you, Granger? " Draco asked, curious for her response.

"Well I guess everyone deserves a second chance, Malfoy, even a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach such as yourself." Hermione winked at him, remembering the time third year when she decked him right in the face. "And besides, if you are going to be going with us for however long this takes, we mind-as-well learn to get along or else we'll end up killing each other, right?"

Draco couldn't believe it, Hermione was actually talking to him about being friends. Who would have ever thought, especially after everything that he'd done to her and her friends, that she'd just welcome him in to the fold with open arms. It seemed like everyone was just full of surprises. This might not have been such a bad choice after all.


	4. So Close, Yet So Far

_**Chapter 4: So Close, yet So Far**_

"Ugh, how much longer till we can get out of this hell-hole again? I feel like we've been here for months." Draco whined.

Hermione laughed at him. "Malfoy, we've only been here two days. It's not that bad. I know it's not what you are used to but hey think of it this way, this is partly your family's house, well sort of at least."

Draco looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? I don't even really know WHERE I am…all I know is that we're in Harry Potter's godfather's old house. What does that have to do with me?"

Hermione realized that since they'd disposed most of what remained from the Black family here last summer, there was really nothing to show it.

"You mean, you have no clue what house this is? Seriously Draco?" Hermione asked, then blushed slightly realizing that was the first time she'd ever actually used his first name. Draco noticed this too because he looked at her with a slight shock as to what she just said.

"Seriously, I have no clue what house this is." Draco said, still eyeing Hermione.

"You are sitting in the kitchen of the House of Black, as in Sirius Black."

"Really? How come there are no Black Family things around here then?"

"Because Sirius had us cleaning the house last summer and we threw out almost everything that reminded him of his family. He willed it to Harry and then after, um, after the incident last year, this house became Harry's."

"So Harry Potter is living in the house that should have belonged to my Aunt and mother? I was wondering why they were bitching about their cousin so badly. So Sirius, my second cousin, was Harry's godfather then? What a small world we live in."

"Yes it is, isn't it? Just think, a month ago, and you wouldn't have even been caught dead here, especially not with me. And now we're sitting here drinking coffee and talking like actual friends." She stopped abruptly. Did she just call Draco Malfoy her friend? "I suppose there is hope for you after all Mr. Malfoy."

The two of them retreated back into the sitting room, they spent many hours here together in the past couple days, just talking. It was amazing the things that the two found to talk about. They just seemed to talk about anything and everything that came to mind, no matter how meaningless or pointless the topic may be. They were sitting out on the veranda talking about where they were going after the wedding when Hedwig appeared and flew down to them. The beautiful owl perched itself on the table between the two and held out her leg for Hermione to take the note. She untied the message and gave Hedwig a pat on her head and part of the cookie she was eating and unrolled the note from Harry. She rolled her eyes after reading what Harry had written.

_Hermione,_

_Just thought I would write and see how things are going there with Malfoy. I hope he's not giving you too much crap and if he is, just let me know and I'll hex him into next year for you. You know I still don't trust him and I am really not looking forward to seeing him any more than I absolutely have to this year. Cant Lupin just make him stay somewhere or do something else? It's exasperating, I cant stand him and now I'll have to deal with him even OUTSIDE of Hogwarts._

_Anyway, just send me a note back if anything's happening._

_See you in a couple days,_

_Harry_

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment that was sitting on the table and jotted a quick reply to Harry, knowing that if she didn't, he'd probably rush back thinking something was up.

_Harry,_

_Stop worrying will you! Everything's fine. Draco and I are simply enjoying the few days vacation we have. You know, he's really not so bad once you get to know him. We'll see you in a couple days at the Burrow…Oh and please tell Ron to stop threatening to hex Draco for me…I think he's been through enough in the last few months, just tell him to give it a rest please?_

_Lots of hugs_

_Hermione_

She tied the note to Hedwig's leg, who then gave her a loving peck on the finger and took off back to Privet Drive.

"So, what did Potter want? Checking up on you? Making sure I haven't tied you up and tortured you yet huh?" Draco asked, irritated. "Why cant he just get over it? I mean you did."

"He's just being protective. He's always been like a brother to me….a slightly younger sometimes annoyingly protective brother but a brother nonetheless. I told him to stop worrying about me. I'm almost 18 after all, I think I can handle myself thank you. Besides, you really have changed. It's been tolerable here with you for the past couple days." Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Draco blush slightly when she said that.

Finally, their last night in that quiet old house was there. Tomorrow morning they would be Apparating to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione still wasn't sure exactly what to expect when she got there. After all, Draco was coming with her and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the Weasley's didn't exactly love the Malfoy family.

Hermione had decided to make sort of an indoor picnic for the two of them on the sitting room floor. She thought about pouring some wine, but she wasn't actually sure if Draco was legal to drink…she realized that over the past four days she'd never even bothered to ask him his birthday. They were supposed to be Apparating to the Burrow but she was clueless to whether he even could. She remembered that he wasn't in their Apparating classes so she wasn't even sure if he was 17 yet, like Harry wasn't. It's not like most of the kids at Hogwarts didn't ever get drunk in celebration…though she never did exactly figure out how they smuggled in the firewhiskey each time…but she was always the cautious one. She decided she'd just set it in the room with the food just in case. It was rather warm in the house that night so she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and took the food into the sitting room. Draco was sitting on the sofa reading a book that she assumed he found somewhere in the house.

"Hey there.", she said, entering the room. "I thought we'd have a little celebration picnic seeing as we're finally getting out of this quiet house tomorrow."

Draco looked up and smiled at her. He got up and helped her with the food basket she was carrying. Hermione laid out the blanket on the floor and sat down on it. Draco set down the food basket and joined her on the blanket. Hermione opened the basket and took out two glasses and the wine.

"Just out of curiosity, I remembered that we're supposed to be Apparating to the Burrow tomorrow but I totally forgot that you weren't at any of our Apparating lessons last year. Are you even of age to apparate?" she asked, nonchalantly. "I got my license last year."

Draco nodded. "Yes Hermione, I turned 17 a few weeks ago. June 5 to be exact. I haven't exactly had time to get my license though, obviously."

"Such young ones," Hermione said, laughing politely.

"Oh yeah, " Draco said, eying her almost flirtatiously. "And what are you? An old hag?"

"No!" she answered giggling. " I just keep forgetting that I started later than most of the class. I was almost 12 when I started Hogwarts. My birthday is in September."

"Oh, so you are an old hag then." Draco replied laughing. Hermione answered him by playfully punching him in the arm. "Now are you planning on actually sharing that wine or you just going to keep it all to yourself?" He grabbed the bottle out of her hands and poured it into the glasses, handing Hermione one. She took it from him and raised it up in a toast.

"To new beginnings and new friendships." she said clinking his glass before taking a sip of it. They sat there talking and laughing like old friends into the evening.

After a few hours, Hermione got up to use the restroom and accidentally knocked over the rest of the bottle of wine. "Oh crap." she said, conjuring up a rag and bending back down to try and clean up some of the wine before it stained the carpet.

"Here let me help you with that." Draco said. He leaned over to take the rag out of her hands. Their hands brushed softly against each other. Hermione looked over at Draco and they locked their eyes for a moment. Something sparked in that moment and the next thing either of them knew, they were leaning in towards each other, their lips only inches apart. Draco reached his hand up to push a stray piece of hair out of her face, his hand brushing her cheek softly as he tucked it behind her ear. He traced her cheek gently, cupping it in his hand. He looked into her big honey colored eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into him and kissed her lips softly.

Hermione jerked herself away from him.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Have you lost your mind?" She spat at him jumping to her feet. Draco jumped up right along with her.

"Obviously I have.", Draco yelled back. "I must have gone temporarily insane. That's the only way I'd ever kiss someone like you Granger!"

"You know, I thought that you had changed but obviously you are still the same bastard you were a month ago! I knew I should have listened to them." Hermione hollered back at Draco and stormed out of the room, leaving Draco standing there dumbfounded and fuming, cursing to himself.

'_There's no way I'm letting her win this time, the insufferable twit_,' Draco thought to himself, stalking out the door to find Hermione. '_She thinks she's all that, with her shiny hair and her soft skin and her…Dammit Malfoy! Snap out of it, it's Granger for god's sake! It's not like it's some quick score_.' He walked through the house quietly till something caught his attention. He thought that he heard the sound of someone crying and talking at the same time coming from one of the rooms. He followed the sound to the last door on the left and opened the door. He was almost startled to see who was in the room.

'_Get a hold of yourself Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy that you're talking about. The biggest evil bug ever to walk through Hogwarts in the past six years. I cant let him get to me like this. Arg! What's wrong with me?_' Hermione muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in the room she stayed in last summer. She was pacing back and forth in her room cursing herself and changing her clothes at the same time so at this very moment, she stood there in nothing but her shorts and bra. That's when she looked up and saw Draco standing in her doorway.

"AAHHHHH! Get out! Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you! Do you always walk through houses and just open doors at random without even knocking? "She screamed at the blond boy in the doorway, grabbing something to cover herself up. She ran over and slammed the door in his face, leaving him standing in the hallway, a small smile playing on his lips.


	5. Wedding at the Burrow

_**Chapter 5: The Wedding at the Burrow**_

The following morning, after the kiss, the two got up and got ready for their appartation to the Burrow. Hermione was still not speaking to Draco. After a couple hours of the silent treatment, Draco finally got fed up and decided to try and talk to her about what happened.

"Hermione, Hermione come on, you have to talk to me sometime." Draco said, knocking on her door. She'd been in there almost all morning, avoiding him. "Alright fine, if you wont open the door, I'm coming in anyway. We need to talk." Just as he was about to walk in, the door opened.

"Fine, you want to talk, Malfoy? Fine we'll talk.", she said. "How about we start with what a jerk you are? Lets talk about that, um, thing, that happened between us yesterday? Or what about how you decided to barge in on me while I was changing? Pick a topic."

"Can we go in the other room?", Draco asked, offering her his hand. She rolled her eyes at him and stormed passed, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright, you wanted to talk so talk already. We don't have all day you know." Hermione said impatiently.

Draco took a deep breath, not really knowing where to start. This was all new to him.

"First of all, I'm sorry I walked into your room last night. You're right I should have knocked but I thought I heard someone crying and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." His mind wandered off for a moment, picturing her standing in her room with no shirt on. Her smooth skin glistening in the fire light from the fireplace. He mentally slapped himself for thinking about her in that way and snapped himself back into reality, not wanting to show that he was thinking about that.

"And about me being a jerk, exactly how am I still a jerk? I've been bending over backwards trying to change myself and stay away from the way I was raised and not to mention kissing your ass and now, I show a moment of weakness and all of a sudden I'm back to being a jerk again? Explain that to me will you?" He asked, a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

"You want to know why you are a jerk? Well that should be easy enough. After all, it's been second nature to you for the past six years that I've known you. You come in here, trying to pretend that you have changed, and then you pull a stunt like last night. What in the hell possessed you to do that, Malfoy?" Hermione said, standing up, leaning on the table towards him.

He stood up, leaning towards her, refusing to let her win this battle.

"Well if you weren't trying to act so self-righteous for one fucking minute, Granger, then maybe you'd realize that it was a kiss. Or perhaps whatever you shared with Vicky was nothing compared to that so you were confused. " He said, with a slight smirk on his face, remembering the Yule Ball when she was dancing with Viktor Krum. Anger swelling up inside Hermione, she leaned closer to him, continuing to yell.

"Yeah well, at least Viktor was more of a man than you'll ever be, even in your wildest dreams. " She threw back at him, knowing that it would strike a nerve in his ego. This infuriated Draco, striking a nerve that he didn't think had ever been touched before. He was almost…jealous. He pushed back and stormed around the table.

"More of a man huh? Granger you have absolutely no idea how much of a man I am." And with that last snide remark, not really sure why he was doing it, he grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulled her closely into him, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again, very roughly. She bawled up her fists and started hitting him in the chest, trying to push him off. He just held the kiss, softening little by little, his tongue caressing her lips begging them to open. Her fists stopped hitting him and she found herself slowly running her hands up to his neck and his hair. Her lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He loosened his grip on her neck and ran his hand down her arm and around her waist.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke apart. Hermione just stared into his beautiful silver-grey eyes. She wasn't really sure exactly what had just happened but she knew that she'd never ever felt that way before. Her knees felt weak and her heart was threatening to pound through her chest. Taking a step back, she remembered where she was.

"Um, I think we should get going. It's getting late." She said trying to avoid his eyes, feeling that if she looked into those mysterious grey eyes again, she'd be lost for good. She walked out of the room to go and gather her things, leaving Draco standing there not really sure what to think. She walked down the hall, her mind racing, shutting the door to her room behind her and sinking down onto the bed, still in shock.

'_I just kissed Draco Malfoy. Oh my god what is wrong with me?_' she thought to herself. This was _DRACO MALFOY_, her enemy. He had taunted and tormented her and her friends for the past six years and here she was, kissing him. And not only kissing him, but _enjoying_ it. There was this very strange feeling running through her body, something that she'd never felt before. There was this fire between the two when their lips met. She just sat there, on the edge of the bed, unable to move. She couldn't believe what was happening to her…it felt like she was falling for Draco Malfoy. She shook her head, '_No, there's no way. I'll just have to forget about it and act like it never happened_.' All she had to do was avoid those piercing silver eyes.

Back in the kitchen, Draco was fighting his own battle in his head. He wasn't really sure what possessed him to kiss her. This was Hermione Granger, best friend of his hated rival. Someone he was raised to hate and despise. But that kiss….that kiss was magic. That's the only word he could come up with for it. All the girls he'd kissed, all the girls he'd been with, and NEVER had he felt the fire that he felt when he kissed Hermione. He sulked down into the nearest chair and lost himself in his thoughts.

An hour later, Hermione finally emerged from the bedroom with her trunk. They were running very late, she was surprised that Harry or Ron hadn't shown up to find out what was wrong. She didn't know what she was going to do about this Draco thing but she didn't have time to figure it out now. She would just avoid looking at him, or at least those eyes of his, until she could figure out what to do.

"Ready to go?" she asked, walking into the kitchen to find Draco sitting pretty much in the same spot that she'd left him in an hour ago, except that he was sitting and not standing anymore.

"Um, yea lets go." he answered, still sort of disoriented about what happened.

Five minutes later, the duo was standing in the Weasley's front yard. They hadn't been there for more than 30 seconds when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione! There you are," Ron shouted, running across the yard and wrapping his arms around his best friend. "Malfoy." He said, hatred in his voice.

"Now Ron, come on we have to play nice remember. Malfoy is one of us now. You heard him, he's trying to change so just give a little please? This is supposed to be a great day so lets not ruin it." Hermione said, hugging her friend. The two of them walked joyfully towards the house. Hermione stopped and motioned for Draco to follow.

The wedding was beautiful. There was white and gold everywhere through the Weasley's backyard. Enchanted gold dust was floating in the air. It was a magical and beautiful setting. Fleur was dressed in a beautiful lacy white gown, not a dress robe but an actual gown, with a garland of white and gold flowers around her head and weaved through her hair. But Draco wasn't paying attention to the ceremony. He was standing near the house, his eyes were glued to a beautiful angel in a silky gold gown. Hermione was one of Fleur's bridesmaids. She was wearing a beautiful gold silk gown, hanging delicately off her smooth shoulders. Her hair was pulled into an intricate up do, adorned with small white flowers, delicate curls trailing onto her shoulders. She looked almost like she was glowing in the sunlight. She was crying slightly, smiling at the ceremony.

'_Get a grip, Malfoy. It's just a girl…not even just a girl….it's only Granger for god's sake_!' Draco thought to himself, mentally trying to get a grip on these strange feelings that he was having.

Hermione looked away from the ceremony for a moment and saw Draco standing back near the house, leaning lazily against the wall. He was looking right at her and they caught eyes. Hermione felt the heat rise inside her when their eyes locked. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks but she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away from him.

"_May the holy goddesses and gods smile upon your marriage and your family. _

_You may kiss the bride."_

The old wizard who was performing the ceremony concluded and Fleur and Bill kissed passionately. They looked so happy and so in love. It was such a beautiful sight to see considering the hell they were about to endure in the coming days and months until that final battle. But for that moment, none of that mattered.

Later that evening, the reception was in full swing. There was music filling the air and beautiful enchanted fireflies floating throughout the air. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Harry was dancing with Ginny. Ron had asked Hermione to dance and now he was twirling her around the dance floor, her flowing skirt making circles around her. Finally Hermione stopped dancing, saying that she was a little thirsty and needed a break for a minute. She walked over to the refreshment tables to get herself a drink.

"Care to join me for a walk?" asked a soft voice in her ear. She twirled around and found herself staring into those mystical grey eyes that she'd been trying to avoid. She nodded her head and allowed Draco to take her hand and lead her to the front of the house, away from everyone else. As they headed to the front of the house, rubbing her arms as it had gotten slightly chilly. Draco noticed this and removed his cloak, placing it gently around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered. They stood there for a few moments, just staring up at the stars, neither of them saying a word. Finally Draco broke their silence.

"So, um how's it going? Having a good time ?" Draco asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh it's okay, I'm starting to get kind of tired though, my feet are killing me." she laughed.

There was another awkward silence. Draco looked at her and felt like he just had to kiss her again. He reached down and turned her face towards him. Looking deeply into her honey colored eyes, he gently kissed her soft lips. She felt his warm lips upon hers again. That fire that she had felt this morning was back and it was just aching to be released. She felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her protectively, as if to shield her from the outside world. Her arms, almost instinctively as if they belonged there, reached up and attached themselves to his neck. She felt herself falling deeper into their kiss, like it was consuming her soul.

"Get your bloody hands off her Malfoy!", a voice shouted through the night. Out of nowhere, Ron rushed the two of them, pushing Draco back and reached back about to punch him. Hermione grabbed his arm before he could strike.

"Ron, what are you doing? What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" She demanded, whirling him around to face her.

"I should be asking you that same question Hermione. What in the bloody hell are you doing with this asshole Hermione? Did he put some sort of spell on you or something? You actually looked like you were enjoying him touching you like that." Hermione felt her cheeks blush slightly. Unfortunately Ron noticed as well. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." He looked at her disgustedly and stormed off into the house.

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Oh just let him go. He'll get over it." Draco said snidely.

"No I've got to talk to him. He's got the wrong idea about us. I've got to tell him that there's nothing going on between you and me." Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Oh really? Absolutely nothing is it? Well it sure as hell didn't seem that way to me." Draco said, a hint of anger in his voice. Hermione pulled her arm away and ran into the house after Ron, leaving Draco staring after her.

She found Ron up in his room, angrily wiping away tears and punching his wall.

"Ron, you have the wrong idea. There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Draco."

"Draco? Since when are you on a first name basis with Malfoy? Did that happen before or after you started snogging him!" Ron yelled at her.

"I wasn't and I'm not 'snogging' anybody Ronald. It was just a kiss, I didn't plan it to happen it just did. It doesn't mean anything." Hermione told him, knowing full well that it did mean something, she just wasn't sure what yet. "Besides, I quite remember chasing after you all year and you basically telling me to get lost. So tell me, exactly how is any of your business what I do?"

Catching Hermione completely off guard, Ron walked over to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her. Shocked and surprised, she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to give you a choice, Hermione. I like you, you know that. I've liked you since second year. You're right, I did blow you off last year but that was a mistake."

"Well that's nice Ron, and I'll always have love for you as a friend, but you made your choice last year when you decided that Lavender would make better girlfriend material. Sorry but you lost your chance. Besides, I'd rather have you as my best friend anyway, it's much easier that way."

"It's because of HIM isn't it? This isn't because I chose Lavender last year, this is because you've fallen for the Slytherin Prince isn't it? He's still a Death Eater Hermione, it's only a matter of time before he betrays you, and the rest of us, it's what he does. It's who he is." Ron said, looking at her concernedly. "Don't get caught up in that, you'll just get burned Hermione and you know it."

"Rubbish. You don't know what you are talking about Ronald." Hermione said, then turned on her heels and walked out of the room.


	6. Choices

_**Chapter 6: Choices**_

Draco watched Hermione as she ran after her friend. He turned to look out into the night. '_She's right isn't she?_' Draco asked himself, unsure of the answer. '_I mean, it was just a kiss. I don't even know why I kissed her again. But if it was just a kiss then why do I feel so bad?_'

Suddenly, Draco felt something that he was desperately hoping never to feel again. His forearm began burning. He knew what it meant…the Dark Lord was calling him. The burning grew hotter and hotter, feeling as if the mark was being burnt into his arm for the first time. He had to ignore it. He couldn't go back…..could he? '_What am I thinking! I'll be killed if I go back!_' Draco scolded himself, but the pain was becoming increasingly unbearable. He had to fight it but he didn't even know if he could or for how much longer. He finally decided he'd ask someone for help in the situation or at least advice. He looked around for Remus Lupin but then realized that it was a full moon and anyone who attended Hogwarts during his third year knew that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. The burning sensation became greater and more intense and Draco wondered how he'd ever ignore it and then as abruptly as it began, the burning stopped.

'_I did it. I ignored it_.' Draco thought. '_Well there's no turning back now, I guess_.'

For some reason though, Draco wasn't proud of himself for ignoring the call of the Dark Lord. In fact he was even more worried and frightened of what would probably happen now. He shook the thoughts from his head, he didn't want to think about that right now. For the first time in his life, it seemed that he was actually able to be himself….that he may actually have a chance to really _feel _. '_I could really get used to this life_' he thought to himself and turned to return the back yard….hoping deep down that she would be there, unfortunately she wasn't.

He sat away from everyone, down by the lake, the cool breeze rippling through his open green silk shirt (he'd borrowed it from one of the twins just for today) and looking out over the water as it reflected the moonlight. His thoughts traveled everywhere. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear a certain raven-haired, green-eyed boy sit down near him.

"Evening, Malfoy.", Harry said, breaking Draco out of his thoughts.

"Evening, Potter." Draco replied. "Can I help you with something or did you just come over here to throw more threats my way?" He picked up a pebble and tossed it across the water.

"Actually, Malfoy, I came here to ask you something. I'm just going to be blunt about this but do you have feelings for Hermione? I noticed the two of you couldn't keep your eyes off each other earlier." Harry asked.

"Well if you must pry into my business Potter….I honestly don't know.", Draco found himself starting to pour out his confusion to his once enemy. "Ever since we kissed this morning, I haven't been able to keep my mind off of her."

"Wait a minute.," Harry interrupted. "Did you just say kissed? You actually kissed Hermione? I knew it was a bad idea leaving the two of you alone there. Bloody hell, what else did you two do huh?" Harry asked accusingly.

"First of all Potter, before you go jumping into something that you know absolutely nothing about Nothing happened. I'm not even sure how or why we kissed…it just happened. And now I don't know what to do about it. And it's not just her, I have other things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, noticing that Draco looked like he could really use someone to talk to.

"Only if you can tell me how to ignore the Dark Lord and not be killed in the process." Draco stopped and remembered who he was talking to. This was after all, Harry Potter, "the boy who lived", who had defied being killed by Voldemort and his followers five times now.

"It's not easy, Malfoy, believe me. But the difference is I don't have a choice and you do. Its not as if I chose this life, frankly I hate it." Draco was almost shocked at these words. He always assumed that Potter liked the attention he got. What he didn't understand was how Potter didn't have any choice in it. Sure it wasn't his fault that he survived, there's no way a baby could've been anything that special…that much he knew.

"Look, Potter, I'm sorry for being such an insatiable prat for the past six years. But it wasn't completely by choice. You don't know my father, he expects things. I can only imagine what will happen to me when my father finds out that I failed and have betrayed him. If the Dark Lord doesn't kill me, Lucius sure as hell will and he wont hesitate to do it either." Draco lowered his head, thinking about what his father will do if he gets a hold of him.

"Listen, Malfoy, I know we haven't been on the best of terms for the past six years. But if Dumbledore," Harry shuddered at the thought of his deceased headmaster and mentor. "If Dumbledore believed in you, then I can give you the credit for it. It took a lot of courage to betray Voldemort," Draco shuddered hearing his name " Trust me, I know how hard it is. I don't want this life, I don't like it. He already set everything in motion when he murdered my parents and even if I wanted out of it, there's no turning back now. I have to keep facing him until the end….no matter what the outcome might be. I cant tell you what to do, it's your choice. But I will tell you one thing, you have to do what you believe in."

Harry sat there for a moment and then got up and retreated back to where everyone was starting to file out and leave for the night. Draco was left with his thoughts once again. It would be so easy to just go back to the Dark Lord and plead for forgiveness. Sure he would be punished but the punishment would be more severe if he didn't return. He laid back on the sandy shore not far from the Weasley's backyard. He had never been so confused in his life…he didn't want to go back to the Dark Lord but he didn't want to be hunted down either. He wrestled with these thoughts for what seemed to be an eternity when suddenly Hermione's face flashed in his mind. Did he really feel something for her or was the kiss(es) simply circumstantial accidents? He couldn't deny that he felt something when they kissed, something that he'd never felt before. He knew that she was already in danger, simply from being a muggle-born as well as from being Harry Potter's best friend. Could he really allow himself to put her in more danger by admitting he had feelings for her? They could use her to get to him, there's no way he could ever hurt her again. '_Dammit, what am I going to do?_' he thought, cursing to himself.

_**Two months later (August 31)**_

The summer was finally over. Tomorrow they would all be back on the train to Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione had not shared anymore "secret kisses". Hermione had pulled him aside the day after the wedding and they had agreed that things were definitely moving too fast. They'd just spent the last six years tormenting each other (some more than others) and had only recently become friends. They had all just received their Hogwarts letters (sent from the new _Headmistress_ McGonagall). Draco and Hermione had been made Head Boy and Girl, mostly (on Draco's side at least) in help to keep him safe. If Draco wasn't in the Slytherin dorms, there would be less chance of one of them getting to him. Luckily Draco's grades had made this a slightly easier decision…that boy definitely was not stupid, in fact he was second in the school only to Hermione herself. They had all Flooed over to Diagon Alley (since Ginny had just turned 16 and wasn't quiet old enough for apparation yet) to buy their new supplies. They were all sitting at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (it had been reopened under "new management" until Mr. Fortescue was found) when suddenly Draco sat up straight feeling a now familiar burning sensation on his forearm. He looked over at Hermione and the others and quickly jumped to his feet. Excusing himself, making up some lame excuse, he quickly darted down the street to Knockturn Alley so that they wouldn't see him apparate. He'd made the decision a few weeks ago that there was no way he was going to allow Hermione and the others to become to any more danger than they already had. A few weeks ago, Draco had taken a risk while the others were inside the house busying themselves with other things, and apparated to Malfoy Manor to check on his mother. Narcissa, who was different from Lucius in every way, was there. His mother had never really believed in things the way Lucius did, she was never that strict about the whole "pureblood superiority" as he was for one, nor did she really condone the actions of her husband and his "friends" (aka the Death Eaters). After talking to his mother, she begged him to find away to return to his "duty" in fear for his life. She didn't want to see her son dead and was fearful that if he continued on this path, the Dark Lord would eventually find him and kill him. He decided then and there what he had to do next time he was called. He was going to go back to Voldemort and accept his punishment, even though deep down he knew that he did not agree with any of it. He had a plan formulated, he only prayed that it would work. Taking one last look down the street at Hermione and her friends, he closed his eyes and apparated.

Back at the table, Hermione looked around, wondering to herself where Draco had run off to in such a hurry. Shaking herself back from her thoughts, she realized that the others were beginning to get up. She hastily stood up as well, tossing some money onto the table to pay for her part. The four friends (Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione) began walking down the Alley, talking and laughing like old times. As Ron and Ginny walked into Flourish and Blotts, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her aside for a moment.

"Hermione, I think I should tell you something." Harry began, noticing a confused look on his friend's face. "Listen, a couple months ago, I was talking to Draco and he was telling me that he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Voldemort and everything. A few weeks ago, I saw him apparate from the Burrow when he thought no one was around. I'm not sure where he went, but I think you should know that I think he may have rejoined the Death Eaters."

"Harry, come on, haven't you gotten over anything in the past three months!" Hermione said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. This wasn't the first time her best friend had voiced his concern about Draco. "I trust Draco…why cant you just accept the fact that he's changed huh? Look, I love you, you know that, Harry. Its just really bothering me that you cant grow up and stop living in the past. We've got a lot at stake this year so instead of focusing on your former enemy, perhaps we should spend more time focusing on…." Hermione was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain in her chest that caused her to collapse and black out.

_She was walking through a forest somewhere. It was dark and quiet. She saw a small light up ahead and noticed that there were many hooded figures standing there in a circle. A voice rang out through the trees when she got closer to the clearing._

"_Well well Mr. Malfoy. So you have the courage to show your face here after betraying me and failing your mission? Well I must admit that you definitely have courage but now you must be punished."_

"_Yes, my lord." a familiar voice replied. She saw a curse fly at the familiar man in the center of the circle of hooded figures. The man screamed out in agony. She cried out, unable to stop herself._

"_No!"_

She came to screaming and found herself sitting against a wall outside Flourish and Blotts with her four friends gathered around her, all looking at her with very worried expressions. '_No please tell me that it wasn't him_' she thought to herself. '_Please, oh god, no it cant be._' She started crying.

"Hermione! Hermione what's wrong? Are you okay?" a very worried Harry asked her, shaking her slightly.

"You were right, Harry." she answered quietly, not even looking up.


	7. An Unknown Connection

_**Chapter 7: An Unknown Connection**_

They arrived back at the Burrow and Hermione quickly ran inside, straight up to Ginny's room, and flung herself on the bed. She had already begun sobbing almost incoherently at what she had seen in her mind. She wasn't exactly sure HOW or WHY she was seeing it. She refused to believe that Draco had returned to being a Death Eater. They had been through so much in the past few months. She still had feelings for him, even if they had decided to stick to being just friends for now. She laid on the bed, sobbing herself to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later to the sound of voices downstairs. They didn't sound like happy voices either but she recognized one of them. '_Draco!_' she thought happily to herself, got off the bed and bounded down the stairs, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, listening to what she now realized was an argument between Ron and Harry and Draco.

"I don't have any clue what you are ranting about Weasley. I went to visit my _mother_, I didn't realize that was such a crime!" she heard Draco's voice getting louder. "And I didn't do anything to Hermione."

Hermione quickly appeared from the stairs and cleared her throat to get the room's attention.

"Do you all always argue about me behind my back?" she asked, a tone of mock anger in her voice. "For your information, no one has done anything to me. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Malfoy who put those images in my head but I'm glad that they aren't true. If he says he was at his mother's then I think we should leave it at that." she gave a genuinely fake smile to show she believed it, even though deep down something was telling her not to be so sure. The three boys looked at her confused.

"Um Hermione, what do you mean images?" asked Harry timidly, remembering fifth year when Voldemort purposely placed images in his own mind to make him think that his godfather was being tortured. "Did you see something? Is that what made you black out at Diagon Alley?"

"Oh never mind, Harry. It was nothing." Hermione answered quickly, not really wanting everyone to know about what she'd seen or felt earlier. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the last night we have before going back to school tomorrow." And with that, she walked out of the room to find Ginny, leaving everyone to just stand there and watch her, speechless.

_**The next morning, on the train**_

Hermione walked through the corridors with Ron (who was still a Gryffindor prefect) doing patrols. She was supposed to be walking with Draco but she still wasn't completely ready to be alone with him. Something was still haunting her about her "vision" (if that's what it was) and the pain she felt deep inside when it hit her. Draco had told them that he was only visiting his mother but Hermione had a very sinking suspicion that he wasn't being completely honest about it. She didn't want to admit that he really had rejoined them. The Draco that she'd grown to know in the past few months would never in a million years be a Death Eater. '_I guess people cant always change completely' _she thought to herself sadly. Somehow though, she knew deep down that she was right….Draco had betrayed them.

"Ron, we're going to be at the station in 15 minutes. I've got to go back to the Heads compartment and get my stuff ready. I'll see you when we get there okay?" Hermione said once they had finished their latest round of patrol. She gave Ron a quick hug and rushed back to her compartment. As soon as she opened up the compartment door, she found Draco sitting there staring out the window lost in his own thoughts. She quietly walked in and closed the door and began checking her luggage to make sure she had everything.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Hermione had came in and was now rummaging through her trunk. "Hey there." he said.

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione said, very unemotionally, without taking her eyes off of her trunk. Draco looked at her curiously…she hadn't called him that since their kiss back the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Malfoy? Are you mad at me or something?" Draco asked her.

"Like you really should ask. Look, _Malfoy_, I'm not stupid. I know what happened and I know what you are. I just cant believe that I allowed myself to actually believe your crap about wanting to change." She replied, very unemotionally, looking directly at him.

"What do you mean _you know_? There's no way you could. Besides it's not what you think Hermione." Draco told her quietly.

"You lied to me, you betrayed me, you actually made me start to have feelings for you!" Hermione yelled at him and turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Listen, Granger. You have no idea what you are talking about. You try living my life for a day and you tell me how easy it is." Draco leaned into her, lowering his voice.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME. MALFOY. You lost that right the moment you left us in Diagon Alley. I thought that you really had changed. I was here for you and you betrayed me anyway! I guess it's true what they say…some people will never change." Hermione said, her voice full of anguish and sadness, pulling her arm out of his grip. She reached back and slapped him then stormed out of the compartment, tears swelling up behind her eyes.

Later that night, after the welcoming feast, Headmistress McGonagall, lead the new Heads up to their living quarters. Draco constantly trying to catch Hermione's eye and Hermione doing a very good job at completely avoiding his presence. This was going to be a very long year indeed if she never even acknowledged him. What bothered Draco however the most, was not the fact that she felt betrayed and lied to (even though truthfully it was tearing him up inside), it was the blatant curiosity as to HOW she knew. There's no possible way she could have known. He didn't tell anyone where he was going and he was only gone for maybe three hours. And yet somehow, she seemed to know immediately. He looked in her eyes when he'd arrived back at the Weasley's house the night before…she looked hurt and sad, even though she didn't show it. She had defended him, true, but then when he'd tried to talk to her today on the train she yelled at him to stay away from her and said that she knew what happened.

When they arrived at their new living quarters, Hermione went directly to her room and shut the door so she wouldn't have to stay in the same room as Draco for longer than she wanted to. She quickly changed into her pajamas (simple light blue flannel pants and a crisp white tank top with blue clouds on it), pulled her golden brown curls up in a ponytail, and threw herself down on her bed. She still didn't want to fully believe that she'd been tricked for the past three months. She had seen a side of him that she had never known existed and she desperately wanted to see that side again, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to be swept into his "trap" again, so she avoided him. Her "vision" at Diagon Alley the previous day still haunted her. She wasn't sure if it was real or not but something deep down told her that it really happened. It was as if there was some sort of unknown connection between her and Draco. She had felt the curse hit him just as plainly as if it had actually struck her own body. She still felt the pain of it. She could see him lying there on the hard ground as the curse agonized through his body and her own. It was almost as if she'd been right there. But how? How could she have seen what she did? How could she have felt it? There was an answer and Hermione Granger was determined to find out what it was. She glanced at her bedside clock…it was only ten pm. She knew that the library was open until midnight so, still in her pajamas and bare feet, she quickly ran through the common room pausing only for a moment to watch Draco lying on the couch, apparently asleep, before disappearing out the portrait hole and down the corridor.

The following month seemed to pass by like a blur and before anyone knew it, it was two weeks before Halloween. Hermione had gone to the library to search for anything about the vision she'd had in Diagon Alley but she didn't find much. She had almost every single class with Draco so she never really got away from him. It became harder and harder to avoid him. Whenever she found herself sneaking glances towards him, he was right there glancing back at her. She could tell that something was really bothering the blonde Slytherin. The light and sparkle that she saw in his eyes over the summer was no longer there, it was replaced by sadness it seemed.

That day they had potions for their final class of the day. Half way through the hour, a beautiful tawny owl flew into the classroom and landed on Professor Slughorn's desk (yes Slughorn was still there since Snape obviously couldn't return). The professor took the note off the owl's leg and read through it as the owl took off back out of the classroom.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy? The Headmistress would like a meeting with you after class is done for the day." he told the Head Boy and Girl. They exchanged a quick glance at each other before turning back to their work. As soon as the class was finished, everyone began filing out of the classroom. Harry and waited patiently for his friend. Just as Hermione was about to walk out the classroom, Draco stopped her.

"You coming Hermione?" Draco asked her, refusing to use her last name determinedly trying to prove that he was still not back to his old ways. Hermione glanced up at him but instead of replying, she simply grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the door, pushing past Draco. 

"Walk with me up okay Harry?", Hermione asked her best friend. "I really don't want to be alone with _him _anymore than I have to." she added, nodding over her shoulder to the tall blonde boy walking behind them.

Harry nodded. " 'Mione, are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Malfoy? I mean seriously, all summer you two were like the best of friends. But ever since you passed out at Diagon Alley that day, you haven't spoken a word to him? What gives? First you tell me to grow up and get over the past and then you go right back to the way things were? Come on 'Mione, talk to me!" Harry replied as they made their way up to the Headmistress' office, Draco walking not very far behind them. He'd been curious as to what was going on since they'd left on the train to return to Hogwarts a month and a half ago. He had never fully trusted Malfoy, but he'd also never seen Hermione switch up like she had.

Hermione took a quick glance over her shoulder seeing that Draco was still behind them, obviously because they were going to the same place. "I promise Harry, I'll tell you about it as soon as I figure things out okay? Things are just really confusing to me right now." Her friend nodded his understanding. They reached the griffin marking the passageway to the Headmistress' office.

" 'Mione, I have to catch up with Ron. We need to go over some plans for our first practice tomorrow." He leaned in and gave her a hug. "Do me a favor? Just talk to him okay? I can tell you really want to." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded in agreement, not really looking forward to talking to Draco again just yet. She muttered the password to the gargoyle and was quickly joined by Draco as she started her ascent up the stairs. Draco was directly behind her but both kept their eyes forward and did not utter a single word. The reached McGonagall's office door and Draco knocked. Hearing McGonagall beckon them inside they opened the door and took their seats across from her, taking quick glances at each other.

"Well thank you two for joining me. I have a task for the two of you…." McGonagall said.


	8. Dreams and Confessions

**A/N: i would like to voice a big thank you to my reviewers---marajade64 and green eyed phantom...you guys rock! oh just so you all know, chapter 9 is finished as well and has been for a couple days but will not be posted until later this week. It is sort of a two part type chapter with 10 so when i finish 10 i'll be posting both chapters at the same time for everyone so keep a look out! If anyone would like me to email them when the chapters are posted, please leave a review with your email address and i'll be sure to send out the notices. I try to write fairly quickly so usually it shouldnt take more than a week and half at most per chapter.**

**marajade64: i'm so glad that you are hooked, that's what i was hoping for. i think the story is going to end up pretty long so keep reading and reviewing!**

**green eyed phantom: i know how you feel, i too have been desperate for a good post hbp fic that's why i chose to write this one as my first. i love draco and hermione, my two favorite characters. i've always believed that draco wasnt really a bad person and i wanted to convey my feelings in a "believable" way...haha too bad Jo(JKR) told us that Draco and Hermione would never happen...damn woman, gotta crush our hopes huh lol? **

**so, without further adu, i give you chapter 8 of Kindred Spirits...OH and for anyone who may like to see it, Iridescense of Dark Arts (part of ) made me a beautiful banner to go with the story there...here's the link for it http/img277.imageshack.us/img277/1515/kindred0ue.gif

* * *

**

**_Chapter 8: Dreams and Confessions_**

"Well thank you two for joining me. I have a task for the two of you," McGonagall began. "You two will be working with our former Potions Master, Severus Snape, to prepare for the upcoming events and aid Mr. Potter on his mission. Now, now, Miss Granger, before you jump out of your chair, I have something for the two of you to read. This was left by our late Headmaster for the two of you." She waved her hand over a piece of parchment she'd just extracted from a sealed envelope and instantly made two copies, handing one paper to each of the students, who took them curiously.

_Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy_

_If you are reading this letter than that means that I am no longer there. Do not dwell on my passing, it was something that had to happen. This also means that it was Severus Snape who ended my life but know this: Severus Snape has always been and is still a spy for the Order. If he was the one to kill me then he was fulfilling my wishes. When I learned of the vow between Severus and Narcissa Malfoy, I knew what must be done and that sacrifices had to be made. I have lived a very full life and I have no regrets._

_But enough about the past, it is time to look towards the future. I have received a foretelling of a connection that will develop between the two of you. This connection will allow the two of you to aid in the fight against Voldemort. It will become a very valuable asset. I am not speaking of a physical connection, of course, but one of a much higher plane. A mental and spiritual connection. Once mastered, your connection will allow the two of you to find and communicate with each other even when you are miles apart. You will be able to not only telepathically communicate with one another but you will also be able to sense and feel each other as well. By the time you read this letter, one of you may have already experienced the connection, though that person may not realize what it was. Your connection will also come in the form of dreams or visions, sometimes possibly even warnings of things that will happen. Normally these "visions" will be of present time but on occasion it is possible that you may be able to receive information about future events involving one or both of you._

As soon as Hermione read that part, she gasped out loud. If what Dumbledore was telling them was true then that means that what she "saw" that day in Diagon Alley was really what was happening to Draco at that very moment. She suddenly felt the memory of her vision rush back to her, even the part when she heard Draco's screams and felt his pain when he received his "punishment". She closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears swell up behind them as she remembered the pain she had felt. Quickly regaining her composure as much as she could, she opened her eyes and finished reading the letter.

_Professor McGonagall has a small envelope for the two of you as well. Inside you will find identical silver chains bearing the Celtic symbols of unity. These pendants, when worn, will allow you to locate each other in the event that you are separated. They will also alert you if one of you is in peril. This may seem overwhelming and impossible, but over time you will learn more about each other and your connection._

_Please do not be afraid. I realize that in the past the two of you have been the worst of enemies, but it is time to put your past behind you and join together in the fight. You will learn more about each other and more about your connection in the days and months to come, but only if you put away your grudges and work together. I trust you both and have the utter most confidence in the great witch and wizard that you both can be. Ms. Granger, I think that it would be wise for you to speak to Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that he will not be very welcoming to Severus after the task is completed (and if I am gone, the task was completed the way it was planned). _

_Mr. Malfoy, you must have faith and courage in your decision. Do not let anyone try to force you to do something that you do not want to do. If you are reading this then that means that you took the risk and walked away from that life. That was very brave of you and I am proud. I know that it will be hard for you to resist the temptation to go back but be strong, do not give in. We need both you and Ms. Granger for you two are two of the most talented students to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. _

_Good luck to both of you and remember there will come a time when we all must choose between what is right and what is easy. No one can make that choice for you, you must follow your heart for your heart will not lead you astray._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione finished reading and looked up at McGonagall even more confused then she was before. She glanced over at Draco, who was also finished reading and just staring at the floor in front of him, trying to absorb everything he'd just read.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her work and noticed they were done. She reached into one of the desk drawers and handed Hermione an envelope, which Hermione assumed was holding the pendants that Dumbledore mentioned.

"Now remember, there is an Order meeting tomorrow night at 8pm and you will have your first session with Severus Snape directly afterwards. You two may return to your dormitories now but I do believe that you should discuss what you have just learned. This will be a tough year but I have faith that you will come through just fine." McGonagall told them, then motioned for them to leave.

Hermione had been holding back the tears that were still threatening to fall so she dashed down the stairs and towards the dormitory as fast as her feet would take her. She could hear Draco calling after her but she couldn't face him right now. After learning that what she has seen and felt was real, she didn't know if she could ever face him again. How could he betray her like that? She had helped him, confided in him. She had offered to stay with him that week that Harry was gone from Grimmauld Place. She had even developed feelings for him. But it seems that Harry was right after all, Draco Malfoy was not someone who she should have taken lightly. She should have been more cautious. She reached the portrait and muttered the password, quickly jumping through the door. She was halfway to her room when Draco caught up with her and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Damn Granger, didn't you hear me calling you? We need to talk about this." Draco said, pulling her back towards the couch. "Why did you rush off like that and why are you crying? Please tell me what is going on!"

"Fine, Malfoy. I'll tell you. You remember that day when we were at Diagon Alley and you took off somewhere and then when you came back to the Burrow you claimed that you were with your mother," Draco nodded, not really positive where she was going with this because there was no way she could've known what he was really doing that night. "Well I know, and now after reading that letter from Professor Dumbledore I'm positive, that you didn't really go to visit your mother. You went back to Voldemort that evening. You apologized for hiding from them, saying that you had been scared because you failed in your task. Voldemort told you that you showed courage by returning but then you were still punished for betraying him. I even know how you were punished. You were hit by the Crustacious Curse. I know because not only did I _see_ it happen, every word of it, but I _felt_ the curse hit you…I felt the pain that you felt. That is why I have avoided you for the past month and a half since we returned to school and why I have refused to talk to you every time you try to talk to me." Draco was just staring at her in shock.

"What do you mean, you _saw_ it? You mean all that crap that Dumbledore just told us in that letter is true? Then how come I have never had any "vision" or whatever about you?" Draco asked, still unsure of everything that she was telling him.

"I don't know.", Hermione answered quietly. They didn't say anything for awhile, just trying to absorb everything that they'd been told. Finally, Hermione spoke up quietly. "Draco, I need you to answer something for me." she said, looking up into his big grey eyes. "Why did you do it? Why did you go back after everything that happened this summer?"

"You wouldn't understand, Granger." Draco said quietly.

"What's so hard to understand? Either you want that life or you don't. You had a choice, you had a chance at a new start but you went back anyway. Was it just some sort of game for you?" Hermione demanded, her voice raising with each question.

Draco just sat there staring at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that she was one of the reasons that he chose to go back. He was afraid of what they'd do to her if they found out about his feelings for her and he couldn't take that risk. He couldn't be responsible for her being hurt. Hermione stood there, staring at him, for a few moments. She turned around and started walking off to her room. Just before she entered her bedroom, she turned around.

"You know Draco, we were all there for you. I was there for you. I'm still here. Just remember that." she said quietly before walking into her room and closing the door. She sank down on her beds, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. She didn't know until that moment just how much she really had grown to like and care about Draco Malfoy. Whatever it was that he was doing was tearing her up inside. She curled up in a ball and cried into her pillow for what seemed like hours, finally falling into a deep sleep.

_Hermione found herself walking down a long corridor. Something seemed very familiar about this corridor though she couldn't place exactly where it was. She heard voices all around her but couldn't really see anyone. Something was drawing her towards the room at the end of the hall. This all seemed very familiar to her, but yet she couldn't really place it. The voices she heard were beginning to get louder and louder till she finally reached the door and flung it open. She saw before her a room that she knew very well, a little too well. She realized that she was back in the Department of Mysteries, right there in the very chamber where Sirius had fallen through the veil just barely over a year before. All around her, her friends were fighting masked enemies wearing black cloaks. She thought she was flashing back to the prior year but something was different this time. Then she saw what was different. On the far side of the room, closest to the veil she saw someone with pale blond hair, throwing curses at one of the masked enemies. Wait, she thought to herself in her dream, Draco wasn't there that night. How is he here now? She saw Draco blast down his opponent and look over at her, locking their eyes. She saw a sudden look of terror on his face and he began to scream something at her, rushing in her direction. Just then a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, bruising her arm, and twirled her around so that she was staring right into a pair a steel grey eyes. Something was very familiar about those eyes…they were almost identical to the silvery grey eyes that she stared into every night before she fell asleep. She knew instantly who was in front of her. Lucius Malfoy. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The filthy little Mudblood who thought she could have what she didn't deserve. Did you honestly believe that my pureblood son would ever really have feelings for a disgusting thing like yourself? Well I do hope that you enjoyed your time with someone so superior because it's now cost you your life. Say goodbye, Mudblood…….Avada Kedavra."_

Hermione's scream pierced through the head dormitories breaking Draco out of his own restless slumber on the common room couch. He immediately jerked awake and dashed over the couch and down the short hallway, shoving her door open. He saw Hermione sitting straight up her bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were still closed and he concluded that she must still be asleep. He rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders, trying to shake her awake. Finally her scream subsided as she seemed to snap out of her dream. Still not fully awake, she opened her eyes to see herself staring into a pair of grey eyes. She jumped out his grasp and ,before he knew what was happening, she jumped off the bed and grabbed her wand pointing it directly at him.

"Hermione, stop, it's me. You were having a nightmare." He said, trying to calm her down, and stepping cautiously around the bed towards her, never taking his eyes off hers. After a few moments, Hermione realized who was standing in front of her. She lowered her wand and slid down the wall behind her, shaking uncontrollably. Draco rushed over to her, throwing his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. He slid one of his arms under her knees and the other supported her back while he lifted her from the ground and placed her back on her bed, pulling the blankets back over her. She stayed curled up and sobbed into her pillow, her shaking subsiding slightly. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair until her shaking stopped and her sobbing subsided. He slowly stood up and turned around to leave the room when a weak hand clasped onto his arm.

"Wait," Hermione said softly, not wanting to be alone after the nightmare she just experienced. "Don't go." She slid her hand down to his hand and pulled him gently towards her until he sat back down on the bed beside her. She was still confused over everything, but something deep down inside of her was telling her that she needed him to be there with her, to keep her safe. She scooted over on the bed and pulled back the blankets so he could climb in beside her.

Draco wasn't really sure what to do. He still had strong feelings for Hermione. He would love more than anything to hold her in his arms but he wasn't sure how she felt. But he also knew that at that moment, she needed him and wanted him beside her, so he nodded slowly at her request and allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed, and laid down beside her. He laid down on his back with his hands clasped beneath his head when Hermione caught him by surprise by laying her head on his chest and curling up next to him. After about a moment, the shock of having her laying on him wore off and he found himself instinctively putting his arm around her and holding her tightly to him. A few moments later, she was fast asleep so he settled himself in to go to sleep as well. '_This feels right,_' Draco thought to himself just as fell asleep, Hermione still cuddled against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.


	9. The Order Meeting

**A/N: just a small one this time...the next couple chapters are sort of longer than the other chapters so far so hopefully they dont hurt anyone's eyes to read ;) jks...So as promised, here are chapters 9 and 10 of Kindred Spirits...please enjoy and keep reviewing!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Order Meeting**_

The sunlight poured through the open balcony windows into the black and crimson colored Head Girl's room. Draco was standing on the balcony, sipping a cup of hot coffee, wearing nothing but the same green, black and silver plaid flannel pajama pants he'd fallen asleep in the night before. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone just in case she had another nightmare or worse. He went back inside and sat in a plush crimson armchair facing Hermione's bed and watched her sleep peacefully. She was laying half on her side, one arm up near her face and the other draped over her stomach, which was showing under her tank top that was riding up dangerously close to her chest. Her long golden-brown locks draped delicately across her pillow behind her. '_She looks like an angel,_' Draco thought to himself. '_Why does she have to be so beautiful? I cant keep her out of my head_.' Hermione began to stir, arching her back and stretching, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning," Draco said, trying not to startle her. It didn't work. Hermione jumped slightly as her eyes snapped onto the blonde boy sitting in the chair near her bed.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" she demanded, her honey eyes glaring at him.

"You had a nightmare last night, you woke me up screaming. I came to see if you were okay and once I'd calmed you down you asked me to stay with you so I did." He answered calmly, his silver eyes staring right back into hers. "And before you ask, yes I slept in your bed right there next to you…in fact you were draped over me half the night." He smirked at the last part. He'd been up for an hour standing outside watching the sunrise over the lake and thinking about things….his life, the Death Eaters, and of course Hermione. He seemed to be thinking about her more and more lately. He'd been hiding his feelings for some time now but he couldn't hide from it anymore…he was starting to fall in love with Hermione Granger. He looked at her and she was still looking at him. He had decided something that morning while he watching her sleep….he was going to tell her everything.

"Hermione, now that you are awake, I think we need to talk about some things.", he began getting up from his chair and walking to the bed where she was still sitting under the black and red duvet. She looked at him slightly apprehensively as he sat down beside her. "I know you are still upset with me because I went back to the Death Eaters. I understand that, I really do. I never wanted you to find out but I need to explain it to you." Hermione sat up straighter, not really knowing what was going on but curious as to what he was going to tell her.

"Okay, Malfoy, tell me why. Explain to me why you betrayed me and my friends and lied to us for the past four months. I'm seriously dying to understand this huge reason you have behind it." Hermione said sarcastically. Draco lowered his eyes from hers and stared at the pillow in front of him. He sighed heavily for a moment before he started talking.

"Okay a couple weeks before school started, I went to visit my mother. I had been worried about her because of the threat that I was given if I didn't succeed in my mission last year. I had to know that she was alright and she was. We had a long conversation. Now my mother is nothing like Lucius. Their marriage was arranged before they even left Hogwarts and ever since she's been fulfilling her role as a good wife, you know doesn't talk back, doesn't go behind her husband's back, etc. She told me that my father hadn't always been the way he is now. It all started back a few years before I was born. Shortly after they were married, the Dark Lord came to Lucius to invite him to join the Death Eaters. He'd supposedly heard of Lucius Malfoy while he was still in school and had been watching him for a couple years. Lucius had followed the Dark Lord for a few years and agreed with some of the ideals that he was promoting. This was of course before the Dark Lord and his followers started on their killing sprees from what my mother told me."

"Hold on, if you are going to talk about Voldemort then do me a favor and actually use his name. this is really getting incredibly absurd. Even Ron still flinches and he's been fighting against him with Harry and me for the past six years!" Hermione interjected, watching Draco wince slightly when she said Voldemort. She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh honestly, not you too. Whatever, just continue."

"Sorry, anyway, as I was saying, my father decided to join up with, um, Voldemort," he said, forcing the name out. "and suddenly his entire persona changed. He changed into the asshole that everyone knows, completely whipped and power-hungry. His dislike for Muggleborns turned into sheer hatred and my parents began fighting all the time because my mother didn't agree with him. Finally, after being beaten by Lucius enough times, she submitted and decided that she would simply keep her mouth shut. Shortly after that time, she found out that she was pregnant with me, so she became even more silent refusing to argue with Lucius about anything for fear of something happening to me. When I was a couple weeks old, she told me that Lucius took me to Voldemort. Voldemort decided then and there that I would join his ranks along with my father when I turned 17. Lucius was ordered to do whatever it took to ensure that I would join them. He drilled his beliefs into my head as soon as I could walk and talk. When I was six years old, a new family moved in down the street…a family of Muggles. But since I was so young, I still didn't understand the difference so I befriended the young boy they had. My father found out about it and beat me till I couldn't lay on my back because of the pain. I found out a week after that incident that Lucius and his "friends" had killed that entire family because I had associated with them. I decided from that moment on that I would do and act however he instructed me to because I couldn't bear to be responsible for another death. Hence why I was so vicious to you for the past six years. I was afraid that if I showed even a glimmer of anything that wasn't as he taught me, I'd have to deal with him and trust me, I deal with him enough as it is. Anyway, a couple years ago, he joined some of the other Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries…my mother told me about it because she'd overheard the plan. Apparently there was some sort of prophecy or something and whatever but after that night, Lucius was in Azkaban. What's so funny?" Hermione had stifled a giggle thinking of Lucius being dragged away by the Aurors.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. That was before you and I became friends. I was just thinking about the look on your dad's face when they dragged him out of the death chamber." Hermione recovered quickly, remembering that it was Draco's father after all.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked curiously.

"I was there, at the Department of Mysteries. So was Luna, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Ron. But this is not the time to discuss that, please continue with what you were telling me. I'm sorry I interrupted you." Hermione said, blushing because she felt embarrassed that here Draco was pouring out everything and she laughed at his father. What kind of person was she? Draco just looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say but then continued with what he was saying before.

"So that summer, after the incident that landed him in Azkaban, Voldemort showed up at the manor. He told me that I had been promised to join him by Lucius when I was an infant and that, now that Lucius had failed him for the second time, he had come to enforce it. He told me that he had a mission for me and that if I failed not only would he kill me, but he'd kill my mother and Lucius as well. I didn't really care what happened to Lucius but I couldn't bear for anything to happen to my mother. Voldemort marked me and gave me my orders. That's why I was going after Dumbledore all last year. I didn't want to do it, Hermione, I want you to believe me. But my mother means more to me than my own life because she was all I had, she was the only person who truly loved me.

So after I went back to visit her this past summer to check on her, she told me that Voldemort had personally come to the manor again and told her that if I was not back in his service before the end of the summer then she would be killed and so would I. She begged me to return to save my own life, she didn't care about herself. But it wasn't only her that Voldemort had threatened, Hermione. He'd discovered where I'd been all summer and he threatened you as well. He somehow learned of my feelings for you, and added to the fact that you were Harry's best friend as well as a "Mudblood", he threatened that he'd use you to get to me and that, Hermione, I just could not have happen." Draco took a deep breath, this was it, he was going to tell her. He just hoped that she wouldn't run away. "I love you Hermione…I'm not IN love with you, yet, but I a swiftly falling."

Hermione simply stared at him in shock for a few moments. '_Did Draco Malfoy just tell me that he was falling in love with me?_' she wondered to herself, not sure if she heard him correctly. '_I had no idea he felt the same way I do. I couldn't tell him before because I thought that he'd betrayed me but now I know he was trying to protect me._' She suddenly smiled, the realization sinking in.

"Draco, I love you too. I have for awhile but I thought that you'd….well never mind it's not important now. What's important is that we both love each other and we cant let anything keep us apart. You read what Dumbledore wrote…we need to work together, not apart. I know you are scared Draco but you need to keep as far from the Death Eaters as possible. Don't be afraid for me, I can handle it. As for Narcissa, I'm sure that Remus will do something to help her. You can talk to him tonight at the meeting." Hermione paused for a moment and looked into his big silvery-grey eyes. She leaned towards him and kissed him lovingly. Pulling back, she smiled sweetly. "But for the moment, I'm going to the Great Hall…I'm starving!" She said, laughing, and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeper.

Later that evening, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco all walked off the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. As soon as they stepped into the house, however, they sensed that something was happening. Harry rushed ahead of the rest of them into the living room where the meeting was to be held. Everyone was sitting anxiously awaiting the student's arrivals. The rest of them rushed after Harry into the living room as well.

"Oh good, you are all here.", Remus Lupin said quickly, motioning for the students to quickly take their seats. "As you all know, there is many things happening in the last year at the Department of Mysteries. Well it appears that Voldemort and his Death Eaters have discovered something else of value there. Earlier this evening, we received word that one of the Unspeakables had been taken from the Department by two unrecognized Death Eaters…the witness could tell because they saw the Dark Mark on their arms. As you all know, no one knows exactly what the Unspeakables study there because they are unable to speak about it to anyone outside of that room. Severus has just returned from a Death Eater meeting with the news that they are planning an attack on the Department tonight, in approximately 2 hours. We need to head them off before any of them can infiltrate that room. If Voldemort discovers the secrets hidden within that room, he will be able to receive a huge advantage over us because no one in this room knows that information. It could prove to be incredibly useful to his side and ours but given that no one even knows what's contained there, it could also prove incredibly hazardous."

"Who all is going, Remus," Hermione asked. "I'm just asking out of curiosity, since I already know that I'm going."

"You, my dear girl, are wrong. You are to stay put." Moody spoke up.

"Excuse me," Hermione replied standing up. "Is Harry going tonight?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, of course, 'Mione.", Harry replied. "We have reason to believe that Voldemort himself will be there as well so I of course must go. Ron and Draco are coming as well and so are the older members. You need to stay here this time. We need you back at the school."

"Over my dead body, Harry James Potter.", Hermione said, narrowing her eyes. She'd never been left out of anything. She'd been with Harry and Ron through everything and she could not believe they were trying to keep her back now. "I have been with you through everything! If it wasn't for me, you would never have figured out about the Sorcerer's Stone and you sure as hell wouldn't have gotten through the maze or even known about it if I hadn't seen that damn trapdoor! You would never have figured out there was a basilisk terrorizing the school! And how in the bloody hell would you have managed to save Sirius third year, Harry? Care to tell me that one! And I'm not even going to bring up the Department of Mysteries only a little over a year ago! I've almost died fighting along side you and now you are going to try and keep me back? I don't think so. I am going and you aren't going to stop me." With that, she stormed from the room, leaving the entire Order staring after her. No one had ever seen Hermione so angry before.

Harry watched her leave, thinking about what she had said. She was right, she'd helped him out through everything. She'd helped them out in the DoM the night that Sirius was killed and was almost killed during that battle and had stood by him no matter what the price.

"You know, Remus, she's right. I still don't understand why you didn't want her to come with us." Harry asked, leaning closer to speak more quietly. "I think that we need to let her come along because if we don't, I think she might leave and we need her. You heard about the connection that she and Draco have. Remember that letter that Dumbledore left for us? It could definitely help."

Lupin nodded in agreement. Originally he had believed that they should not include Hermione this time because of the connection that Dumbledore had informed them of. He believed it could distract her since neither of them were fully aware of it or knew how to use it yet, but after her outburst and Harry's words, Lupin admitted that she was right. She was not a child, she was a full member of the Order of the Phoenix and so obviously knew what she was doing.

"Very well, she may accompany the rest of us to the Department of Mysteries. Harry, could you please fetch her for us? We need to leave as soon as we've gone over our plan of attack." Lupin finally stated, looking somewhat defeated. Harry walked out of the room to find her and after a few moments of yelling (all from Hermione) the two returned to the living room and took their seats, Hermione still looking somewhat irritated. The next hour was spent discussing tactics and forming attack parties. Hermione and Ron would, of course, be in the main party with Harry. Draco was with them as well (because of Hermione) along with Bill Weasley, Moody, Tonks, and a newer member by the name of Jeremy Donovan. Jeremy was only a few years older than the trio. He was also a Muggleborns but his parents were murdered over the summer by Death Eaters and when Lupin discovered him, they asked him to join. He was very gifted in Transfiguration and Potions so his skills would come in definitely handy. He was a very handsome young man. Dark brown hair that was very neatly kept, piercing hazel eyes which seemed to change colors depending on his mood…tonight they were a sharp green. He was also very well built, which Hermione noticed the first time she'd seen him. Jeremy seemed to have taken a liking to Hermione since their first meeting and was constantly flirting with her. Even Hermione couldn't resist his debonair charm and was seen giggling often whenever they talked. **(A/N: even though Draco and Hermione have declared that they love each other in private, they are not public yet and no one knows about them.)**

The members grouped themselves and apparated to their designated spots at the Ministry of Magic. When Harry's group arrived, they immediately made their way down the elevators into the dungeon areas of the Department of Mysteries. Harry knew instinctively the way to go to find the locked room. He had relived that night over and over again in his mind for the last year and a half. They crept silently through the DoM from room to room, looking for any signs of the Death Eaters or Voldemort who should be there by now. Hermione stopped suddenly for a moment and thrust her hand into her pocket, pulling out two silver chains. She handed one to Draco, who looked at her strangely, but nodded, and then placed the other around her own neck. As soon as Draco placed his around his neck she felt a strange sensation flow from the pendant into her. 'It must be working already.' she thought to herself as they continued after the others, Hermione running to catch up to Harry and Ron who were leading the group. They entered a room and were suddenly bombarded with hexes and curses. Apparently they'd finally found the Death Eaters. Their group split itself and each began dueling with the Death Eaters. One of them grabbed Hermione from behind and threw her into the stone wall. She slid down and recovered quickly, pointing her wand at the throat of her assailant. He was not wearing a mask and she recognized him immediately. It was Antonin Dolohov, the same Death Eater who almost ended her life a year and a half ago during the last battle at the Department of Mysteries. She looked at him in shock because she was positive that he'd been among those who were sent to Azkaban.

"Oh yes, we were, little Mudblood.", Dolohov answered her, apparently reading her thoughts. "Until last night when we were "released" you could say. Did you really believe we were never getting out? Besides I don't think I'd pass up an opportunity to finish what I started with you the last time. _Crucio_!" He screamed at Hermione. Luckily, Hermione managed to jump out of the way barely seconds before the curse would have hit her. The two dueled intensely for the next 15 minutes, dodging curses as swiftly as cats on a hot tin roof. Hermione rolled left quickly, dodging yet another attempt of the Crustacious curse and grabbed a large paperweight-type object from a nearby desk and in one fluid motion managed to knock it across Dolohov's head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Hermione noticed that he wasn't moving and took it as a sign that she could move on to help the others, only when she looked around the room, she saw that they were the only ones there anymore. She'd been so preoccupied with Dolohov that she didn't even notice the fight had left the room. She ran to the other side and through the open door, hoping to find the others in the next room but they were not there either. She made her way quickly through that room and the next and then found herself in a long hallway. As she started moving down the hallway, she heard the sound of a fight from somewhere at the end of the hall. Walking down the hall cautiously, she suddenly was overcome by a tremendous sense of deja-vu. She had definitely been here before…it was the same hallway they'd come down the last time they were here. But there was something else. She remembered seeing this hallway not too long ago. She hastened her steps, subconsciously knowing exactly where she was going but not really sure how at the same time. She reached the room at the end of the hall and the battle screams got so loud it was almost as if they were all around her. She cautiously entered the room and suddenly she realized why it all seemed too familiar.


	10. The Locked Room

_**Chapter 10: The Locked Room**_

As soon as Hermione stepped through the door, she realized why it all looked so familiar to her. She was standing in the Death Chamber and there, right at the end of the room, mounted up on a platform was the Veil. She glanced around the room and saw Harry, Ron and the others dueling with the Death Eaters. It was all too familiar of a sight. Neville (who had been in another group when they left Headquarters) was battling Bellatrix Lestrange, who had her hood down and her mask off, and they were throwing curses back and forth as quickly as possible. She crept down through the theater-like room, moving as if she were in a trance state. She saw Ron fighting against a masked predator who seemed to be winning the fight. She watched as a red stream left the Death Eater's wand and struck Ron in the chest. Ron screamed out in agony and collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming. She could only assume he'd been hit with a 'Crucio'. She whipped out her own wand and threw a curse right back at the Death Eater who had struck Ron, distracting the Death Eater's attention and forcing the curse to be lifted from him. Ron stumbled back to his feet and smiled a thank you to Hermione. Hermione directed her eyes around the room again, this time focusing on the one person that she was most concerned about: Draco. He was dueling with another Death Eater, down near the veil. The events of the last battle in this room came flooding back to Hermione as she watched them dueling closer to the Veil. She had still been unconscious during the battle in this room but she'd heard the tale relived so many times it was like a placed memory to her. She inched closer towards the two duelers when suddenly Draco struck down his opponent and turned towards her direction, giving her a soft smile. She smiled back but as she did, Draco's face suddenly contorted into one of terror and began moving swiftly towards her. Once again she felt an overwhelming sense of deja-vu when suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind, one of the hands grabbing her wand and throwing it. She was spun around harshly and was face to face with her assailant….and looking into a pair of steel eyes she realized instantly who it was: Lucius Malfoy. She screamed in terror as her dream flashed back into her memory from the night before. She knew what was coming but she wasn't ready to die.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The filthy little Mudblood who thought she could have what she didn't deserve. Did you honestly believe that my pureblood son would ever really have feelings for a disgusting thing like yourself? Well I do hope that you enjoyed your time with someone so superior because it's now cost you your life. Say goodbye, Mudblood…Avada Ked..", Lucius spoke, raising her wand but was interrupted by another speaking the same curse. Just as Lucius was about to strike his wand down, killing Hermione, a jet of green shot out from beside Hermione and struck Lucius directly in the chest. His look was one of sheer surprise as his grasp fell from her arm and he collapsed into a heap…dead. Hermione collapsed to her knees, shaking, knowing that she had been seconds away from being killed. She had never been so terrified in her life as she stared at Lucius' cold dead body in front of her. She felt another hand on her shoulder and almost screamed. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her as she realized that Draco was now kneeling beside her.

"Did…did….was…was that…you?" she stuttered, still shaking badly, not taking her eyes off of Lucius' lifeless form. Draco nodded silently. "Why? Why did you kill your own father Draco?"

"Because he was going to kill you 'Mione. I couldn't let that happen. Had we known beforehand that they had broken out of Azkaban I would have insisted that you stay behind." He kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet. All around them the Order members were defeating their opponents until the last couple of Death Eaters remained and they ran from the room. She glanced into the corner where Neville had been battling Bellatrix and saw Neville stand emotionless over her ragged figure on the ground. She smiled a weak smile…Neville had finally gotten the revenge on her for the torture she'd caused his family. Suddenly she remembered that Voldemort was supposed to have been here but she didn't recall seeing him anywhere when she entered the room. She snapped up and looked around for Harry…she found him kneeling and out of breath near the Veil at the edge of the room.

"Harry! Where is he? Where is Voldemort?" she asked, jumping over things and darting down to where Harry was.

When she reached him, he stood up and looked at her curiously. "I dunno Hermione…I guess he didn't come. Just sent his lackies to do the job like he did with the prophecy."

"But remember, even then he still showed up later. Come one, we need to get out of here before he finds you! You are in no condition to be facing him right now." she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up the stairs and out the door.

They were just about to the door when Harry finally overpowered her and stopped.

"Hermione, what if he's already gotten to the room? This was probably just a distraction, you know. I have to find him. You know that as well as I do, Hermione. Remember the prophecy?" Harry spoke to her, trying to clear her mind and get her to understand. She stared into his emerald eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Well then, if we're going lets go already.", she replied as they exited the room together, quickly followed by the others.

Draco watched Hermione and Harry walk hand in hand, wands out. He'd never seen either of them so determined. Harry kept mentioning something about a prophecy. Draco was certain that this was the prophecy that Lucius had been arrested for trying to steal for Voldemort at the end of fifth year. He stayed a small distance from Harry and Hermione as they cautiously made their way through the various rooms in search of that locked door. He felt the pendant around his neck start to warm and he realized that Hermione was terrified. She was absolutely terrified of what was possibly going to happen and as he realized this he looked at the two friends in front of him and saw them tighten their grips on each others hands. He felt his heart weakening at the sight and suddenly he saw Hermione glance back at him worriedly.

The group turned down another corridor, an unfamiliar one. It was long and dark with very little light to show the way. There didn't seem to be any end to this corridor and no doors on either side of it. 'This has got to be the way', Harry thought to himself, letting go of Hermione's hand (which he'd just realized he was still holding) and motioning the group forward cautiously. After about a 10 minute walk down the deserted corridor, they finally saw a door about 50 feet in front of them. Harry raced forward and lunged for the doorknob only to find it locked. He threw a few unlocking spells at the door but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly an idea struck him. He remembered the letter he had received from Dumbledore (at the same time that Hermione and Draco had received theirs) telling Harry about the connection between Draco and Hermione and how it could be a great help to the cause. Harry wondered for a moment if that "connection" could also somehow increase their power together. If not, oh well…at least it would be worth a try right?

"Hermione, come here.", Harry whispered beckoning Hermione to him. He leaned in close to whisper to her. "Do you think that maybe you and Malfoy could try to open it?"

"Um what good is that going to do Harry? You've already tried every unlocking spell you can think of." Hermione replied, slightly confused as to why Harry would be asking them to try the same thing that he'd already been unsuccessful in doing.

"True but perhaps, possibly, that "connection" thing that you all have might help you tap into each others powers. I just mean, hey it's worth a try right?" Harry gave a small smile of hope. Hermione pondered the idea for a moment and nodded.

"Okay you go stand guard with the others, Harry and Draco and I will see if we can somehow figure a way to open this door." Harry walked back to the others to talk to them about strategies and whatnot in case they did get the door opened. Hermione walked over to Draco and told him of the idea. They grasped hands and went in front of the locked door, their wands raised. They both concentrated, trying to figure out how to combine their powers. Pointing their wands and the doorknob, they tried every unlocking spell that either of them had ever learned but still nothing. Exasperated, but still holding Draco's hand, Hermione reached forward and grabbed the doorknob. As soon as her fingers wrapped around it, she heard a small unlocking type sound but it still wouldn't budge. She let go of Draco's hand and used both hands to try and force it open, each time continuing to hear a small sound, like a lock unlocking itself. 'Dammit!' Hermione thought to herself, frustrated, 'I swear I heard something when I touched it. But why wont it open?' She leaned against the door and lost herself in concentration, trying desperately to think of something.

"Oh I think I get it!", she suddenly exclaimed. "Draco, grab the doorknob. Oh don't give me that look just humor me alright?" Draco was eyeing her curiously but did as she said. Her hand was still on the doorknob and the moment his hand slid over hers and touched the metal of the knob itself, the door sprang open. They jumped back in surprise, they're eyes wide.

"Um, Harry?" She said, not taking her eyes off the room the was now spread out in front of her. Harry turned around and saw Draco and Hermione standing in front of a now open door. The rest of the group quickly joined them inside the room, everyone glancing around in a mixture of awe and curiosity.

The room was gigantic, probably the biggest room in the entire Department of Mysteries. The walls were filled with objects framed in glass boxes or surrounded by magical protection fields. There were all sorts of things from goblets to swords and everything in between. Upon closer examination of one sword in particular, Hermione saw a name plate in front of it that said "_Caliburn_". She gasped in awe. That sword, from what she had known, was supposedly pure myth…just a legend. But no, there it was right in front of her own eyes. **(A/N: _Caliburn _is the Latin name for Excalibur, King Arthur's sword). **All around the room, other legendary objects were placed up by the walls. '_They must be studying the magical properties of them or something' _Hermione thought to herself, still looking around in awe. Her eyes continued to dart around the room, coming to a rest on the back wall. She realized that there was a small gap in the wall and that there was a soft blue light emitting from the gap. Grabbing Harry, she went to see what the glow was coming from. When the reached the back wall they found that the gap was in fact large enough to fit a person so Harry and Hermione entered the room one at a time.

There in the very center of the back room was a tablet, made out of, what looked like, granite. It seemed to be the tablet that was emitting the blue glow. Both stopped and just stared, seemingly captivated by it. They took a few steps when suddenly they realized that they were not the only ones in the locked room anymore. A scream sounded from the main room behind them and there were a few crashes. Spinning around and dashing back to the other room, Hermione and Harry saw the intruder. Hermione gasped as she saw their worst fear. Lord Voldemort was now there and walking slowly towards herself and Harry.

"Well, well. I must give you a proper thank you for allowing me access to this room. Sometime you must tell me how you managed to get through the door when even I couldn't penetrate it." Lord Voldemort's red eyes moved around the room. He turned as soon as he saw Draco. "I see I have found myself a traitor." He moved towards where Draco was standing, looking more scared than anyone had ever seen him look before. Voldemort grabbed Draco's left arm and wretched it upwards, exposing the dark mark on his forearm. "It appears that you have forgotten what this mark means, young Mr. Malfoy. I am sure that your father was very ashamed to hear of this."

"Lucius is dead. I killed his sorry ass." Draco screamed back at Voldemort, wrenching his arm from his clammy grip. As soon as the words were comprehended in the Dark Lord's mind, his evil smirk left his face and he struck Draco, knocking him into a nearby bookshelf, unconscious.

"I will deal with you later." He spat on Draco as he turned his attention back to Harry and Hermione standing in front of the gap to the back room. He made his way the rest of the way across the large room to stand in front of the two. He quickly immobilized Harry and looked over to Hermione. He lifted his bony finger up and slid it over her cheek watching her flinch under his touch.

"You are definitely tasty. I would pay to have someone like you working for me but unfortunately you are nothing but a filthy Mudblood and a nothing to no one." He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off the floor. "I could kill you right now, but why bother? It'll be more fun to watch you suffer as all those you hold dear die off one by one." With that he threw her across the room. She crashed into another case, falling forward from the force of the collision, her face smacking painfully into the cement floor and the back of her head bleeding profusely from the impact against the shelves. As soon as his back was turned, as he was throwing Hermione across the room, he was hit in the back by a spell that made him stagger a bit but wasn't really strong enough to do much else. He turned back towards the gap and saw Harry standing there pointing his wand at his chest.

"I think it's time we ended this…._Tom_." Harry said, not fidgeting a millimeter from his spot. "Seriously, it's getting old already." The use of Voldemort's real name gained him a Crucio and found Harry reeling in agony for a moment.

"Oh young Potter. The time will come for your removal. I've never seen one quite so eager to die. However, now is not the time. I am only here for the tablet and now that you and your friends have so kindly enabled me passage to. Thanks again by the way."

Voldemort moved his hand slightly, magically forcing Harry aside just like the others, and walking through the gap to the back room. The remaining members dashed forward following Voldemort to the back room and pointing their wands at him and simultaneously shouting _Impedimenta_! Voldemort froze for a moment, his hands on the glowing tablet. But before any of the members could reach him, the spell wore off and he picked up the tablet from it's resting place and turning to face the remaining members who were all staring at him with a slight bit of shock on their faces from the little effect their joint spell had on him.

"Well I must say it's been fun children but I must be off now." Voldemort replied. Suddenly there was a loud _POP _and he was gone…with the magical tablet.

The group rushed back into the main chamber to check on their fallen friends. Harry was already trying to get to his feet, not being thrown far enough to do any actual damage. Across the room, Draco was also coming to and trying to climb back to his feet. When he finally got to a standing position, he looked around the room. Someone seemed to be missing.

"Hey, where's Hermione? Ow." Draco asked, feeling a sudden tension relaying into him from the pendant hanging on his chest. He suddenly remembered what the letter said about the pendants…they could sense when the other was in peril. His eyes scanned the room again frantically, finally falling on a limp form sprawled on the ground a few feet behind him. 'Oh my god.' he thought to himself, rushing over to the form and kneeling down beside her where Jeremy Donovan was already kneeling, using his wand to try and heal her a bit so they could transport her back to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey could tend to her injuries. Draco watched as Jeremy stopped the bleeding on the backside of her head and then decided it was alright to try and roll her over. Her caramel colored locks fell dramatically over the side of her face and upon pushing the hair gently away, Draco noticed that the entire side of her face was beginning to bruise, seemingly from where her face hit the cement floor.

"Oh god." Draco whispered, trying to force the tears that were swelling up behind his eyes from the sight of her broken body. "Please be alright. We've got to get her to Madam Pomfrey. Come on, lets go….NOW!" Draco demanded jumping to his feet, allowing Jeremy to slide his arms beneath Hermione, lifting her limp body into the air. Normally they could have simply levitated her but they had to apparate back to the Hogwarts gates, which required contact with the person. One by one, each of the members apparated with a POP, appearing moments later in front of the huge iron gates of Hogwarts. They all began there ascent up the pathway to the front doors, Draco and Jeremy, still holding Hermione tightly, in the lead.


	11. A Halloween to Remember part one

_**Chapter 11: A Halloween to Remember (part one)**_

It had been two weeks since the mission to the Department of Mysteries and Hermione was finally almost fully recovered. She had sustained not only a nice little amount of blood loss from the injury to her head but also a severe concussion, a broken rib, and a cracked wrist (from falling on top of her arm). Madam Pomfrey had performed concealment charms to rid her face of the bruises and the swelling had finally receded. She was able to move around more and was eating well so Madam Pomfrey had decided that she would be released in the next couple days. Hermione was pleased to hear this because it was only about three days until Halloween and she was looking forward to seeing what the prefects had planned. It would be a great time to get away from the thoughts and memories that plagued her mind of the night at the DoM. Her back and side still ached slightly because she had asked for no more pain potions as soon as she came out of the week long coma she was in. Madam Pomfrey had placed her in a sleep-induced coma for one week in order for her body to fully heal without any interruptions.

The past few days had been full. Harry and Ron and even Ginny had been up to visit her as many times a day as possible, bringing books and her homework and just chatting. She had to yell at Ron once because he was trying to baby her right after she awoke but she was not having that. She was an eighteen year old woman, older than Ron and Harry, and knew the risks going in and would not under any circumstance be treated like a child who was sick. She was slightly saddened, however, at the fact that she had not seen nor heard from Draco since she'd come to. She remembered the night before the Order meeting when he had poured his heart out to her. They had confessed their feelings for one another and now he seemed to be avoiding her. She was still wearing her pendant and every now and then she'd feel it warm up and could feel that he was hurting. Not a physical pain (they could tell the difference) but a mental and emotional hurt. She wanted desperately to see him, to have him hold her and kiss her.

Finally, Friday came along, October 30, the day she was to be released from the hospital. Harry came up to the hospital wing during lunch to get her and accompany her back to her common room. He brought her a change of clothes from her dormitory and after changing in the lavatory and getting a final check by Madam Pomfrey, the two friends walked out of the hospital wing, their arms linked together. They reached the Heads dorms and walked through the portrait hole. Harry plunked himself on the couch while Hermione went to her room to drop off some stuff. She noticed that Draco's door was open and looking in, she realized he was not there. Wanting so desperately to talk to him, she rushed into her room and wrote a quick note to Draco asking him to meet her in their common room after lunch. Returning to the common room, she asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig for a moment and he walked with her to the Owlery. After sending off the note with Hedwig, they headed down to the Great Hall where there was still a little bit of lunch left and Hermione was starving. As she walked in with Harry, she saw Hedwig fly through the hall and drop the note in front of Draco. Smiling, she linked arms with Harry again and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco unrolled the note from the snowy owl, which he had immediately recognized as Harry's owl (everyone knew that was Harry's owl…snowy owls weren't that common there).

_Draco, _

_Meet me in our common room after lunch. We need to talk._

_Hermione_

He folded up the note and shoved it into his robe pocket. He glanced up towards the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting there talking with Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry's arm slung protectively over her shoulders. Draco felt the heat rise slightly in his cheeks seeing Harry's arm around her but quickly looked back down at his plate. He had been too scared to see her up in the hospital wing during the last couple weeks. He didn't know she was scheduled to get out today. His thoughts floated to the night before the Order meeting. They had told each other 'I love you' for the first time that night. He realized that neither of them had said it since…._'Of course, Hermione was in a coma for a week and hasn't seen me since that night either_,' he cursed to himself. _'Why didn't I visit her? I know what she must be thinking, probably wants to talk about what happened._' Was he regretting telling her how he felt? No he had been afraid to say it at first but he had told her and he didn't regret it. '_Maybe she regrets it…_' Sighing, he pushed his plate aside and gulped down the remainder of his pumpkin juice. Grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall, trying to decide if he should meet her or not. Common sense told him not to but his heart was telling him to run to her. It was like a constant battle inside him ever since July when they'd first kissed that morning before the wedding. But ever since the mission to the Department of Mysteries, he hadn't been able to go near her. The site of her mangled body kept replaying itself over in his head. He didn't know what had happened to her because he had been knocked out as well. He knew that this was something that she knew could happen and apparently it hadn't been the first time. He'd learned that in their fifth year they'd gone to the same place and she'd almost been killed. And yet she still stuck next to Harry Potter and fought with him no matter what. He didn't understand their relationship and it was not something that he wanted to compete with either. He recalled his feelings when they were walking down the corridor in the DoM and he saw the two of them holding hands. He recalled having the same feelings when he saw them enter the Great Hall at lunch with their arms linked together and then again when he saw Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders at the table. He couldn't bear to admit it to himself but he was jealous. Jealous of the way she looked at Harry. Jealous of their ability to be near each other whenever they wanted to. He found his way to the Heads dormitories and went inside, throwing off his robes and flinging himself onto the couch. As soon as his head fell onto the armrest, he felt himself overcome with drowsiness and decided to drift off to sleep before she got there. '_Maybe if I'm asleep she'll leave me be…_' he thought to himself as he drifted off into slumber.

A short thirty minutes later, after giving Harry a kiss goodbye (ONLY on the CHEEK mind you), Hermione made her way into the Heads dormitory, still unsure as to what she was planning to say to Draco if he was waiting for her. As soon as the portrait hole closed behind her, she saw him. He was sprawled lazily on the couch in the common room, fast asleep. He seemed almost angelic…his platinum blond locks draped over his face as he was laying on his stomach. One arm hung limp over the side of the couch. As soon as she saw him all she wanted to do was run to his side and kiss him all over. The thing that happened two weeks ago in the DoM made her realize that she wanted to embrace her life and everything in it…including Draco Malfoy. Life was much too short and if that night was anything compared to what the remainder of the year could hold, she wasn't sure if she'd live to see graduation in eight short months. After watching him sleep for a few moments, she decided against waking him and instead crossed the common room softly, sneaking into her room to change. She closed her door, not knowing that Draco had actually woken up from the sound of the portrait hole opening but was pretending to be asleep as to not have to face her. She quickly grabbed some comfortable pajamas (deep blue satin pants and a crème colored sateen camisole) and set them, plus a change of panties, in the bathroom. She then grabbed a warm blanket and crept back into the common room. Draco had been lying there awake since he heard her door shut but then immediately closed his eyes once more when he heard her creeping down the hallway back to the common room. She saw he was still "asleep" so she gently covered him in the blanket and leaned over, kissing him softly on the cheek. Hermione returned to her room and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath…something she'd been craving since she woke up in the hospital wing a week ago.

As she slipped into the warm water, she allowed her body to relax, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Her mind traveled in circles remembering everything that had happened in the recent months. She remembered the first kiss she shared with Draco back the morning of the Weasley wedding; she remembered the first vision she had when Draco had returned to Voldemort to receive his punishment; she remembered Draco pouring his life out to her and the two of them confessing their feelings; the Department of Mysteries when Lucius Malfoy had almost killed her but was killed by his own son who was protecting her; being picked up by her neck by Voldemort himself and being thrown across the room; waking up in the hospital wing a few days ago…her mind kept racing. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize how sleepy she was and began to drift off to sleep, lying there in the warm bathtub.

Hermione was awoken by a soft knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hermione?" she heard Draco's soft voice through the door. Hermione, quickly realizing she was still in the tub, jumped out and wrapped her bathrobe around her and walked over to the door. She opened it slowly, unsure of exactly what state the person on the other side of it would be in. She had sent him the note saying that she wanted to talk but now that they were both right there, all her words seemed to escape her memory.

"Draco.", she said quietly, looking into his beautiful silver eyes that seemed to be full of confusion and sadness. As if an unseen force had taken over her body, she suddenly threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. For a moment he seemed stunned by her reaction but slowly pulled himself together and slipped his arms cautiously around her waist. After a few moments, Hermione broke the embrace and looked back up at Draco. She had so many things running through her mind but the main thing she wanted to know was where they stood.

"Can we, um, can we go sit down?" Hermione asked timidly, averting her eyes from his and looking towards the common room. Draco nodded. "Okay give me a min to get dressed and I'll be down there." He sat himself down on the sofa. Hermione quickly threw on her pajamas and joined him in the common room. Instinctively she started to sit down beside him on the couch but at the last moment thought better of it and sat in the chair next to him instead. He felt Hermione's eyes on him and he looked down at his lap. After what felt like hours, she finally spoke.

"Draco, I need to know what's going on. With us. Before the meeting, before the mission, we said some things. I've been thinking about them all week since I've been awake and I need to know….did you mean what you said? Do you regret it?"

Those were two of the questions that Draco had been dreading ever since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts while Hermione was unconscious. He had been going over those exact questions in his own mind day in and day out for the past two weeks. He was falling in love with her, that much was true. But something inside him just did not want to admit it. Deep inside, he was cursing himself for allowing her to get too close. There were moments when he wished he could rewind time and never tell her how he felt but he knew that was not possible. Slowly he lifted his eyes and found hers, still staring at him, questioning him. He loved everything about her. Every time he looked into those big honey colored eyes, he could see his own soul. He could feel every feeling that he'd wanted so desperately to feel his entire life. But then the other parts of him were screaming that it could never happen. They could never truly be together. Even if they were on the same side now. Even if her friends had gradually become somewhat accepting of him. It would never work. They were so different. Then he'd recalled and reread the letter that Dumbledore had written to them before he was killed. Dumbledore had told them that they had some sort of connection and that still haunted and terrified Draco.

"Yes, I meant every word. Do I regret saying them? To be perfectly honest…sometimes…yes. Not because I didn't mean it but because parts of me don't want them to be true. Part of me doesn't want to admit it. Sometimes I just want to forget anything ever happened and other times I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go." Draco leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"So why didn't you ever come to visit me in the hospital? Did you even care how I was doing? I waited every day to see you, to feel your touch, but you never came." Hermione asked quietly, trying to absorb what he was telling her.

"I couldn't bear to see you after what happened. I thought that I had lost you that night. I shut myself off. If I didn't see you then I thought maybe I would stop feeling so much pain. You are so strong and beautiful, Hermione, and I couldn't bear to see you lying in that hospital bed like that…broken and bruised." He heard her move from the chair next to him and kneel in front of him. He felt her hands gently grasp his own which were still covering his face and gently pull them away. He looked up and saw her eyes bearing into his own. They were glistening lightly.

"Draco," Hermione said. "I don't regret what I said. I don't care how strange it is or how much it shouldn't happen. I love you and nothing is going to change that. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, sometimes it just finds you when you least expect it to. If someone were to tell me last year that I would fall in love with Draco Malfoy I would probably laugh in their faces. But now it's here, and I have, and I don't regret any of it. Please don't push it away just because you are scared or confused. Don't lose something that could be wonderful because you don't think that it's supposed to be that way." She leaned into him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She leaned her forehead onto his and put her hands gently on the back of his neck.

"But how can we be together? Your friends would never accept it. Even though we are all on the same side now doesn't mean that we can stand each other. They tolerate me just as I tolerate them."

"We can be together. We cant hide our feelings simply because we think people wont approve of it. I don't want to hide it. I want to be happy and I want you to be happy." She smiled. His heart melted whenever she smiled. He looked into her eyes again and saw that love that was there. He put his hands gently on her shoulders, pulling her in closer. He allowed his feelings to take over and kissed her gently. Their kiss became more passionate and she felt his tongue softly asking for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him entrance and melted into the passion of their kiss as their tongues danced lovingly together, gently struggling for dominance. His hands slid down to her waist and he gently pulled her upwards on leaned back, pulling her forward to him till she was straddling his legs. She felt his arms slide around her waist, holding her close to him, and she allowed her arms to loosen and they found their way around his neck, one hand softly fondling his hair as their kiss deepened. They finally broke apart, both gasping for air.

"So, now what do we do?" Draco asked quietly, after he had caught his breath. A small smile played on her slightly swollen lips.

"Now, we get some rest because tomorrow we are going to a party." She slid off his lap and pulled him off the couch, kissing him gently once more. She let go of his hands and walked towards the dorm rooms. He watched her walk away, her soft chestnut curls bouncing slightly as she moved. Before she could enter her room, he rushed around the sofa and came up behind her, grasping her waist.

"Sleep with me tonight." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide for a moment. '_He's not really asking what I think he's asking is he?_' she thought to herself. Realizing what she must be thinking, he quickly added, " I mean actually _sleep_, 'Mione. I just want to feel you close to me tonight and wake up with you in my arms tomorrow." He saw a small smile form on her lips as she nodded and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. They walked over to his bed and Hermione sat slowly on the edge of it while Draco stepped into his closet to change for bed. He emerged wearing a pair of black silk pants detailed with silver dragons and no shirt. She watched as he climbed into the bed and motioned to her to join him. She looked at him and with a small, unsure smile, she climbed slowly into his bed with her back to him, she felt him slide towards her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He nuzzled his face into her neck, making himself comfortable. She allowed herself to loosen up and get comfortable in his arms and shortly found herself falling asleep…more comfortable than she had been in a long time. Just before sleep overcame him as well, he whispered softly, "I love you Hermione."

The sun was barely rising over the lake when Hermione woke up. She laid still for a moment, enjoying the warm feeling of having Draco's arm still wrapped protectively around her and his warm breath on her neck. Knowing it was incredibly early and not wanting to wake him, she very slowly and gently moved his arm off of her waist and slid silently from his bed. Being in the hospital wing for the past two weeks, she had not gotten a chance to go to Hogsmeade and buy a new outfit for the Halloween party that evening so Ginny had made Hermione promise to let her take Hermione to Hogsmeade this morning. It was roughly six in the morning but she'd seen Ginny in her "shopping spree" moods before and new that she probably had three hours maximum to get ready to go. Conjuring up a hot cup of sweet tea, she made her way over to Draco's double doors that led to his side of the balcony. She smiled silently as she remembered the night before. Neither of them had regretted saying 'I love you' to the other, which in itself was an amazing feeling. Never in a million years had Hermione thought that she'd, under any circumstances, fall in love with Draco Malfoy and actually have him RETURN her feelings. Placing her cup on the banister, she gave a long full body stretch, her camisole reaching high and baring her trim stomach. As she did this however, she was slightly startled when she felt two hands sliding themselves around her bare midriff. The two of them stood there for a few moments, cuddling into each other and just staring off over the lake.

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing tonight…_together_? I just mean, are you sure you want it out in the open so soon?" Draco asked curiously. Not that he wasn't anxious to let their secret out so they wouldn't have to hide like they did over the summer but he was still slightly worried about her friends and how they'd react.

"Yes, Draco. I'm positive. I'm not going to hide my feelings from anyone. I love you and I want everyone to know that. Now, as much as I would absolutely love to continue standing here in your arms, I must get dressed and get downstairs for some food because I'm famished and I know that Gin is going to have me worn out by the time we get back from Hogsmeade." She turned her head and kissed him softly on the cheek before walking back in to his room.

It was about a quarter till 8 when Hermione reached the Great Hall for breakfast with Draco, who let go of her hand before opening the doors since they'd agreed that they would keep up "appearances" until that night at the party when they would announce their involvement. Hermione smiled discreetly to Draco as they parted ways, making her way to the Gryffindor table where Ginny was already waiting.

"Morning, Gin. How did I know you'd be down here already," Hermione said, sarcastically, to her best friend.

"Well come on, Mione. We've got to get you ready for this party tonight. Besides, we hardly get to spend any time just the two of us anymore so I wanted to get an early start on our "girl's day out". Ginny replied.

The hall began to fill up more over the next 30 minutes. The girls were joined by Ron and Harry, who decided to sneak up behind them and try to scare them but really only ended up with both of the boys having wands pointed at them playfully by the two not-so-unsuspecting girls. The foursome laughed and talked for a few more moments before the girls announced that they were leaving.

"Okay, want to meet at the Three Broomsticks say around noon for a butterbeer?" Harry asked the girls as they stood up. They both smiled and nodded…that gave them three full hours of girl time before then. Giggling and linking arms, the two best friends walked swiftly from the hall in excitement at the shopping trip ahead of them.

Two hours later, the girls were still in the dress shop, trying to find the perfect dress. Hermione wanted to look extra special since this would be the first event with Draco. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw it. The perfect dress. She grabbed it off the rack and hurriedly tried it on in the dressing room, coming out to show Ginny. The girls both agreed that it was perfect, so perfect it seemed as if the dress was made specifically for Hermione. They went up to the counter to pay for Hermione's dress and walked happily out the doors into the streets of Hogsmeade, heading towards the Three Broomsticks to wait for Harry and Ron. The girls spent the rest of the day with the boys, most of the time was spent in Honeydukes and Zonko's of course. It was close to 5 pm when the foursome made the trek back to Hogwarts castle to get ready for that night's party, which was for sixth and seventh years only.


	12. A Halloween to Remember part two

**A/N: Please remember as you read this chapter that there is a reason it is rated "R" (hint hint) The end of this chapter does contain scenes of sexual content so anyone uncomfortable with that, please skip the final section (started by )**

_**Chapter 12: A Halloween to Remember (part two)**_

Ginny joined Hermione in the Head girl's dorm room to get ready for the party together. Ginny had bought a beautiful dark sapphire colored gown. It was a modest cut with a fitted bodice and slightly off the shoulder and flowed gracefully down to the floor. She had piled her bright red hair up on her head in an elegant French twist-type do. Hermione had decided to pull her hair up slightly as well, after performing a straightening charm on it to make it more manageable. She placed it in a very loose clip at the upper back part of her head so that it was hanging dramatically in ringlets that Ginny had very kindly added to it for her. She left a few stray ringlets in the front of her hair as well, so that they fell sweetly around her face. Hermione's "perfect gown" was a deep crimson. Hers too was off the shoulder, the bodice of it in a deep velvet that hugged her upper body to just below her chest. From that point, the fabric turned into a shimmery satin, flowing down to about two inches past her feet (so that it was hanging on the floor slightly, but she wasn't wearing her shoes at the time either). Both girls applied a simply amount of makeup, just to accentuate their natural glows. Hermione finished off with a coating of deep red lipstick, to match her beautiful gown. Ginny waved her wand over herself and Hermione muttering some charm that Hermione hadn't heard and instantly both girls were covered in a soft and subtle sparkle. Hermione grabbed her long silvery gloves that came with her gown and slipped them on. When both girls were finally ready, they donned their magical masks (which were charmed to fit perfectly to their faces without having to hold them in place--after all it was Halloween so of course there would be masks right?) and made their way down to the main staircase leading to the Great Hall where all the girls were gathering. The prefects had decided that the girls would enter individually while the guys waited patiently inside the hall. Ginny and Hermione decided to walk down together and as they entered through the double doors they heard a collective gasp from most of the boys waiting inside. They were about 10 feet inside the hall when someone wearing a black and deep blue suit with raven hair came up and offered his arm to Ginny. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was so Hermione simply smiled at the loving couple as they moved off to go dance. Hermione walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself a cup, wondering silently when Draco would notice it was her. As if he could read her thoughts, she suddenly felt two strong arms slide themselves around her waist and felt the warm breath on her neck.

"You look radiant tonight, my love." Draco whispered in her ear and kissed her delicately on the cheek before turning her around to face him. He held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her onto the floor where everyone was dancing. It had to be obvious who he was, even with the mask on. Not very many, in fact there were no other boys in the whole school with his hair color. Immediately, Hermione heard people whispering about Draco and wondering who he was with. They could tell she obviously was not Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced girl with the short jet black hair, and it seemed strange to everyone that Draco Malfoy was there with anyone else but her. Ginny, however noticed the couple straight away and rushed to Hermione's side, grabbing her arm and muttering something about needing to talk to her right away. Ginny pulled Hermione over to a secluded spot near the refreshments and gave her a serious look.

"Hermione Granger, please tell me what in the bloody hell you are doing with _him_?", Ginny spat at her, pointing across the room towards Draco, who was now talking with a black boy about the same height, who Hermione recognized as Blaise Zabini…a good friend of Draco's who shared the same views as the rest of the Death Eater wanna-bes. Hermione gave her friend a questioning look when she suddenly remembered that no one, including Ginny, knew about her and Draco. Ron and Harry knew a little from over the summer but they didn't know that the two were dating now. Hermione sighed heavily and realized that she may as well tell her friend everything since it would all be revealed later that night when everyone de-masked.

"Ginny, okay, listen. Draco and I are dating. Shh! No one knows yet but everyone will at the end of the night because we've decided that it was time to let our secret out." Hermione said quietly, just in case anyone was listening nearby. "We got to know each other over the summer. You know he's not that bad. You also know that he's a member of the Order now so why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because, 'Mione. Just because he's "one of us" now doesn't change who he is. He's still MALFOY for crying out loud! What about everything he's said and done to you over the past six years? How can you forget all that?"

"No, Gin, I haven't forgotten. But you guys don't know him the way I do. If you just gave him a chance to make it up to you guys I'm sure you'd see him like I do. He sincerely feels awful for everything that he's done in the past and I've forgiven him for it. Please, Gin. Please just trust me on this one okay?" Hermione asked her friend pleadingly. Ginny looked at her friend for a few moments and then finally she sighed and gave Hermione a hug.

"Alright, 'Mione. I'll take your word for it for now. But I swear, if he ever hurts you I'll kill him." The girls giggled and then went back over to the other side of the room where Ron and Harry were sitting and talking about what else…Quidditch. They joined the boys and began talking and laughing like old times. Draco looked over at the group and caught Hermione's eye. He nodded towards floor where everyone was still dancing away and she nodded her head and got up from the table, telling everyone she'd be back in a few. Ginny gave her a wary look and then smiled and returned to her conversation with Harry and her brother. Hermione joined Draco on the now crowded dance floor and allowed him to put his arms around her and pull her close. The slow song that was playing ended and a more up beat tempo began. Draco twirled Hermione around the dance floor dramatically, causing the two of them to become the object of everyone's conversation. Draco twirled her again towards him and elegantly dipped her slightly backwards and back upright again, ending it with a small kiss. Another slow ballad began but before the couple could move, a hand gently touched Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around to find herself looking into the piercing green eyes of her best friend. Smiling at her, he calmly asked her for a dance and, looking at Draco who nodded, smiled back at Harry and graciously took his hand. Her arms found comfort around her friends neck as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione." Harry whispered to her quietly. And even quieter still, "It's a shame that you are here with him though."

"Harry, I'm surprised. I thought that you had gotten over all that crap from the last six years? I thought that you were alright with Draco by now." Hermione replied.

"I am over it and I am alright with him. Its just that I'm still not thrilled with the thought of you two being so…close."

"Why Harry potter….dare I say that you are jealous?" Hermione asked, giggling innocently. "And here I thought you were getting "too close" to a certain best friend's little sister?"

"Gin and I are just friends now, 'Mione. I thought you remembered that we broke up about a month ago. We decided that it was just a bit too strange seeing that we've known each other for six years and she was always like my little sister. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I cant believe you never picked up on my true feelings."

Hermione couldn't speak. She just looked at her friend curiously. His brilliant emerald eyes were sparkling and she could tell what he was thinking about. It was true, up until the middle of fourth year, she'd always believed that Harry had feelings for her but then those thoughts seemed to vanish when Ron came into the picture more. Sure, she had always had feelings for Harry as well but they were never really acted upon because she never wanted to cause any problems. She hadn't really even thought about those feelings in the last year because of everything that had been happening in their lives…what with Dumbledore's death, the fight at Hogwarts the end of the previous year, her non-existent relationship with Ron and now all the feelings that were going between her and Draco. But in the last few moments, it seemed like all the thoughts she'd had towards Harry all came spiraling back into her mind. She couldn't be right though, Harry wasn't really saying what she thought he was saying…was he?

"Um what exactly are you saying Harry?" she asked her friend cautiously, not wanting to be too presumptuous. Harry's eyes seemed to smile back at her from behind his own deep green mask. She'd always loved how his eyes seemed to sparkle when he was happy.

"Would you like to join me for a walk, Hermione? Perhaps we could talk about some things." Harry asked, pulling away from her and motioning towards the doors. Hermione nodded and walked with Harry out the Great Hall doors and then again through the front doors and out into the grounds. The walked towards the lake slowly, neither really speaking or looking at each other. They finally stopped walking and sat down on a large rock by the waters edge. They continued to sit in silence for a few moments, both looking out over the calm water. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"'Mione, you know that you are my best friend. I would never want to lose that friendship for anything. I cant bear to think what my life would be like without you." Harry said, turning to look at her. She seemed to be glowing in the soft moonlight reflecting through her golden brown locks. The water seemed to be reflected in her honey colored eyes, making them seem deeper and more sensual.

"Harry, you would never lose me, you know that." She replied, still questioning the real reason her friend brought her out here on this little excursion. While, sure, she was happy with her new relationship with Draco, she couldn't deny that she still loved Harry. But she had always assumed that he only thought of her as a friend or a sister.

"Ever since the issue between you and Ron last year, it's made me think about things. I never said anything before because I knew how much Ron liked you and I didn't want to intrude. He is my closest friend after all. Now that whole mess seems to be over with, I felt the need to finally tell you how I really felt all these years, 'Mione."

"And exactly how do you feel, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously, deep down hoping that he would tell her what she'd been wishing he would since third year.

"I like you Hermione. I mean really like you, not just as my best friend. I could say that I even love you, but given that we've never tried to look at each other as more than friends, I don't feel like I should call it that yet. I've felt that way since I saw you petrified our second year. Ever since that moment when I saw you lying in the hospital wing, I knew that I could never live without you in my life. I backed off though because I saw the way that Ron looked at you. And then in fourth year I noticed the way you looked at him so I never said anything. But now, I feel that if I don't say something, I might never get another chance and with everything that has happened in the past year, I don't want to go through whatever time I may have left knowing that I never told you."

At that moment, all Hermione could do was smile. All of her thoughts about Draco seemed to escape her mind as Harry poured out his heart to her, telling her the words that she'd wanted to hear for so long. Sure, she loved Draco, but she'd only really and truly known him for a few short months. She'd loved Harry for years and now she was learning that he returned those feelings.

"I have a confession to make then too, Harry. I feel the same way. I've loved you since our third year but I never thought you felt anything for me more than a friend or a sister so I just let it go. You're right, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it either." Suddenly, she was cut off by Harry's lips on her own. The feeling was magical, exactly how she'd always imagined it would be. She felt his arm wrap around her pulling her closer as their kiss deepened and she reached her hand up instinctively and cupped the side of his face. All conscious thought seemed to leave her as they sat there embracing each other. They parted and looked into each others eyes, as if they were seeing each other for the first time. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the two sat there looking out over the water again, simply enjoying the night. After what seemed like hours, Harry got up and, taking her hand in his, they made their way back up towards the castle.

They were about halfway to the front steps when suddenly Draco flashed back into her mind. She had been so caught up in the night's events that she had some how completely forgotten that they were supposed to announce to everyone that they were together. She stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god." she said, startling Harry.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Draco. How could I have forgotten about him?"

"What? What about him?" She remembered that Harry still was unaware of what was going on between her and his once enemy. She couldn't hide it, she had to tell him.

"Well, we sort of started seeing each other again. The night before we went to the ministry we talked about some things and decided to try. We were going to show everyone tonight at the unmasking." She suddenly began crying and sat down on the front steps. What was she going to do now? She really loved Harry, but she also had feelings for Draco and Draco had feelings for her as well. She didn't want to hurt Draco but she really wanted to see how things would work out with Harry since she'd had feelings for him for so long. Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'd understand, 'Mione. I mean, you two have only really known each other for a few months right?"

"You're right Harry. I just really didn't want to hurt him. He's been hurt so much for so long. I need to go find him and talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Harry helped her to her feet and nodded. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. She turned from him and rushed back into the castle to find Draco. She only hoped that he would understand but she had to be with Harry. If she didn't see how it would work then she'd be wondering about it for the rest of her life and that wouldn't be fair to anyone she was with. Little did she know, however, that Draco had been looking for her after she had left with Harry and had walked outside just in time to witness their kiss.

She ran towards the Great Hall looking around desperately for the blond hair. She couldn't see him anywhere so she hurried over to where Ginny and Ron were sitting. Ron looked at her innocently and winked at his sister. They both knew that Harry was planning on telling Hermione his feelings tonight and both were excited for him. Ron had gotten over Hermione and was trying to hook back up with his ex-girlfriend Lavender and Ginny had been eyeing some cute Ravenclaw seventh year.

"Hey 'Mione…how's things going?" Ron asked, smiling excitedly. They had seen Hermione and Harry leave the hall together an hour before.

"Um well ask me in the morning Ron. Have either of you seen Draco by chance. I need to talk to him about something." Ginny looked at her best friend and comprehension struck her. She had forgotten that Hermione had told her that she and Draco had started seeing each other. And she was sure that Harry had taken Hermione somewhere to tell her about his feelings.

"I think he left awhile ago Hermione. Yeah, about half an hour ago I think." Ginny told her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Thanks. Look, I'll see you guys at breakfast…I need to go find Draco." Hermione said, rushing across the hall and out the double doors. She ran up the stairs, hoping that Draco was in their common room, but as she got there and muttered the password, completely breathless, she found that the common room was empty. She hurried down the short hallway to his room but found that he was not there either. She had to find him so she ran back to the portrait hole and climbed back out. She had just started around the corner into the corridor outside their rooms when she ran right into someone. Looking up, she saw it was Draco. The look on his face was of a cross between hurt, anger, and annoyance.

"Oh Draco, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. He glared at her and walked right past her, not even answering her question, and right through the portrait to the heads dorms. Following him curiously, she heard the door to his bedroom slam shut, rattling the entire dorm. She knew he was angry about something and that it was probably best to let him cool down but she had to tell him about her and Harry and it couldn't wait. She tossed off Harry's cloak which was wrapped around her since he'd given it to her outside because of the cool night and proceeded down the hallway and knocked on his door.

"Draco, please can I come in?" she asked timidly to the closed door. She waited a couple minutes and when she didn't hear anything she knocked again, louder this time. "Draco please. I need to talk to you." This time she heard footsteps from behind the door and suddenly the door flew open, showing a still very upset looking Draco still wearing his black pants and black silk shirt he'd worn to the party, but his shirt was now untucked. His silver tie was undone now and hanging loosely around his neck and the first few buttons were undone on his shirt showing off the upper part of his well defined chest. His hair was hanging in his eyes and he had a half drunken bottle of fire whiskey in his right hand.

"What do you want, _Granger_?" he asked, accentuating her last name. "Come to humiliate me some more or just to throw your new boyfriend down my throat?"

His words struck Hermione like she was being slapped in the face. How could he have known? Then it suddenly dawned on her. He must have went looking for her when she left with Harry. _Oh my god_, she thought to herself. _He saw us_.

"Listen Draco…please can we talk for a minute?" She asked softly. He looked at her for a moment, pushed the door open wider and walked back to the bed, throwing himself on the pillows. She entered his room, cautiously because she'd never seen him this way before and to be honest it scared her, and pushed the door so that it was almost closed. She walked hesitantly to where he was lying on the bed and slowly sat down beside him.

"Look, you know I love you, Draco…" Hermione began but was cut off.

"You love me? You don't love me. If you did then you wouldn't have snuck out of the party with Potter to go have a little make out session by the lake." Hermione looked down at her hands. He had seen them. She never wanted to hurt Draco, she really cared about him.

"I do love you. It's just….I'm just…confused. I don't know what to do right now." She said softly. She did love Draco, she wasn't lying about that. But she loved Harry too, and she'd loved him for much longer. She couldn't just walk away from that….she needed to see if the feelings were true. But she really didn't want to lose Draco either. " Harry asked me to go for a walk. He told me he loved me, that he'd always loved me. And I've loved him since third year, Draco. I've tried to get over it. I never in a million years imagined that he'd actually returned those feelings. I just don't know what to do now." She started crying softly. "I don't want to hurt you, I'd never want to hurt you Draco."

"Don't." Draco said quietly through clenched teeth. "I loved you so much. I risked everything for you. I turned my back on Voldemort for a second time…FOR YOU! I KILLED MY OWN DAMN FATHER! And it was all for YOU!" He was standing up now, yelling at her with his back towards her…not able to look at her. He had never felt so hurt and betrayed in his entire life. Here was the first person he'd truly opened himself up to. The first person he'd truly loved and how did she repay his love? By running off with fucking Saint Potter.

_Damn Potter, _he thought. _He's always getting in my way. He's always flaunting it in my face how he has so much more than I do. True friends, something I've never had. And now he's taken away the only person I've ever completely trusted…the first and only person I've ever loved. Well not this time. HE'S NOT TAKING HERMIONE FROM ME!_

He calmed himself down for a moment and turned around to look at Hermione who was now holding her face in her hands and sobbing loudly. He walked back over to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to him. He let go over her hands and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her even closer. He looked deep into her now bloodshot eyes and kissed her deeply and hungrily, trying desperately to show her just how much he loved her. How much he wanted her….needed her. After about a moment, he realized that she was not kissing him back. He pulled away from her slowly, feeling the sting of tears swelling up behind his eyes. He couldn't cry….he never cried. Looking deep into her eyes, he felt a lone tear escape his eyes and trickle slowly down the side of his face.

"Please, 'Mione." He pleaded with her quietly, still looking deeply into her honey eyes. "Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you again."

It was at that moment, looking into his eyes as he pleaded with her not to leave him that she realized just how much she loved him. She loved Harry so much, but something about this was different. It was as if her entire being was breaking just watching him cry…because of her. When she had rushed back up to their dormitories, she thought she'd been so sure about what she was going to do. She was going to tell Draco that she was going to try things with Harry, that she had loved harry for so long. But at that moment, looking deep into Draco's eyes, which were now spilling over with the warm tears of hurt, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to hold him, to have him hold her close and never let go. She wanted to feel every inch of his body as it wrapped itself around her own. She wanted to show him every fiber of her soul, every ounce of the love she felt for him. She had made her choice right then and there, that she would stay with Draco because, and it was a strange feeling, it felt like it was where she truly belonged. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you either." She mumbled into his shoulder. She couldn't believe that she was about to throw this away, all after a single kiss from another man. "I love you so much." She pulled away from the embrace and kissed him passionately. As he began kissing her in return, she felt something ignite inside her.

Like a hunger that she'd never experienced before. She pulled him back towards the bed, never breaking the kiss, and they both sat down on the edge of his bed. Kissing passionately and hungrily, like they'd never kissed before, Hermione found herself fumbling with the buttons on his silk shirt. Unbuttoning the last button, she found herself pushing it off of his shoulders, revealing his bare chest. Breaking the kiss, Draco began kissing down her jaw line to her neck, his hands finding their way on instinct to the zipper on the back of her dress and pulling it down. Sliding his hands up her arms to her shoulders, she allowed her head to fall back as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulder hungrily. He began to slide her dress off of her bare shoulders, revealing her black strapless bra, covering her soft breasts. Kissing along the tops of her breasts, he slid the dress the rest of the way off of her arms, pulling her gloves off as well. Pulling her up off of the bed for a moment, he kissed his way back to her mouth, sliding his tongue in deeply and allowing the gown to slide the rest of the way off her toned body. Breaking the kiss, Hermione stepped out of her dress and kicked it to the side. Not taking her eyes off of his and breathing heavily, her own hands found the buckle on his pants and fumbling for a moment undid the buckle and the button on his pants, sliding them slowly off of him. Wrapping his arms around her soft, toned, body and pulling her into him, he kissed her again passionately, and almost motionlessly, stepped out of his own pants leaving him in nothing but his black silk boxes detailed with silver dragons. Holding onto her back with one arm, he gently guided her back onto the bed and inched themselves up to the pillows, Hermione's golden locks sprawling beautifully over his deep green pillows.

Draco pulled himself back slightly to gaze at the beautiful sight below him. Her body was exquisitely beautiful. Not too thin, nicely toned in fact. He leaned down and began placing light kisses up her body, from her waist to her shoulders. He watched her as she closed her eyes, sighing softly in pleasure. He reached behind her and unhooked her crimson colored bra and slid it from her body, revealing her soft, ample breasts. They were perfect sized…not too little but definitely not too big. He licked lightly down between the two of them, rubbing his hand over the right one gently caressing her soft skin, feeling her shudder slightly from his touch. Taking her left nipple in his mouth, he gently sucked on it, making it erect into a hard tip, pulled back and blew slightly causing her to shudder and moan softly and then turning to the other one and repeating the same process. Draco kissed his way back up her chest, placing his body on hers gently. Looking into her deep honey colored eyes, which were now full of pleasure and love and excitement as well as a little fear, he kissed her soft lips gently, probing at her lips with his tongue, requesting entrance. Hermione parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue invade her mouth, massaging hers gently. As their kiss deepened, their tongues fought for dominance. He cupped her cheek in his hand, continuing the kiss while his other hand slid softly down her body down to her hips where her silky panties rested. Her hand, following his lead, slid its way from his neck down to his waist as well and rested on the border of his boxers. She moaned softly, feeling his arousal against her warm entrance through her panties. Hermione used her hand to gently push down his boxers, his hand taking over after she reached the end of her arm length. They continued to kiss and rub their hands on each others bodies while Draco allowed his hand to push her own panties down and off of her silky legs. After throwing the undergarments aside, he pulled his deep green satin comforter over their naked bodies and snuggled down beside her, but still half on top of her. Propping himself up slightly on one elbow to help keep his balance, but never breaking their kisses, he allowed his hand to explore down her body, sliding gently and lovingly over her soft breast, her trim stomach and down her upper thigh. His hand then slid between her legs, rubbing her warmth gently (which he noticed was almost completely hairless…he loved that feeling). Licking his finger slightly, he rubbed her sensitive spot teasingly as she moaned in pleasure from this new feeling. Smiling, he kissed her again more deeply as he slid his finger slowly deep inside of her, hearing her cry out softly in pleasure. He continued to probe deep inside her gently, then inserted another finger into her now wetness, caressing her inner walls, loosening them for his entrance. She sighed heavily and moaned deeply in pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" He whispered to her, knowing that she was a virgin and wanting to be fully sure that she was ready. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I love you" they both whispered at the same time. Draco propped himself up on top of her, his arousal feeling her wetness and sitting at her entrance. Draco leaned his head down kissed Hermione passionately as he plunged slowly into her for the first time. She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he broke through her wall. She had always heard that it hurt the first time but she never realized how much it would hurt. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes and gasped in pain as he slowly began sliding in and out of her. The tears slid softly down her cheeks as he stopped for a moment, asking her if she was alright and if she wanted to stop. She shook her head…she didn't want to stop. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as he continued to probe deeper inside her with every thrust. After a few minutes, the pain finally began to subside and Hermione was struck with an immense feeling of pleasure.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione moaned deeply as he sped up his thrusts.

He thrust into her deeply and lovingly, both of them moaning pleasurably. She ran her fingers into his blond locks, pulling him down to her, and kissing him deeply. She felt herself getting closer to her peak and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, forcing her deeper into her wetness, her moans becoming in sync with his deep thrusts. She cried out his name as she felt her orgasm and came with a shudder as he continued to plunge deep inside her, moaning her name in his own orgasm moments later as she felt his warm seed fill her. He slowed down his pace for a few moments, both breathing heavily and rapidly. He finally stopped movement, pulling out of her very gently and collapsing heavily beside her, wrapping his arms around her sweaty body and pulling her close to him.

"I love you Draco." Hermione whispered through her shallow breaths.

"I love you too, 'Mione." Draco whispered back, kissing her forehead lovingly. He pulled her closer and she rest her head into his chest and closed her eyes happily. She'd never felt as happy as she did in that moment. She drifted off to sleep in his arms. Draco leaned his head on hers and kissed her forehead again softly, feeling his eyes get heavy with exhaustion. He finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, holding her close into the night.


	13. The First Lesson with Snape

_**Chapter 13: The First Lesson with Snape **_

"Hermione?…Hermione!" Harry called through the portrait of the Heads dormitories. Realizing that either she couldn't hear him or she was indisposed or something, Harry muttered the password to the portrait. (Hermione had given it to him at the beginning of term in case he ever needed to get to her for whatever reason.) "Hermione?" He called again, making his way down the hallway to her room. Knocking momentarily, he opened the door to find that she was not in fact in her room. He made his way to the bathroom and once again knocked first before entering to find that just as her bedroom, the bathroom was unoccupied as well. He was about to turn and leave the dormitories when he heard a sound coming from the opposite door at the end of the hallway. He knew that was Malfoy's bedroom but for some reason, he swore the small voice he heard was Hermione's. But it couldn't be…right? After all hadn't they just talked the night before and hadn't she decided that she was going to break off this…whatever it was…from Malfoy for him? Harry shook his head, obviously his mind must be playing a trick on him, and turned to leave again when he heard the sound for the second time. Looking towards Malfoy's door, he saw that it was open slightly so he decided to chance a glance to simply set his mind at ease. At ease was the furthest thing from his mind when his eyes met the sight inside the room.

"Mmm." Hermione sighed, cuddling up closer to Draco. The thoughts of the previous night fluttered through her mind as she awoke to the morning sun streaming through the open curtains. Draco stirred beside her and unconsciously repositioned his arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Mmm." Hermione sighed again, somewhat loudly as she stretched from her comfortable position. Suddenly her nerves stood on end when she heard someone calling her. Oh my god…Harry. She thought nervous. Nudging her companion, she tried to wake him up as well. "Draco. Wake up. Harry's in the dorm." She hissed, nudging him again which resulted in a groggy response she couldn't make out and his arm tightening its grip around her waist. Realizing that she couldn't move because Draco had a death grip on her, she tried to scoot herself into him and hide herself from being seen as much as humanly possible. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough.

The door suddenly flung open, (Hermione cursing herself silently for not making sure that door was closed all the way), to reveal a very pissed off looking Harry Potter. Without thinking, Harry stormed across the room to the side of the bed where Hermione was laying. Reaching down, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upright. Hermione grabbed the sheet and covered herself, noticing that she was still naked from the night before. The sudden movement of his companion caused Draco to shoot up from his sleep. He saw Harry standing by the side of his bed, holding Hermione's arm and looking rather angry.

"Get your bloody hands off her, Potter! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Draco asked, pulling Hermione's arm out of Harry's grasp.

"Listen, Harry. I can ex…" Hermione began saying before she was very rudely interrupted.

"Oh shut up Hermione! How could you? Last night, you told me that you still loved me after all these years. You said that you were going to break it off with this stupid git and now I find you not only sharing his bed but NAKED! You fucked him didn't you? Damnit Hermione, how could you?" Harry started off screaming but by the time the last question was out of his mouth he sounded more hurt than angry. Noticing that Harry wasn't paying any attention to him, Draco carefully reached beside his bed and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on inconspicuously under the blankets. He stood up and walked slowly around the bed to where Harry was now kneeling beside Hermione. Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulder and yanked him to a standing position.

"Why don't you get your sorry ass out of my room and maybe Hermione will come speak with you…after she gets a chance to wake up." He pulled Harry towards the door and shoved him out of it, slamming the door behind him. Hermione began to pull the sheet around her and climbed out of the bed, shaking slightly at what just happened. She was so caught up in the previous night's events she had completely forgotten about her meeting with Harry. She collapsed back on the edge of the bed and began sobbing silently. Draco, noticing her distress, sat down beside her and placed his hand on her back to show he was there.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else. This left Draco looking slightly unnerved, wondering if she was regretting making love to him last night. She quickly tried to compose herself and ran around the room trying to find all her clothes. Gathering them up she rushed into the closet, not wanting to dress in front of Draco, and quickly threw her clothes on. She had to hurry and talk to Harry…she had to explain what had happened.

_What had happened? She asked herself. She had come back last night to break it off with Draco. They had talked and cried a little and talked some more and then they had kissed. And kissed some more and then they….oh my god. She thought again. I gave my virginity to Draco Malfoy last night. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she smoothed out her hair slightly and rushed from the closet. She was just about to disappear out of the door when Draco caught her by the arm._

"Wait, 'Mione." Draco asked softly, pulling her towards him.

"No, Draco. I've got to talk to Harry, to explain what happened." She pulled her arm from his hand and disappeared out of the room and he heard the portrait hole opening and closing.

She rushed towards Gryffindor Tower, figuring he'd more than likely head that way rather than to the Great Hall for breakfast. She turned started up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady when she saw him. Harry was crouched against the wall, looking completely in shock. She rushed over to him and kneeled down by his side, placing a hand on his arm lovingly. He noticed her hand and turned a saddened face towards her face and she saw that he had been crying.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to hurt you like that." She quickly blurted out.

"You…Malfoy. You had sex with my enemy. I loved you. How could you do that to me, 'Mione? To us? After everything we said last night, how could you run to my worst enemy and shag him?" Harry slowly got to his feet so that he was looking down at her, right into her eyes so she could see the pain within them.

"Harry please. Let me explain. I.." Hermione began, only to be interrupted once again by Harry's lips on her own. She melted into his kiss. What was she doing? She'd never been so confused in her life. Harry pulled away from her and stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Goodbye Hermione." he said and walked towards the stairs, leaving Hermione staring after him. Just before he reached the stairs, he turned to her. "Oh by the way, tell your _boyfriend_ that we have another Order meeting tonight at 8." With that last comment he stormed off down the stairs and away from her.

After he was gone she slowly made her way back to the Heads dormitories, taking her time to think about the situation she was in. On one hand, she deeply loved Harry…she had loved him for three years now and he loved her as well. On the other hand, however, she was seemingly falling for Draco as well. But it was more than that, it was almost an unspoken and unguided infatuation. The month and a half she was apart from him after school started had almost broken her heart. And yet, after what just happened to Harry, she felt sure that her heart was now completely shattered. Right now all she wanted was to take a long hot bath and clear her head…after she got something to eat. She made her way down to the Great Hall where there was still some time left of breakfast. As soon as she walked in, she saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Ginny. She started to walk over to where they were sitting, like she always did, but when she got halfway there, Harry looked up and saw her heading that way, a look of sheer hurt and anger on his face, so she turned around and sat down at the opposite end of the table. She glanced over to the Slytherin table as she began picking at her oatmeal, but saw that Draco was not there.

She was still lost in her own thoughts when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ron walk past her and out of the doors, without saying as much as a hello to her. Not even two minutes after they left through the doors, however, she heard a sound coming from the Entrance Hall…it sounded like a fight had broken out. She looked around the hall and evidently she wasn't the only one who heard it because all around her, students were exchanging looks, getting up from their tables and rushing towards the Entrance Hall to see what was happening. Curiosity set in and Hermione grabbed her bag and darted towards the doors herself. As soon as she pushed her way through a few second and third years who were gathered closest to the Great Hall doors, she wished she hadn't come out to see what was going on. There in the middle of the Entrance Hall, now surrounded by what seemed to be at least a quarter of the student body, was Harry and Draco in a drag-out, knock-down, fist fight. Swelling up with anger, she immediately rushed towards the two boys and, grabbing Ron and Neville to help her (who were standing nearby watching), started to try and pull the two apart. Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him back as Neville grabbed hold of Draco's arm, pulling him as well. Hermione jumped in between the two boys who were struggling against their restrainers.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" Hermione yelled at the boys, looking back and forth between the two. Draco pulled himself free from Neville and wiped the blood that was coming from his bottom lip away with the back of his hand.

"Why don't you ask your friend? He's the one who attacked me as soon as he came out of the Great Hall. He just rushed at me out of nowhere and started throwing punches." Draco blurted out, obviously still pissed.

Hermione turned to Harry who was sporting a very apparent broken nose as well as a small trickle of blood that was streaming from his left eyebrow. She walked over to where he was hunched over, trying to catch his breath, and knelt down beside him. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder….she had a pretty good idea exactly what this fight was about.

"Harry," she said quietly, so only he could hear her. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Harry started, pushing her hand off his shoulder angrily, accidentally knocking her back slightly (which she quickly recovered from and stood in front of him). He stood up and glared in her eyes. "Yeah, Hermione, I'm bloody brilliant!" He was about two inches from her now and yelling through a clenched jaw. "I finally announce my love to my best friend, who supposedly returns the feelings, only to find her not even seven hours later lying naked in bed with my worst enemy! Yea, I'm bloody fucking brilliant!" With that last comment he turned on his heel and stormed off through the crowd and out the front doors, leaving Ron and Hermione standing there staring after him. Hermione felt a lone tear slide down her face (she'd been crying A LOT in the last 24 hours) as she felt a warm hand on her arm. She turned to see Ron looking at her compassionately.

"What is he talking about 'Mione?" Ron asked her. She looked at him for a moment, deciding whether or not to explain everything to him, but realizing there was still a good size crowd around them that hadn't fully dispersed yet, she decided against it and instead took off out the front doors to find Harry. She had to talk to him…to make him listen to her side of things. She headed towards the Quidditch pitch and saw a faint figure flying very rapidly around in circles in the middle of the pitch. Hermione had known that Harry loved to fly when he was hurt or angry or confused to clear his head. Reaching the middle of the pitch, Hermione looked up and started yelling his name to get his attention.

"Harry! Harry, please come down! We need to talk about this!" Hermione yelled up to the flying figure overhead. She watched as he flew a couple more laps then slowly and gradually made a descent, landing on the ground a few feet from her. She saw that he looked very distraught, as if he had actually been crying. He walked slowly over to where Hermione was standing.

"We don't have anything to talk about Hermione. You made your choice." Harry said, a line of regret forming across his handsome face as he said the words. He was directly in front of her now, close enough to touch. "I just don't understand it."

"You think I understand it," Hermione said, slightly louder and more irritated than she actually intended to. "I finally have the one person that I've wanted and waited for since third year and what happens, a moment of weakness because of another person, who I wouldn't have dared in a million years to actually have feelings for or get them in return from, breaks down in front of me and I couldn't handle it."

"So Malfoy cried huh? So that just made you decide to break my heart and screw him?" Harry shot back at her, a tinge of anger forming once again behind his words. That caught Hermione like a hard slap to the face.

"I told you, I didn't expect nor did I intend anything that happened last night to actually happen. I didn't expect anything to happen that's happened to me since June. I sure didn't expect to fall for Draco Malfoy of all people, and I sure didn't expect to give my virginity to him either. But you know what I didn't expect even above all that? You, Harry. I never in my wildest dreams actually expected you to love me. I always wanted it, I always hoped for it, but I honestly never expected it to happen."

A silent solitary tear slid down Hermione's cheek (A/N: I know I know…again) and Harry saw it glistening on her light skin as it reflected off the sunlight. That touched Harry, he didn't realize how hurt she was over the whole thing. He had been so obsessed with his own feelings he hadn't even thought of hers. He still longed to hold her again, to feel her soft skin in his hands, her warm lips on his. He softened a bit and reached for her, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. She started crying into his chest and he just stood there holding her, neither of them saying a word. He didn't care that just hours ago this was the same girl he had professed his love for and then found naked in the arms of his worst enemy…even though Draco was on his side now he was still his enemy as far as Harry was concerned. The two stood there, in the middle of the pitch, just holding onto each other for what felt like hours. Neither of them wanting to lose the other but neither knowing what to do at that moment.

Draco had been standing close to the pitch, having followed Hermione out of the entrance hall after the fight, when she ran out after Harry. He had been watching Harry and Hermione since she had gotten there. He was close enough to hear their words, but kept himself hidden behind a large bush on the edge of the pitch. Draco watched as the two stood, holding each other for the longest time. He could feel the pain in his heart as he watched his love embracing another man. They weren't kissing or anything but just knowing how the two felt about each other was enough to hurt Draco. He forced his eyes away from the two of them and slowly made his way back to the castle, his heart aching the entire way.

That came much more quickly than Hermione had hoped it would. She had been avoiding both Draco and Harry since that morning. She'd simply left Draco standing in the middle of the entrance hall after breaking up their fight and ran after Harry. She hadn't seen Harry since their small conversation in the Quidditch pitch either. She just wasn't ready to face either one of them but unfortunately for her, they had an Order meeting that night and both of them would be present. She had spent all day locked up in her room, not coming out unless absolutely necessary. When it was time to head to the meeting, she quickly and absentmindedly threw on an old pair of faded jeans and a plain dark purple jumper, grabbing her black cloak and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck on the way out. She took off her pendant, not wanting Draco to have any chance to use it to see how she was feeling. Deciding to Floo to Grimmauld Place rather than apparate along with Harry, Ron, and Draco, she climbed her way to McGonagall's office where the only Floo-linked fireplace was located…or at least the only readily accessible one. After muttering the password, _Felis catus domesticus,_ to the gargoyle (since the headmistress was in fact a feline animagus, it was a somewhat fitting password), she made her way up the familiar spiral staircase and knocked politely on McGonagall's door.

"Come in." McGonagall's voice answered. Hermione stepped timidly through the door. "Oh good evening Miss Granger. Aren't you supposed to be heading to the apparation point with Harry and the others?"

"Um, that's what I came to ask, Professor. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to simply use your fireplace to Floo to the meeting?" Hermione asked, not looking up to make eye contact with her favorite professor.

"Well, I suppose there would be no harm in that Miss Granger. May I ask why you are choosing not to travel with your friends though?" McGonagall asked, her still stern appearance softening just slightly.

"I'm just not speaking very well to a couple of them and I thought it best to keep my distance for awhile. I am only going tonight because it's required." she answered quietly.

"Well you better hurry on along then Miss Granger, it's almost time for the meeting to start. Before you go however, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about anything." McGonagall asked, her face giving a sincere look of concern towards her best student. Hermione paused for a moment, but then shook her head and walked to the fireplace in the back of the office. Saying "12 Grimmauld Place" as quietly as possible, she tossed the powder and was sent in a green whirlwind, landing uneasily in the sitting room of Harry's house. Steadying herself, she brushed the dust off of her black cloak, jumper and jeans and slowly made her way to the living room where the meeting was just starting.

Hermione inched her way quietly into an empty spot on a couch at the back of the room, hoping not to be noticed, sitting down next to Tonks. Tonks smiled sweetly at her when she sat down but then noticing Hermione's disheveled look, leaned over and whispered to her, asking if everything was alright. Hermione felt herself nodding very lightly and Tonks leaned away again, focusing back on Lupin who was talking.

She continued to space out all during the hour long meeting, never really paying attention to anything that was being said which was very unlike her. She found herself glancing around the room occasionally, chancing looks and Harry and Draco who were sitting as far away from each other as possible…Draco in one of the high backed chairs on the side of the room and Harry, of course, sitting backwards in a spare dining chair next to Remus Lupin that had been brought in from the dining room. She continued that behavior until someone mentioning her name shook her from her thoughts.

"We were able to make it out with very few injuries, with the exclusion of Hermione." Harry was telling the room, obviously talking about what had happened during their visit to the Department of Mysteries. For a moment, all eyes seemed to be on her but she quickly gave a look that she was fine and nodded to Harry to continue. "Hermione unfortunately was badly injured by Voldemort when she was thrown across the room. Madam Pomfrey had to put her in a magically induced sleep for a week to help her injuries heal. Luckily Pomfrey was able to fully heal her up and she was released a few days ago."

The meeting went on and Hermione dazed out again, completely lost in her own battling thoughts, and unaware of what was going on all around her. When she broke out of her "trance" again, she noticed that the meeting seemed to be over and that people were starting to get up and disperse. She took this opportunity to try and sneak out without Harry or Draco noticing. Unfortunately that was not to be the case.

"Hermione?" Lupin called from across the room, just as she was about to slip out of the living room. She quickly turned around and saw Remus motioning for her to come over. Harry and Draco were both standing near Remus so she kept her eyes on her former professor as she made her way through the remaining members.

"Yes, Remus?" Hermione asked, trying not to show how incredibly uncomfortable she was in the present company. She felt both boys' eyes baring into her but she refused to look at either one of them.

"Stay behind. Given the events that happened at the last meeting, you were unable to begin your lessons with Severus so he has graciously decided to stay behind and give you and Draco your lesson tonight. I've asked Harry to stay as well to ensure that you all get back to Hogwarts safely tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why can't we just go home tonight?" Hermione asked, a small sound of uneasiness coming through in her voice.

"The lesson is going to take an hour or so and given that it's already past nine, it would probably be easier rather than sneaking through the school at close to midnight. Headmistress McGonagall has given the three of you permission to miss your classes tomorrow so there is no need to worry about rushing. Well, I must be going myself. Good luck with your lesson." Remus gave them a nod and quickly left. Snape was standing at the entrance to the living room and immediately motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow him, leaving Harry alone.

Snape took them to the study up the stairs that Hermione recognized from when they had cleaned it out the summer before fifth year. It was the study that they had found the curtains full of doxies and it had taken them hours to finally get rid of them all. Draco and Hermione took seats opposite a large desk that was in the corner of the massive room as Snape sat behind the desk and gave them his usual snide look. After looking the students over for a moment, Snape began.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to help the two of you establish and build your mental connections. The mind is not a very easy thing to manipulate nor is it easy to teach the mind extra perception but that is exactly what we are here to accomplish. Dumbledore was very convinced that these lessons should come very easily to the two of you but we will see about that. It will come in extremely handy for the two of you during the war. Tonight we will simply be working on your abilities to enter each others minds.

"You must both remember that the workings of the mind and reading others minds is not a task to be taken lightly. When done incorrectly, it is possible for the initiator as well as the person to who's mind you are trying to enter to receiving devastating mental injuries. It is even possible, when done incorrectly, although very rare, for a slip up to become fatal." Snape gave them both a stern look as to get across the seriousness of the task at hand.

"I assume that you have both received the Triquentra pendants. These will help you until you master your connections however once mastered, the pendants will no longer be necessary. These are tools that will aid you, which is why Dumbledore told you both that you are to wear them constantly in case a situation should arise….what is it Miss Granger?" Snape stopped, looking annoyed at being interrupted by Hermione making a small "um".

"Is it possible for this, um, connection thing still able to work without the pendants? I mean, is it still possible to get into each others minds without them?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up timidly at Snape.

"Well yes, it is possible, but given the fact that you were told to wear them at all times, that shouldn't be necessary, correct?" Snape replied, definitely annoyed at Hermione's question. Seeing the apprehensive nod from Hermione, Snape continued, rising from his seat and walking around so that he was standing directly in front of Hermione. "You did not take it off did you Miss Granger? After you were specifically told not to?"

Hermione looked over at Draco for a moment and saw that he was looking at her questionably, a slight look of irritation apparent on his pale features. She looked back up at Snape and quietly answered, awaiting the inevitable repercussion.

"Yes, sir." she answered meekly. "I wasn't thinking about it. I did not know we'd be needing them tonight."

"Miss Granger, I am honestly surprised at you. Disobeying a direct request? Or did you consider yourself too much of an insufferable know-it-all to follow directions? I suppose you will just have to work extra hard tonight then. You will not be leaving until you have successfully accomplished tonight's agenda." Smirking snidely, Snape sat back on the edge of the desk and waved his wand towards the two students, quickly turning their seats so that they were facing each other. This made Hermione even more uncomfortable and she hurriedly shifted her gaze back to Snape to await instruction.

"First thing you both need to do is relax yourselves…this includes your bodies and your minds. Make yourselves comfortable." Snape said, his tone unusual to anything that Hermione had ever in her entire school life ever heard him use. It was almost…nice. "Once your minds are empty, you need to concentrate on each other…concentrate on what the other person is thinking."

Hermione chanced a quick glance at Draco, who was lounging back in his chair, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even, before drawing her legs up under her comfortably and closing her own eyes, leaning back in the chair to become fully comfortable. She tried to empty her mind but it took her close to ten minutes to do this because thoughts of Draco and Harry kept throwing themselves in. Finally after a long ten minutes, she was able to clear her mind and started her concentration.

She tried to focus her energy on his thoughts but instead kept focusing on him in general…the way he smelled, the way his hair felt when she ran her fingers through it, the way his eyes sparkled blue when he looked at her. She felt a small smile drifting on her lips when she was abruptly brought back to her senses by Snape's voice.

"What are you smiling about Miss Granger? You are supposed to be concentrating, not daydreaming! Try again."

They went on like this for the next hour and a half, every time Hermione felt like she was making progress, Draco's face, or even a couple times, Harry's face, would pop suddenly into her mind, breaking that concentration. She felt like it was hopeless. She had so much going on in her mind that it would just be impossible to stop thinking about it.

After being yelled at by Snape probably about 20 times, she was trying again. After about 20 minutes of trying to concentrate she heard something strange.

"_Hermione_?" the voice called softly. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Draco was still sitting across from her with his eyes closed and Snape had left the room. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on the voice.

"_Can you hear me_?" the voice asked. Hermione suddenly realized that the voice was inside her mind. It was Draco's voice. She closed her eyes tightly and focused all her energy on his voice.

"_Yes_." She thought to herself, trying as hard as she could to send the message to him. "_Can you hear me_?" A few moments went by and she didn't hear his voice again. She got frustrated thinking that he couldn't hear her. She'd never been beaten by anyone when it came to lessons and now Draco was doing something that she couldn't do.

"_Yes I can hear you too. This is weird._" Draco's voice popped back into her head. She could almost hear him laughing lightly in her mind.

"_Yea it is kind of strange, in a good sort of way_." Hermione answered back. "_So do you think that Snape will let us go now_?"

"_I don't know, probably I guess_." Draco replied. "_Hermione? Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day_."

"_I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it. Or think about it either_." Hermione answered sternly, opening her eyes and breaking the link. She got up from her seat hastily and rushed from the room. She really did not want to get into that topic of discussion right now. She threw herself through the door, running right smack into Snape.

"I trust that you have finished the task I gave you for this evening Miss Granger?" Snape asked, back to his normal snide tone.

"Yes, sir. Now if you don't mind I would very much like to go to sleep now." Hermione replied with a tone of irritation as she swept past Snape and ran up down to the second floor to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She threw a couple good locking spells on her door and flung herself down on the bed, determined to force herself to sleep before she ended up thinking about all the stuff that had happened in the past day. Luckily for her, the energy she exhibited during their lesson wore out her mind so she easily drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.


	14. A Converstation with Dumbledore

**A/N: Okay I know many people are going to be asking butdont worry,still going to be a Draco/Hermione fiction. I'm not extremely happy about this chapter, it just doesnt seem to have worked out how I had wanted but for now, it stays (I may end up taking it out later but havent decided yet)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: A Conversation with Dumbledore**_

Hermione awoke the next morning, not feeling the least bit rested. She yawned and stretched then gave in and curled back up under her blankets to try and get some more sleep. She remembered where she was and who else was here and she was in no hurry to see either one of them. She had closed her eyes and was just about to fall asleep when a sudden crash downstairs broke her from her rest. Hermione leapt out of the bed, grabbed her wand off the bedside table and dashed out the door and down the stairs, not even realizing that she was still in her nightclothes (a simple but sexy satin oriental style tank pajama set in cream with red roses). As she made her way down the stairs, she began to hear screaming and she halted herself at the base of stairs knowing exactly what was going on. There was no mistaking the voices…they were Harry's and Draco's and they were coming from the living room.

She quietly and angrily made her way through the dining room and stopped in the walkway leading to the living room where she saw Draco and Harry yelling at each other.

"You stole her from me, you bloody bastard!" Harry yelled at Draco.

"What in the hell are you blabbing on about Potter? I didn't steal Hermione from you, you didn't even open your mouth until after we had already gotten together!" Draco spat back at the raven haired boy.

Hermione watched on for a moment, growing even more irritated. _They are acting like littlekids and it is not in any way attractive_, Hermione thought to herself. All of a sudden she saw Harry pull his arm back and was just about to throw a punch at Draco when Hermione rushed into the room and threw herself in between them.

"Alright! That is enough! Bloody hell you two…you are behaving like little kids and you are bothsupposedly adults! Quit fighting over me, it's pathetic really. Have either of you given any thought to how I feel about all this shit?" Hermione demanded, looking back and forth between the two boys, anger glaring in her eyes. The boys were both looking at her apprehensively, not really knowing what to say. After a few uneasy moments, Harry finally spoke up quietly.

"'Mione, please. I have to know." Harry said meekly, stepping closer to look in her eyes. Leaning down, he brushed her cheek with his lips lightly and whispered into her ear. "I love you Hermione. Do you still love me?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to allow herself to tear up. Of course she loved him, she loved him with all her heart. Ever since she was fourteen and in her third year she had wished and dreamed of being Harry's girlfriend and having him return those feelings. She had even dreamt of losing her virginity to him…which would never happen now. Throughout her body, her senses were tingling as Harry whispered those three little words in her ear. Instinct told her to scream out 'Yes I love you too!' but something held her back. She opened her eyes and saw Draco standing about five feet behind her and Harry, his electrifying silvery-blue eyes clouded over as he watched the two of them. They locked eyes for a moment and she could see the pain in his eyes. Finally her senses overcame her and she pushed Harry away. She couldn't be with either of them, not until she figured out where her heart truly lied. It was a very tough decision but she knew it had to be done.

"Look, I love you Harry, with all my heart. But I love you too Draco. I just cant do this right now. I need time to clear my head and figure my feelings out. Please respect my wishes and just leave me be for awhile alright?" With that said, Hermione swiftly fled from the living room to get ready for their trip back to Hogwarts, leaving Draco and Harry staring at each other in confusion.

Two short hours later, the three of them gathered outside of the house, behind a large bush as to not be seen disappearing, and in silence disapparated to the Hogwarts gates. By the time Harry and Draco had regained their complete composure from the trip, Hermione had already taken off at a run towards the castle. What she wouldn't give to be able to talk to Dumbledore right now…Dumbledore would be able to calm her down. Then suddenly, as she ran through the front doors and had begun to make her way up the stairs, it dawned on her. Dumbledore's portrait! If all the other portraits in that damn castle could talk and carry on conversations then his could as well. As if she'd suddenly had a serge of energy, she shot up the stairs all the way to the Headmistress' office as fast as her legs could carry her. She reached the gargoyle in record time and had to stop for a few moments to catch her breath. She needed to know everything. Why was this happening to her? What was all this crap going on between her and Draco? Somehow she knew that Dumbledore would know.

As she caught her breath she muttered the password to the gargoyle and jogged up the spiral stairs, knocking desperately on the door. She heard McGonagall beckon for her to enter and she did.

"Headmistress, if you please, could I speak with Professor Dumbledore's portrait. I need help and I'm afraid he might be the only one that can help me." Hermione begged her former professor. McGonagall looked her quite dumbfounded when suddenly a very old, very familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"I think a conversation with Miss Granger would be very appropriate, Minerva. Don't you agree?" Dumbledore's portrait said. "If you could be so kind as to allow us some privacy for a few moments."

Minerva still slightly taken aback by this nodded to the portrait and then again to Hermione and took her leave, allowing Hermione to walk around the desk and sit in the Headmistress' chair, directly in front of the portrait of her long time headmaster and friend.

"Well, well Miss Granger. To what do I owe this wonderful honor?" portrait Dumbledore asked quaintly, not lacking his old flare. Hermione looked at the portrait for a couple moments, realizing for the first time since the idea had come to her how incredibly awkward it was to be speaking to a talking portrait of her former headmaster who was now deceased. Very odd indeed. Finally Hermione shook the thoughts from her mind, trying to concentrate on the questions that she needed answered.

"Professor, please, I need to know more about this connection thing. Is it something more than simply mental? Not to mention all the hassle it's causing now with Harry. Oh my god, Harry. I'm so confused, Professor. I just don't know what to do anymore. And that, as of course you know is extremely strange for me." Hermione began, her words coming as fast as they were coming in her mind. Dumbledore put up his hand to stop her so she could catch her breath. She was nervous and just like she always did when she was nervous, she rambled…very quickly. Dumbledore nodded his head in that understanding manner.

"I understand your confusion, my dear. But trust me when I say that when the time comes, you will know what to do. We cannot force the workings of the heart…all we can do is hold on tight and go along for the ride." Hermione understood, but it didn't help her.

"Sir, what about this connection thing? Does it require that we be like "together" in order for it to work? I mean do we have be dating or in love or something?" Hermione asked, a slight tinge of haste in her voice.

"No no, child not at all. The connection that lies between you and Mr. Malfoy will be there no matter if you were desperately in love with each other or at each others throats, which I do ask that you please do not resort to again however. (Dumbledore's picture's eyes twinkled) All it requires is an open mind and an open soul. You must both be willing to allow it to flourish otherwise it will fall back into dormancy."

Hermione sat there and thought about it for a moment. Perhaps it was just the connection awakening that sparked all these feelings she'd been experiencing about Draco lately. Professor Dumbledore just said that we don't need to love each other for it to work properly, just willing to allow each other in. _I can do that, _Hermione thought to herself. _That's no problem. Maybe I can still allow him in while I work things out with Harry? _Hermione found herself smiling for the first time in two days. She had a feeling that things were definitely going to work out this time. Someone would end up hurt, but unfortunately that's the way love goes…sometimes you find love, sometimes you get hurt. Hermione jumped up from her seat.

"Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore!" She said happily. The portrait simply smiled back at her and nodded it's head slightly. She wasn't sure exactly how to let Draco down easily so she decided to leave him a letter on his pillow. Sure it may not be the best way to tell him, but she lived across the hall so if he wanted to talk about it later she was right there. She ran all the way down the stairs and through the portrait hole to the Heads Dormitories but as soon as she stepped a foot inside the common room, there he was, lounging on the sofa in front of the fire, staring into the flames. However, as soon as he heard the portrait shut, he glanced up and locked eyes with Hermione. Draco had been sitting there since they had gotten back, hoping to get a chance to talk to her. He needed to know what was going on. Ever since they had given themselves to each other almost 48 hours ago, she hadn't spoken barely a word to him.

This was not going to work. She couldn't simply walk past him and then leave him a note, that was not like Hermione Granger at all. Hermione Granger never backed down from a conflict or a confrontation and she wasn't going to allow herself to back down from this one either. She took a deep breath and walked determinedly across the common room and sat down beside Draco, who immediately sat up and faced her.

"'Mione, what is going on with us?" Draco blurted out, before she'd even really gotten a chance to catch her thoughts. "Seriously, are you regretting what happened? You haven't said hardly two words to me since yesterday morning since you ran off after Potter. Please talk to me." Hermione was in a slight awe. She still wasn't used to Draco talking like that…almost normal. She looked up into those beautiful crystal colored eyes again and almost had to catch her breath. Damn this really was the hardest decision she'd ever made in her entire life but it had to be done.

"Draco," Hermione began, peeling her eyes away from his and looking into the fire for comfort. "Draco, you know that over the past few months I've come to love you and care for you very much. To answer you question first, no I do not regret giving you my virginity, not one little bit. But," she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "as much as I love you and love being with you, I cannot deny the feelings I've had for the past three years. I really want to, no I take that back. I need to work things out with Harry. I owe it to myself to see if there is anything still there. If I don't, I know I'll regret it and I don't want to put you through that. I don't want to end up blaming you for my choices."

" Hermione, I cant believe that you are doing this. After everything that we've said, everything we've been through since the end of June." Draco choked back the tears that were forming behind his clouded grey eyes. He couldn't cry over this…it was just another girl right? "I love you, 'Mione. Please don't throw this away."

"I'm sorry." was all that Hermione could say. She couldn't even allow herself to look at him for fear that if she saw the look in his eyes she'd cave in and take back everything she just said. Even though parts of her were slapping themselves for pulling away from Draco. Draco simply sat there staring at her unbelieving. After what seemed like an eternity, he jumped over the back of the couch where they were sitting and ran into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. For the millionth time in the past couple days, Hermione felt a few stray tears slide down her cheeks as well as she got up slowly and made her way out the portrait hole.

It was about lunch time so Hermione thought she would head towards the Great Hall. Hopefully Harry would be there. She needed to talk to him now…she just hoped he'd understand and give her a second chance to make things right. _Everything is going to be fine…it's all going to work out fine_, she kept telling herself as she made her way to the Great Hall. She hurried through the double doors and made her way to her regular spot at the Gryffindor table. It was still early for lunch and the hall was mostly empty.

About fifteen minutes later, the students began pouring through the double doors and filtering to their house tables. Hermione perked up from the book she was reading and looked anxiously towards the doors in hopes of spotting Harry as soon as he came in. She was feeling courageous this morning and could not wait to have his arms around her. The hall was filling up quickly but there was still no sight of Harry anywhere. Finally Hermione spotted Ron and his sister come through the doors and she jumped up to go talk to him. She made her way through the dissipating crowd and caught Ron by his arm.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Why 'Mione? Need to throw more salt in his wounds? You hurt him really bad Hermione." Ron said smugly, defending his best friend.

"I know I did Ron. But I need to make things right. Please, where is he?" Hermione told him. She watched his eyes drift from hers to a point behind her for a second.

"I'm right here 'Mione. What's up?" Harry said from behind her, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible. Hermione twirled around to the sound of his voice, smiling widely.

"Harry, there you are! Listen I'm so sorry, I made a huge mistake. I was just so confused I didn't know what I was feeling or anything. But now I do, Harry, now I know what I want…" Hermione said, still smiling and looking at Harry. Harry was watching her cautiously, not sure if he wanted to hear what was coming next. In a fraction of a second, those seeker skills coming to life, Harry quickly put his finger to Hermione's lips, trying to keep her from saying what he was sure she was about to say and Harry was sure he didn't want to hear it. That action surprised Hermione and she looked at him expectantly, not really sure what he was going to say or do. And then Harry spoke, though he didn't say what she was hoping he would say.

"'Mione, look, I know that things have been awkward for the past couple days but I'm truly glad that you are finally happy again. Just be careful alright?" he told her, removing his finger from her lips. Hermione could see the sadness in his eyes.

She was confused, why was he saying…._Oh no, he thinks I chose Draco_…she thought to herself. She had to make him understand that she didn't want to be with Draco like that, that she wanted to be with Harry but he didn't seem to want to listen. Hermione looked around at the stragglers that were still coming through the doors. She made a split second decision. Hermione stepped closer to Harry, sliding her hands up around his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss before he could stop her.

The kiss was electric, just as their first kiss out by the lake on Halloween was. It was sweet and warm and….safe. When Hermione pulled away, she saw that Harry was looking at her with a mixture of happiness and confusion. She simply smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the Gryffindor table, but Harry stopped her and pulled her back to him. Looking into her eyes for a moment, the confusion went away and Harry pulled her into another kiss, this time lifting her up and twirling her around.

_This is nice,_ Hermione thought_. This is the way things are supposed to be, right? _

She smiled as they walked to the table, their hands intertwined with each other.


	15. The Fire Never Dies

**A/N: Okay okay, I know I'm going to get hell for this chapter and the past few but I promise this is still a Draco/Hermione fanfic! On a side note: the "tablet" that we saw briefly in Chapter 9-The Order Meeting will come into play...I PROMISE!**

**Oh and a quick thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, havent had nearly as many as i had hoped but given this is my first story i'm very honored that you all seem to like it. Extra special thanks to marajade64 (i hope i got your name right!) for sticking it out so far and reviewing often, it's very much appreciated! I'm leaving for the weekend and will be working on a short fic for a contest at another site so chapter 16 is going to take a little longer than normal, but please check back often!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Fire Never Dies**_

As the Christmas holidays approached, the couple found themselves sliding farther and farther apart. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with her. She had chose Harry over Draco right? Then why did her heart ache just at the thought of the blonde haired Slytherin? She missed him, missed everything about him. She missed the way his eyes would change to blue when he was happy, she missed the way his hands felt as they caressed every inch of her body. The way his hair fell carelessly in his eyes when he looked down at her. The softness of his lips on hers. Hermione found herself daydreaming about him constantly, so much in fact that even her professors took note of her odd behavior. Harry noticed it as well, as much as he tried not to.

During the Heads/Prefects meeting the first week of December in the Heads common room, McGonagall announced that they were going to be holding a New Years Eve Masquerade gala this year. It was something that was done every year in the Muggle world and she thought that the students would enjoy it as well.

"The gala will be held on December 31 and it will go from 9 pm until 2 am for sixth and seventh years. Years 4 and 5 will disperse at midnight, following the reveal. First through third years will have their own small party earlier that evening, from 7pm until 10. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, it will be your job to put together the gala for the older students. The prefects will be in charge of organizing the party for the first through third years." McGonagall told them. Hermione had mixed feelings about this idea as she looked towards Draco, who was seated on the other side of the room, his attention fixed on McGonagall.

She pointed her attention back to McGonagall as the older witch continued her instructions.

"Next weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend in order for everyone to shop for their costumes, as well as for all of you to purchase anything extra you might need for the parties. Alright, you may all go back to your common rooms now." The prefects dispersed to their houses but McGonagall held the head boy and girl back for a moment.

"You two will not only in charge of the gala, but I think that it will be most appropriate for the two of you to go together to show the house unity. New Years is a time to put aside problems from the past year and start over. The other professors, as well as myself, have noticed a change in both of your behaviors and we all hope that you will be able to put whatever problems you two have been having aside for that evening. Goodnight." McGonagall said, then whisked herself out of the portrait hole, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in their common room.

"Um, so when do you want to get together and start planning this thing?" Hermione finally spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that was always present whenever the two were alone in the same room. Draco simply shrugged, not wanting to talk to her. Hermione noticed this and walked over to where he was still sitting.

"Draco, come on. We're going to have to talk sooner or later." Hermione said softly, standing in front of him.

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "What would you like to talk about first? How about how you left me for Golden Boy? Should we start there?" His voice was growing louder, and Hermione could hear it shaking slightly.

"I thought we talked about that. I told you what I was doing and I tried to explain to you why." Hermione said, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh yea that's right. You just had to throw what we had out the window because Potter finally grew a backbone and told you he loved you right? That's bullshit Hermione and you know it! You were scared and that's why you chose him, because he was "safe"." By now, Draco was standing as well, sheer inches from Hermione and yelling at her.

"That's not true! I'm not scared, what do I have to be scared about?" Hermione shot back at him, not wanting to acknowledge that deep down she knew there was truth in his words. She watched his eyes glimmer for a moment. His lips took on that familiar smirk.

"You are scared of us. You're scared because of this…this chemistry that we have between us." He told her, his eyes focused deeply on her own, the distance between them decreasing. "You are scared because you know that what we have is more than anything you will ever have with him."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Draco. I'm with Harry because we love each other, not because he's the 'safe' choice, as you say. And what about us? What do we have? Nothing Draco we have nothing." Hermione knew she didn't really mean that, but she had to say something. She knew that he was right, but she'd never admit it. Admitting how she felt was like playing with fire and Hermione was not ready to get burned.

"Nothing? We have nothing? Really then….well tell me, my dear Hermione, have you had sex with him yet?" Draco knew they hadn't, he wasn't blind to the arguments that he'd overheard the couple having on countless occasions in the head girl's bedchambers. He had overheard at least two or three arguments, usually hearing Potter bring up that topic.

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but no we haven't. We aren't ready for that yet. What happened between you and me that night was an accident, you know it as well as I do. It was something that just happened, something that never sh…" She was cut off suddenly by Draco's lips crushing down on hers. She tried to push him off but found herself melting into the kiss.

That spark, that fire that she had felt those many months ago when they had shared their first kiss was still there, more evident than ever. She slid her hands up his arms and they found their home behind his neck, one hand running itself into his soft blond locks. His hands wound themselves instinctively around her back, pulling her body into his. She felt his tongue grazing her lips, asking for entrance. Hermione parted her lips slightly, allowing him entrance. As their tongues caressed each other and battled for dominance, she felt his hand run through her hair, grasping her head and pulling her in closer. Suddenly reality made itself known in her mind again and she quickly pushed herself back from him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Draco!" She backed away, out of arms reach so that he couldn't grab her again.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything! Tell me that you didn't feel that fire that we have between us! Tell me that and I swear I will leave you alone." Draco demanded, not breaking eye contact with Hermione and walking over to her. Lowering his voice again when he reached her and looking deep into her eyes he said, "Tell me that you don't love me anymore."

"I cant! I cant say that! There are you happy now? I cant tell you that because it's not true. I still love you Draco, so much that it hurts!" Hermione shouted at him, tears swelling behind her eyes. She turned around and quickly darted from the common room before he could say anything back.

Instead of retreating to her bedroom, however, Hermione darted out the portrait hole. She needed to be alone, completely alone and she knew that if she stayed in their dorm, she wouldn't be able to think with him right next door. So, wiping her cheeks free from the left-over tears that had fallen and taking a deep breath, she made her way through the now deserted corridors. Her footsteps seemed to be resonating off the stone walls as she walked aimlessly.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me? Damn, get a grip Hermione!" She said quietly out loud to herself as she walked down the Charms corridor. She glanced around momentarily to make sure no one was around to hear her yelling at herself. "This is utterly stupid. It's Draco-bloody-Malfoy for gods sake! I'm sitting here in a wonderful relationship with a person I've loved for years and I'm getting worked up over a kiss from Malfoy!" She stopped in her tracks and leaned heavily against the stone wall in frustration with herself. She was so off in her own little world that she didn't hear the slight sound of footsteps coming up the hall behind her.

"So, Granger, do you talk to yourself often or is this a trait of being part of the Golden Trio that is finally coming to the surface?" A sneering voice sounded down the hall. Hermione sprung off the wall, her wand in her hand.

"Oh, jeez, Granger, no need to resort to violence." Pansy Parkinson's face appeared out of the dark shadows of the Charms corridor.

"Parkinson, what are you doing here? It's past curfew…you know I could give you detention right?" Hermione said, trying not to show her annoyance at the slutty Slytherin's presence. Pansy just laughed her annoyingly shrill laugh at Hermione's comment.

"Whatever Granger. I'm just curious as too how insane you've gone. I mean, perhaps I'm hearing things but I could've sworn I just heard you muttering something about kissing Draco…_MY_ Draco. But then, that cant be right, my Draco would never contaminate himself that way." Pansy sneered at the Gryffindor who was glaring daggers at her. The girls glared at each other for a few moments.

"Parkinson, if you don't remove yourself back to the dungeons where you belong this instant, I'm taking 50 points from Slytherin and giving you a weeks worth of detentions." Hermione told the black haired girl, a touch of authority in her voice. Pansy simply sneered back at her and turned to walk back down the corridor. Before she got out of sight, she turned back to Hermione momentarily.

"Oh and Granger, if I were you, I'd watch myself before I go ranting on insanely about some bullshit like kissing Draco. You never know who could overhear you." Pansy winked slyly at Hermione and continued off into the shadows.

The week following Pansy's confrontation in the Charms corridor passed rather quickly. A couple more arguments about the "sex subject" flared up between Harry and Hermione, the latest of which took place in her head girl room, with the door partially open. (Due to Harry's insanely incessant tries to get Hermione to sleep with him.) Draco hadn't returned to the dorms yet, even though it was a little past midnight already, so Hermione didn't see the harm in leaving the door open.

"Harry, come on, I said not yet." Hermione told him as they lay together on her bed one night after Quidditch practice. Hermione was lying half way on her side, her back leaning on him. Harry's arm, which had been innocently lying across her waist, had now moved slightly, allowing his hand to begin gently caressing her stomach. While his hand was trying to play its way under her shirt, his lips were leaving light, gentle kisses from her earlobe to her shoulder.

"Oh, come on 'Mione." Harry said, pleadingly, while pulling her chin towards him and pressing his lips reverently against her lips.

Caressing the side of her face, he deepened the kiss hungrily. Hermione did enjoy their kisses, even if it wasn't Draco she was kissing (she couldn't keep the 'kiss' that happened between them the week prior to this out of her mind). She leaned into him, turning herself towards him and innocently sliding her leg over his own. As they continued their kiss, Harry's hand (the one that had been caressing her stomach before she turned over towards him) slid its way from it's place on her lower back to her subtle bottom. Hermione lost herself in the kiss, not noticing that his hand was sliding back up her back and under her tank top.

Harry maneuvered himself around slightly so that he was half on top of her. Breaking away from their passionate kiss, he moved his lips (almost expertly--**A/N: Harry is not a virgin by the way, at least in my story ;) **) down her jaw line, planting innocent little kisses down her neck to her tank top. Hermione sighed heavily, allowing herself to get into it. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back slightly, she felt Harry's lips move down to her bare stomach and felt his hands slowly begin pushing her shirt up, following her receding shirt up her stomach to her chest. With swift, seeker fast ability, Harry whipped her tank top over her head, allowing her golden brown curls to cascade back onto the pillow around her, revealing her subtle breasts which were covered by an almost sheer, light blue bra. Harry looked down at her lovingly , his emerald eyes sparkling as they took in every beautiful inch of her upper body before crashing his mouth down on hers again in another kiss. As their tongues battled each other hungrily, his hand wandered up her body from her bare waist to her covered breast. His lips broke away from hers again and kissed down her neck to her breasts as his hand reached around her, fumbling with her bra clasp. As Hermione felt his fingers fumbling with the clasp, something in her mind clicked suddenly.

"Harry…Harry…stop…." She breathed heavily. Harry didn't seem to hear her and continued what he was doing, kissing her nipples through the soft fabric. She found her strength and pushed him back gently but forcefully.

"Harry. Stop, please." Hermione said more pointedly now. Clasping her hands in his own as they tried to push him back, he pulled them over her head and leaned in to kiss her mouth again. She turned her head this time, struggling slightly to release herself from his grasp.

"Harry…I said no!" Hermione said again, louder and more demanding this time. She struggled her hands free from his and shoved him off of her with more power than she had intended to, causing him to almost fall off her bed.

"What the hell Hermione!" Harry yelled at her, climbing off the bed and staring at her with frustration and anger in his emerald eyes. Hermione sat up and pulled her legs over the edge of the bed so her feet were on the floor and her back was facing her boyfriend, her head lowered so that her hair fell around her face.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just cant okay?" Hermione said quietly, trying not to cause another argument on the subject.

"No, it's not okay Hermione. I'm your boyfriend for gods sake!" Harry replied forcefully.

"So? Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to have sex you know!" Hermione told him, standing up and turning around to face him, grabbing her top off the bed.

"I know that! But it's alright for you to shag Malfoy of all effing people but your own boyfriend isn't even allowed up your bloody shirt? That's the most screwed up logic I've ever heard in my life!" Harry spat back at her, his anger rising in his voice.

"Leave Draco out of this Harry! That has nothing to do with this!" Hermione was getting angry herself now. _How dare he bring up Draco! _She thought to herself.

"Nothing to do with it? Nothing to do with it! Dammit Hermione, I think he has EVERYTHING to do with it!" Harry yelled at her, coming around the bed to where she was standing, grabbing her arms. "Tell me, _Hermione, _do you love him? You're in love with him arent you? Is that why you wont even allow me to touch you?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a few moments, debating her response. Finally she gave up.

"Harry I think that you should leave." Hermione said quietly, not looking up at him, but pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question 'Mione." Harry said, his voice lowering to a normal tone.

"Harry, I asked you to please just leave. I suggest you do it now before I have to remove you myself." Hermione replied flatly, grabbing her wand rapidly off the nightstand and pointing it at Harry.

Harry looked at her, not knowing what to do or say but knowing that she was serious. Finally, after about five minutes of silence, he headed towards her door.

"Fine, 'Mione. But this conversation is not over." He said intently and then walked out of her door. Hermione stood there, watching her door until she heard the portrait hole close.

As soon as she heard it close, she collapsed to the floor beside her bed, tears flooding down her cheeks. She began sobbing into her bed, her hands covering her head, still grasping her top that she had picked up off the bed. _God, what is wrong with me? _She cried to herself. _Why cant I get him out of my head?_ Hermione was sobbing so hard that she didn't hear the portrait hole open and close again, or the footsteps sounding down the hallway to the bedchambers.

Draco had been trying to avoid the heads common room as much as possible, coming in late at night when he figured Hermione would already be in bed asleep. Ever since their conversation the week before after the prefect meeting when she stormed out of the dormitory, he hadn't wanted to be around her. This night however, he was surprised to enter the common room to hear soft sounds coming from her bedroom. As he walked slowly and cautiously down through the common room to the hallway heading towards the bedchambers, Draco realized that these "soft sounds" were actually sobs coming from Hermione's open door. He crept closer to their rooms, peaking into her room. Her cries had become much louder by this time but at first glance, he didn't see her anywhere. Stepping slowly into her bedroom, he finally noticed her messy hair peaking out over the edge of the bed, he could see her head shaking slightly as her sobs grew stronger.

Throwing out all his thoughts of avoiding her, he quickly crossed the room and knelt down beside her. He placed his hand gently on her back and realized that she was shirtless. He put two and two together and hoped to god that his assumptions were incorrect. After a moment, he started to rub her back gently and pushed her hair aside softly with his other hand. As soon as he did this, she jumped backwards at his touch and looked up at him.

"Hey," he said quietly. "It's just me. Whats wrong?"

Hermione looked in his eyes for a moment and then shook her head, the tears falling down her cheeks again. Draco wrapped his arms around her trembling figure, pulling her close to him and letting her cry into his chest. He knew that this had something to do with Harry.

_I swear,_ he thought to himself,_ if Harry did anything to hurt her I'll kill him myself!_

"'Mione, talk to me. Tell me what happened, please. Did Harry do something to you?" Draco asked softly, his hand caressing her tangled locks. He felt her shake her head. "Please don't lie to me, 'Mione. You're sitting here half naked and crying your eyes out. Did he try to force himself on you? Please you can tell me."

Hermione's sobs quieted down and she pulled away from him, her honey colored eyes full of sorrow and confusion. Draco took off his cloak that he still had on and wrapped it gently around her shoulders.

"No, he didn't force himself on me. We, well, we were getting….'intimate'," she started, not sure of how to talk about it with the only person she'd ever slept with. "I told him no and he got angry and started yelling at me."Draco just watched her intently as she replayed the night's events to him.

"He doesn't understand why I cant sleep with him. He thinks it has something to do with you….but of course that's just crazy." She said quickly, trying not to let Draco know what she was really thinking about it.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. He cant hurt you now." Draco said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close again. Draco quietly vowed to himself that he would get Harry Potter for making her cry. _No one makes her cry and gets away with it_, he thought furiously to himself as he held her tight, rocking her gently into the night.


	16. The New Years Eve Masquerade

**A/N: Just wanted to give a short shout out to some of my awesome reviewers **

**Marajade (of course): You're great chica! It's so awesome to have such a wonderful fan, keep the great reviews coming!**

**Jade (green eyed phantom): yea lol, I tend to type pretty fast once I know where I want to go. I try to update at LEAST once a week (sometimes more depending on how fast my creative juices are flowing at the time).**

**Toe: luv ya girl! MUAH, thanks for coming to check it out! I'm glad you like it!**

**Belj: wow that was like the most awesome review I've ever read...i almost cried! It feels so wonderful to hear that i've helped to inspire someone to write their own stories. OH and yes i felt the same way about all the "Ron" being the bad guys fics..it was getting somewhat annoying honestly. Seriously, why does everyone seem to hate Ron so much? I know me personally never liked Ron and Hermione together but I'm not Jo Rowling so I suppose my opinion doesnt count for jack LOL! Please keep coming back and reviewing, it helps keep me inspired!**

**One last note: to any of my readers who dont like coming to the site and checking every other day to see if there are new updates, if you leave me a review with your email address i will be happy to send you a note everytime i update so that you wont have to continually check back. OR if you arent comfortable with leaving your email where anyone can see it, you can email ME at ... just leave your name and login name for here and i'll make sure to keep you updated! **

**Oh I almost forgot--The song in this chapter is When Love and Hate Collide by Def Leppard (perfectly fitting for Draco and Hermione dont you think lol?)**

**MUAH! Love You All! ****XOXOXO**

**Kairi-Jade**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: The New Years Eve Masquerade**_

Saturday morning, Hermione awoke in her head girl bed. But for some reason she couldn't exactly remembering getting into bed. She thought back roughly to the night before and remembered: she had been snogging heavily with Harry, then gotten into a fight with Harry, then was being comforted by Draco…that's it. _Draco. He must have put me back in bed last night_. Hermione sat up in her bed, stretching to wake up. Her lovely stretch didn't last long because not even a moment later she could hear a loud knocking coming on the portrait hole for the heads dormitories. After about another minute, she could still hear the knocking and was gingerly climbing out of bed when she heard Draco's voice answering the door. As soon as she heard that, she heard a loud thumping of footsteps come running through the dormitory and before she realized what was going on, her door burst open to reveal a very awake, very chipper Ginny Weasley.

"Ugh, come on sleepy head! Time to get up! It's a Hogsmeade weekend…we've got to go dress shopping for the new years thing!" Ginny called, rushing over and dragging her friend out of bed.

"Man, Ginny, what time is it?" Hermione asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes and stretching again.

"It's nine already…come on hurry up and get dressed. The carriages leave in 30 minutes!" Ginny said, too cheerfully, as she darted to Hermione's closet looking for something for the sleepy-eyed girl to wear.

Forty-five minutes later, the carriages were clambering into Hogsmeade and the eager students were climbing out. Hermione's feet had barely touched the ground when her red-haired best friend was dragging her down the street to the dress shop. Feeling a sense of deja-vu, Hermione remembered that this was the same shop she had purchased her Halloween gown in. Deciding that it would be wisest to humor her best friend, she sighed and gingerly began combing through the racks, looking for something to catch her eye.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny popped her head around the rack that Hermione was looking through holding up a long black gown. It was some-what low cut, held up by thin, shimmery, black straps. The entire gown seemed to shimmer. It fell to the floor in a simple, flowing skirt, that looked like it would hug every curve. Ginny turned the gown around and Hermione saw the back…it was almost completely backless, coming to a rounded seam that looked like it would just barely cover her ass.

"Come on 'Mione, you have so got to try this on!" Ginny threw the gown happily at her friend who was still standing there in awe and shoved her roughly into the back room where the dressing booths were.

"Wow 'Mione, you look gorgeous! You have definitely got to get that one! Harry will die when he sees you!" Ginny commented when Hermione stepped out of the booth. She took a quick glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. _Wow, this really does look good_. Hermione thought to herself. _'sigh' Hopefully the masquerade wont be such a disappointment after all._

The last two weeks before the masquerade seemed to fly by like a blur. Harry apologize furiously to Hermione for his actions and his words that night in her room. After a couple attempts, Hermione finally gave in and accepted his apology, but anyone, even Harry could tell that something was different with Hermione. Her heart just didn't seem to be in anything anymore. Draco and Hermione were on speaking terms again and they quickly finished up their plans and turned them into McGonagall right on time, a full week before the gala. They had decided that they would have muggle music, something that Hermione had to fight for a little, but she finally got her way…with the only stipulation being that Draco had to get at least three dances with her. They were also having muggle formal attire, which wasn't much of a problem because most of the boys owned regular suits as well as their dress robes and those who didn't could usually borrow something from a half-blood or muggle-born friend. The atmosphere would be very enchanting. Night sky with stars twinkling overhead of course, but they also wanted enchanted fairy lights surrounding the Great Hall to give it that "enchanted" feel. The small round tables would be decorated with soft black tablecloths and silvery overlays to give off a sparkly look. Each table would also house a single silver candle, entranced to stay permanently lit for the night and not drip wax. After they finished all of their plans, Hermione was more relaxed and happy with her choice of dress since it was black and would match the décor brilliantly. Harry had asked her to the ball, of course, and she could tell he was mildly crushed when she informed him that McGonagall had told her that she and Draco must accompany each other. His mood lightened however when she reminded him that it didn't mean they had to be together the whole time.

Harry had been watching his girlfriend carefully over the weeks leading up to New Years Eve. He could tell that she was still hurt over the fight they had had in her dormitory but she was trying her best not to show it. She seemed usually solemn and half-there, as if her mind was really off somewhere else but whenever he or Ron mentioned it to her, she would simply shrug it off, saying that she was just worried about how everything would turn out at the gala. What Harry didn't mention to anyone else, however, was that he saw her and Draco exchanging subtle looks and smiles more often than not, whether they were in the Great Hall or in classes. Harry also noticed that it appeared that Hermione was happier whenever Draco seemed to be around. Harry loved her, that much was true, but he also knew deep down that as much as Hermione played the happy girlfriend, she was miserable. He couldn't stand to see his best friend miserable, so the night before New Years Eve, he went in search of Draco to talk to him. He finally spotted him down near the kitchens about an hour before curfew.

"Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy!" Harry called to the blonde Slytherin who was walking away from the kitchens. Draco stopped and turned around to see who was calling him.

"Potter. What do you want?" Draco asked warily, still angry with Harry not only for taking Hermione away from him but also because of the "incident" that happened with Hermione a couple weeks prior. Harry rushed down the corridor to where Draco was standing.

"Listen, Malfoy, I have a favor to ask of you." Harry started. "It has to do with Hermione." Draco's ears perked up slightly at Hermione's name.

"I am not doing you any favors, Potter. Haven't you done enough to me already?" Draco said, even though he was slightly curious as to what 'favor' Harry would be asking him concerning Hermione.

"Look, I've been watching 'Mione for the past couple weeks and I've noticed the way she looks at you. Trust me this is not easy for me to admit but it's fairly obvious that she loves you, Malfoy." Harry said, looking rather uneasy. Draco laughed uneasily at Harry's reaction.

"Good one, Potter. As much as I would like that to be true, it's obvious to me that she doesn't. Or at least not as much as she loves you because otherwise A) she would not have chosen you over me and B) she wouldn't have gone back to you after that little stunt you pulled a couple weeks ago." Draco said, the evidence of his heartache appearing in his words.

"Hey it's not like I like it but it's obvious. The way she looks at you, the way she seems to become somewhat elated every time you're around. I'm not a genius Malfoy, but I'm not stupid either. And as much as I love her, I have to let her go. She deserves to be happy and even if…gods forbid…that means her being with you then I have to let her. So just do me this favor alright?" Harry said hurriedly, trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve.

"Fine, Potter. Whatever." Draco answered casually.

"Take care of her. Because so help me, Malfoy, if I **ever **find out you hurt her, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell. Got it?" Harry said seriously, eying Draco for a response.

"Loud and clear, Potter. Now, is there anything else I can do for you or can I leave?" Draco said, still slightly unsure of exactly what was going on. Harry eyed him cautiously for a moment and then nodded his head and turned to walk off in the other direction.

The evening of the New Years Eve gala had finally arrived and Hermione had invited Ginny to get ready with her in her Head Girl dorm. Immediately following dinner, while the prefects set up for the underclassmen party, Ginny ran with Hermione back to the Heads dormitories. It was only going on 7pm and the gala didn't start until 9 but given they were both excited teenage girls, they figured they'd need all two hours to get completely ready. After they each took their individual showers they returned to Hermione's room and slipped into their gowns. Hermione looked herself over in the full length mirror and found that, at least in her opinion, the dress was still as exquisite as it was in the store when she had first tried it on. She laughed to herself for a moment thinking about what was going through her mind when she bought the dress…_Damn, Draco is going to go absolutely crazy when he sees me in this. Wait a minute! Why am I thinking about Draco? I'm with Harry now!_ She had scolded herself. Ginny came around the conjured divider at that moment looking rather beautiful herself in a pale yellow spaghetti-strapped dress. It was very simple with delicately embroidered pink flowers etched into the skirt but on Ginny it looked lovely.

"Wow, Gin, you look beautiful!" Hermione beamed at her friend.

"Me? Damn 'Mione, you're gonna knock Harry's eyes right of his head in that!" Ginny giggled girlishly.

The girls noticed that there was only about an hour left before the gala started, and being Heads, Hermione and Draco were required to be there fifteen minutes early. The quickly sat down and got to work doing their hair and makeup. Hermione, who wasn't all that good in the makeup department asked Ginny to help her out and by the time she was done, Hermione looked like a beautiful goddess instead of just an innocent bookworm. Ginny had pinned her brilliant red hair back with a delicate yellow rose pin, curling the ends that fell around her shoulders. Hermione on the other hand had decided to go all out and straightened her luscious golden-brown locks, pulling them into an elegant half-French twist, allowing the rest of hair to cascade dramatically to her shoulders from the top of the twist. She added a few sparkling diamond pins to her hair to add to the elegant look and curled the ends of her long hair in intricate spirals. She then pulled on sparkly black gloves that went up slightly past her elbows and matched her gown perfectly since the gown itself had a trail of silver glitter that spiraled around her skirt from her right hip to the floor.

Taking another quick glance at the clock she saw that it was about 20 minutes until nine which gave her five short minutes to make her way downstairs to the Great Hall. Hastily shoving her feet (to which she had magically given herself a French pedicure---French tips on her toes) into her strappy, black, open-toed heels, she grabbed her shimmery black clutch bag, shoved her wand into it and she and Ginny made their way out into the common room. As soon as they walked through her door, they heard knocking on the portrait. Opening the door, they found Harry standing there in a stunning black tuxedo suit (minus the bow-tie). He was holding a beautifully delicate yellow and pink rose corsage for Ginny and a single red rose for Hermione. He stood there for a moment gaping at the two beautiful woman before stepping through the door. Harry and Ginny were going to the gala 'together' since Hermione was 'forced' to accompany Draco thanks to McGonagall's idea to promote house unity. Slipping the corsage on Ginny's wrist, he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and told her how lovely she looked. Ginny thanked him and, realizing they had left their masks in the bedroom rushed out of the common room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone for a moment.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight 'Mione." Harry said, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

Harry knew that tonight would be the end of their relationship. He had decided before talking to Draco the night before that it would be for the best if he and Hermione broke things off because Harry knew deep down that Hermione and Draco loved each other and, being her best friend, Harry couldn't stand to be in the way of her happiness. He had it all worked out….he would tell her during the last song before midnight. He even had arranged for a special song to be played for their 'last dance' together and then he would hand her over to Draco. Hermione looked into his bright green eyes and saw that they were filled with sadness, even though he was smiling at her.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head and giving her a small smile. "Just thinking about tonight and what a special night it's going to be." Hermione looked him curiously for a moment but before she could say anything else, Ginny returned with their masks, hers pale yellow and Hermione's a shimmery black of course. They all donned their masks and charmed them to stay in place before heading out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall, both girls linking arms with Harry. They reached the top of the staircase leading to the Great Hall when Hermione suddenly stopped. Right there, waiting at the bottom was Draco.

He had gotten ready for the gala in the Slytherin dorms, mostly because he didn't want it to seem like Hermione was actually his "date", even though he wished more than anything that she was. He was wearing a very sleek looking black suit with a collar-less silver shirt underneath. His platinum blonde locks were hanging dramatically around his eyes which were concealed by a deep black mask. He was holding a red rose and silver ribbon corsage. He looked up when he heard them at the top of the stairs and as he did, he locked eyes with Hermione. They gazed at each other for what felt like forever, their eyes locked together in a trance until Harry's voice shook Hermione from it.

"Everything alright 'Mione?" Harry asked. He knew very well what was wrong with her however. He wasn't stupid after all. This was the whole reason behind his conversation with Draco the night before and his decision to end their relationship. Hermione snapped out of her minuet trance and nodded to Harry, giving him an innocent smile. The three of them headed down the stairs to where Draco was waiting.

"You're late." Draco said to Hermione, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Wow, she's absolutely breathtaking. God I miss her so much. Draco thought to himself, giving Hermione a quick once over with his eyes. _

He snapped himself back to reality and shoved the corsage into her hands much rougher than he had intended to. Draco watched as Harry gave Hermione a soft kiss on her cheek, whispering that he'd see her later. He held out his arm to Hermione who took it cautiously and the two Heads made their way through the crowd of students that were waiting outside the double doors. The doors opened magically, revealing a breathtakingly beautiful Great Hall which already contained a large number of underclassmen who were still enjoying the last hour of their party. Professor McGonagall, who was standing up on the professor's dais (the raised part of the room that normally held the professor's table), quieted the hall as the double doors opened and announced the Head Boy and Girl. Hermione stole a look up at Draco who met her eyes for a moment before the two made their way into the hall. As soon as they entered, the rest of the upperclassmen who were waiting behind them filed their way into the hall as well, some giving off excited gasps at the decorations which were slightly milder than those that Hermione and Draco had planned. At ten o'clock, when the underclassmen were told to return to their common rooms, the hall would magically take on the deeper enchanted décor that Hermione had fought for.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the center of the room and the other students cleared a large space for them. McGonagall had decided that when the upperclassmen arrived, the Head Boy and Girl would give the 'first dance' signifying the start of the older student's gala. A soft spotlight lit up on the pair as a soft ballad began playing. Hermione felt Draco's arm slink around her waist tightly as his other hand slid into hers. She looked up at him and their eyes locked as the began moving rhythmically to the music, even though neither of them could really hear it since they were so lost in each other for the moment. Neither spoke, they just moved together, staring into each others eyes as the gentle rock ballad played on in the back ground.

_I don't wanna fight no more , I don't know what we're fighting for  
The way we treat each other, baby , like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies, and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger hits you right between the eyes _

_There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time _

Hermione got lost in the music and, like second-nature, leaned her head on Draco's shoulder as he leaned softly on her head, his arm pulling her closer instinctively. She missed the feeling of his arms around her, the scent of his cologne filling her nostrils was like heaven to her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the feeling again.

"I miss you." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione lifted her head and looked into those crystal silvery-blue eyes again, feeling her own honey-brown ones filling with tears. They got lost in each other's eyes again as the song continued to play to the end.

_Without you  
One night alone, its like a year without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone _

_Without you  
One night alone, its like a year without you, baby  
If you have a heart at all _

_Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide **  
**_

The song finished softly, unknown to the two of them. After a moment, they realized that the song had changed and that the people around them had started to file onto the dance floor as well. They stopped moving and stared into each others eyes, oblivious to what was going on all around them. Finally, their connection was broken when Harry tapped on Hermione's shoulder.

"Okay, 'Mione, song's over." Harry said smiling. "Can I have you back now?" He took her hand from Draco's and pulled her away. Hermione glanced behind her at Draco again, who was still watching her, and then turned and followed Harry to a near-by table. Hermione sat down while Harry went to get them a couple butterbeers. He returned a moment later with their drinks and sat down beside her.

"Everything alright 'Mione?" Harry asked as they were drinking. "You seem a little distracted."

Harry knew very well what was wrong with his girlfriend. She was in love with someone else, even though she didn't want to admit it, and she was just 'forced' to dance very closely with said person. Harry had watched them closely during the opening dance. He saw the fire that danced between them and the passion as they locked eyes. As much as Harry still hated to admit it, there was no way she would ever feel that way about him.


	17. Every Ending Is A New Beginning

**A/N: I know this is a really really REALLY short chapter compared to my others but it's actually just the last part of chapter 16 but if I didnt cut it in two parts then chapter 16 would have ended up being likeREALLY long!**

**OH and before I forget...the song in this chapter (Harry and Hermione's break up song) is Smile by Lonestar**

**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Every EndingIs a New Beginning _**

"Hmm?" Hermione answered, obviously startled from her daze. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Do you want to dance or something?"

Harry nodded, standing and taking her hand, leading her on to the floor. He glanced quickly at his watch. It was 10:30, only a little over an hour before it was all over, before he would let Hermione go and he wanted to savior as much of that time as possible. They danced and talked and laughed with their friends for about 45 minutes when suddenly Harry turned to Hermione and asked her to accompany him outside for a walk. The grounds were immaculate as well, done up in soft, twinkling lights and flower gardens magically composed everywhere.

Harry led her over to 'their rock' where they had shared their first kiss those long two months ago. They sat down next to each other and stared out over the glistening water as Harry took Hermione's hand in his. For a few moments, neither took their eyes off of the clear lake. Harry finally turned his attention to Hermione and noticed that she seemed very somber, her mind obviously lost in deep thought about something and Harry, unfortunately, figured he had a pretty good idea what that something (or rather some_one_) was.

_It's now or never Potter. Harry thought somberly to himself as he watched her gazing out over the still waters. It's time to let her go. He sighed inwardly, bracing himself for what he was about to do._

" 'Mione?" Harry said, dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, turning to look into Harry's emerald eyes which seemed to be reflecting the moonlight off the lake.

" 'Mione, I think that perhaps it would be the best thing for us to call this thing quits before either of us get really hurt." Harry said quietly, knowing full well that he had just crushed his own heart with that comment.

Hermione looked at Harry with a mixture of confusion and, what else was that….relief? Hermione seemed to search his eyes for a full five minutes before she finally spoke.

"Why Harry? I don't get it, I thought that 'us' was what you've wanted for the past couple years and now that it's happened….you just want to throw it away? I don't get it." Hermione stated, trying to show her confusion to cover up the small feeling of relief that was passing over her at the same moment.

_Relief? Hermione thought. Why do I feel relieved? I love Harry….don't I? And now we're splitting up…just like that? _

"I did Hermione, I do want that. But it's just not meant to be. As much as I love you, I can tell that you aren't completely in it anymore. I've noticed it for the past couple weeks, since our, um, argument in your room. You seem distracted all the time, 'Mione, and I cant even count how many times a day I catch you staring at _him_." Harry told her.

"Him? Him who, Harry? I haven't been staring at anyone." Hermione tried to cover. She couldn't believe that she had been so blatantly obvious that even Harry noticed all the attention she had been unconsciously giving the Slytherin. Harry just looked at his girlfriend and sighed inwardly, taking her hand in his.

"Listen 'Mione. I love you so much but it's not fair to either of us when your heart obviously belongs to someone else…" Hermione just looked him with fake confusion. "You cant deny it…I see the way you look at Malfoy, 'Mione, and the way he looks at you. You need to be with him." Harry leaned closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek. A lone tear began to slide down her smooth cheek as she sighed heavily.

"It's not that easy, Harry. I broke his heart, I doubt he'll ever take me back now." She hung her head and propped her cheek on her hand. Harry slid his arm around her bare shoulder.

"Something tells me that he may surprise you." He told her meekly. He glanced down at his watch--11:50, it was almost midnight. It was time to head back in and finish this right. "Come on, it's almost midnight. Let's go back in and have one last dance before the new year starts, okay?"

Harry led her inside and they went to their table where Ron and Lavender were sitting. Hermione sat down and Harry went up to the DJ. (They had hired a muggleborn to DJ the gala, since it was mostly muggle music that Hermione had requested, they thought it easier that way.) After a couple minutes, the fast song that was playing ended and a soft ballad began. Harry walked back over to Hermione and extended his hand, which she took, and led her to the middle of the dance floor as their 'last song' began to play softly. Harry took her in his arms gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as they began moving lightly as the soft vocals sounded through the hall. Harry buried his face in her hair as they clutched each other, oblivious to the fact that all around them, couples had stopped dancing to watch the couple.

_I still remember the night we met….you said you loved my smile._

_But you're love for me was like a summer breeze….oh it lasted for awhile._

_I could hold on a little tighter I know, _

_But when you love someone, you've got to let them go._

_So I'm gonna smile, cause I wanna make you happy…_

_Laugh, so you cant see me cry…_

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile…_

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby_

_Kiss me twice for goodbye_

_You cant help how you don't feel_

_And it doesn't matter why_

_Give me a chance to bow out gracefully_

_Cause that's how I want you to remember me._

_So I'm gonna smile cause I wanna make you happy…_

_Laugh, so you cant see me cry…_

_I'm gonna let you go in style.._

_And even if it kills me…I'm gonna smile…_

_I'm gonna smile…so you can find the courage_

_Laugh…so won't see me hurting_

_I'm gonna let you go in style…._

_And even if it kills me….I'm gonna smile._

As the song ended, the two best friends clutched each other tenderly, soft tears sliding down both of their faces. All around them, couples were watching them curiously. It was fairly obvious to everyone that Hogwarts most expected couple was no more. The two broke apart and Harry reached up and gently wiped Hermione's tears from her face.

"Don't cry 'Mione. You know I'll always be here for you. You're still my best friend." Harry said lovingly as she brought her tear filled honey-brown eyes up to meet his glistening emerald ones. "Now, go find him." He winked at her knowingly, kissed her cheek and walked away back to their table.

Hermione stood there in the center of the floor for a moment and noticed that everyone was still looking curiously at her, even though most had started dancing again. She scanned around the Great Hall for the platinum blonde head. She finally spotted him on the outskirts of the hall chatting with Zabini. Taking a deep breath she made her way through the crowd of students to where the two Slytherin boys were talking. As she approached, Draco's eyes glanced away from Zabini for a moment and caught her own. Zabini followed his friend's eyes to find Hermione standing a foot from them, the obvious remnants of her tears still slightly visible on her ivory cheeks. Blaise scanned her up and down a couple times and realized that she was definitely a piece of work.

"Looking good tonight, Granger…even for a Mudblood." Blaise said smugly, still eyeing her up and down.

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at the strapping black boy but simply nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't there to fight with an annoying Slytherin prat at the moment. She needed to talk to Draco before she changed her mind.

"Draco, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hermione asked, trying to sound as nonchalant and confident as possible, adding, "Outside?" Draco regarded her for a moment before nodding and telling his friend that he'd be right back.

The two walked together out the front doors to the enchanted gardens outside. The walked quietly for a few moments before Draco finally spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about Granger?" Draco asked, stopping abruptly, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"Um yea actually there is." She motioned to a near-by bench and the pair sat down.

"Um I wanted to apologize for everything I've put you through for the past couple months." She told him, looking down at her hands which were wringing together in her lap. "It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry." Draco looked at her for a moment before answering.

"You're sorry? You brought me out here at midnight to tell me that you're sorry for putting me through hell? What happened? Have another fight with Wonder-Boy so you thought you'd come running to me to comfort you again? Well sorry sweetheart, not gonna happen. My heart cant handle it anymore." Draco said, standing up to leave. Hermione jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"No, no, that's not it at all Draco. Harry and I broke up, just now. He told me that it wasn't fair to either of us to stay in a relationship when my heart belonged to someone else." She told him, turning him around and looking deep into his eyes. "And he's right you know. Harry and I just don't belong together anymore. I guess I've known that for awhile now but I didn't want to admit it. You were right, Draco. I was terrified. Terrified of what I was feeling for you. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Sometimes you have to take that risk, Hermione." Draco replied quietly, looking down into her big honey-colored eyes. "You think I'm not scared? I was never supposed to fall for you but I did and it scares me every day. But I cant keep holding on. I cant keep doing this back and forth thing with you. Its killing me 'Mione, don't you get that?"

Hermione nodded. "It's killing me too. That's why I'm going to stop. No more back and forth, it hurts too much."

"So you're just going to walk away completely then?" Draco asked, backing away from her slightly.

"Just the opposite, Draco. I'm not running anymore. I want to take the risk. I want to be with you, just you….that is if you'll still have me." She gave him a small smile and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and stepped closer to him, her hand reaching up and gently cupping the side of his face.

Draco's eyes widened and slowly a smile crept onto his lips. That's what he'd been hoping to hear for the past two months.

"Of course I'll have you." He answered, leaning down, capturing her lips with his own and wrapping his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. Hermione's arms snaked themselves around his neck and held on tightly, pulling him into the kiss deeply.

At that exact moment, a soft bell sounded through the grounds marking midnight, the start of a brand new year.


	18. Author's Note

Okay okay, I know that each and every single one of my readers is going to kill me for only posting a short A/N but to make it up to you, I promise that a new chapter will be up in just a few short days (I'm going to be away from my computer for the next 3 days--SORRY)

ANYWAYS…I know that some of you have inquired as to whether or not I have any other stories out there and so I thought that I would leave you all a short note to tell you that I have just posted the prologue chapter to one of my brand new stories. This will be only my second attempt at writing but I hope that you all enjoy it as much as you do this one.

The new story is called **The Angel's Eyes** and yes, it is also a Draco and Hermione romance story so it can be found right along with this one. The summary of it is rather simple….

**_From the eyes of an angel…_**

**_Two enemies will find love_**

I am hoping to make it into either a 2 part story or maybe even possibly a trilogy though I haven't decided just yet. That story will take place 2 years after Hogwarts. HBP will NOT be incorporated (mostly because I love Dumbledore and it's rather difficult to write a story without him lol) but OOP and everything before that will be. It will also contain a bit of Harry/Hermione as well (I always loved her more with Harry than Ron so you will never see me write anything about a Hermione/Ron romance!).

I hope you all check it out and make sure to review it and let me know what you like and don't like. The updates for that story will not be as often as this one, however, because I am determined to finish this one.

MUAH!

XOXOXOXO

Kairi-Jade

PS. OH and keep a look out for another story called Destined to Be which is a Lily and James story that I am writing for my dear friend Tif. It's not quiet ready to upload yet but I will let you know when it is!


	19. Kidnapped!

**A/N: Just a very quick one…once again thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!**

**Iluv2dance (btw so do I lol): actually no I don't have any other stories, this is my very first one I've ever attempted to write…EVER. However, I am currently starting work on 2 new stories. One is going to be another Draco/Hermione fic (of course coz I'm so in love with those 2) called The Angel's Eyes (which BTW I have just finished the prologue and hope to have it up by the time this chapter is up so look for it!), I'm hoping to possibly make this one into 2 stories or possibly MAYBE even a trilogy but we'll see about that and the other is going to be a special one written for my friend Tif and it's going to be a story about Lily and James called Destined to Be.**

**BUT please do not worry lol…I will NOT stop writing this story…it's probably about half done now (I'm guessing on this one btw) and I refuse to give up now! I do want to instill on my reviewers however that it is because of all of you that I continue to write every day…without the awesome words from you guys, it would be pointless.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Kidnapped!**_

**__**

Over the next few weeks following their memorable New Years Eve gala, Draco and Hermione had edged their relationship very slowly out into the open. It was definitely not taken well at first but gradually most of the students began to accept it…all except for the Slytherins that is, especially Pansy Parkinson. But that was to be expected, after all most of the Slytherin families were loyal Death Eater families and Hermione just happened to be Harry Potter's best friend.

The new couple continued on with their lessons with Snape as well, coming along extremely quickly, picking up every new thing that Snape asked of them very easily…almost like second nature. Their telepathy distance was increasing as well. No longer did the pair have to be in the same room. In fact, it seemed they could now communicate throughout the castle. Hermione found this out one afternoon while she sat through her Muggle Studies class. Draco was on the other side of the castle at that time for his History of Magic class. Hermione was sitting in class, nonchalantly taking notes when suddenly she heard Draco's voice softly, almost as if he were whispering in her ear.

' '_Mione….'Mione? Can you hear me?' Draco's voice came through her mind. Hermione glanced around the classroom for a moment, thinking that maybe she imagined it or something. After all, they'd never been **this **far apart and been able to communicate before. She ignored it and went back to her note copying._

' '_Mione, can you hear me? I'm totally bored stiff here and if I don't have someone talking to me I swear I'm gonna jump out a window!_' She heard his voice again, this time accompanied by his subtle laugh. She lowered her head to her paper and concentrated, sending a message back.

' _Draco aren't you supposed to be in Binns' class? Do you realize we're clear across the castle from each other?' _She relayed, a tiny smile forming on her lips. She hadn't heard his voice all day because this was one of the days they shared no classes.

' _I know, it's cool. What class are you in right now?_' Draco's voice asked her.

'_Muggle Studies'_

'_Well that's got to be an easy as hell class for you_' his subtle laugh came back again. ' _So come on…talk to me. I'm dying here! Besides, I miss you._' Hermione's smile heightened hearing that last comment.

' _I miss you too Draco. Wish I could see you but it's not going to be till later tonight. I promised Harry and Ron that I'd meet up with them in Gryffindor Tower after dinner_.' After she relayed that she could swear she could hear Draco giving her his little puppy dog whimper. She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

The remaining classes went by like a breeze with Hermione and Draco passing hidden messages to each other. After their classes were over, Hermione quickly made her way to her dorms in hopes of being able to catch a moment with Draco before dinner. When she reached the Heads dorms, she found that unfortunately the dorms were empty. Sighing and shrugging off the slight disappointment, she simply dropped her books off in her room and changed out of her school uniform, opting for a comfortable pair of jeans and cuddly, crème colored, chenille sweater (since it was still crisp in the evenings in late January/ early February) and headed towards the library for a few moments of leisurely studying. Hermione's study habits had slowed down a little since the start of her seventh year. She no longer spent hours upon hours in the library every night but instead opted for a couple hours every other day and made a pact with herself that she would not spend all of Friday nights in the library anymore. So tonight, being Friday, she was going to simply read up for her own leisure before dinner, leaving her homework behind in her dorm.

As she relaxed on her favorite chair in the library reading up on Egyptian mythology (her favorite non-school related subject), she got a weird feeling, like someone was watching her. Hermione kept pulling her sweater tighter around her body, looking anxiously around the area she was sitting in. She was reading about one of her favorite stories, the tale of Isis and Osiris. The sensation kept getting more intense as she was reading through the book and finally she gave up, closed her book and left the library quickly…having never felt more uncomfortable in that place before in her entire school career.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall where dinner was just starting so there were quite a few students already making their way in. The Gryffindor table was mostly empty still but Hermione made her way down the row and took her normal seat, still feeling the sensation of someone watching her. Keeping her head down and picking at her food, she didn't notice Harry sit down beside her and start talking to her.

" 'Mione, hey 'Mione….you there girl?" Harry asked her, trying to get her attention when he realized that she wasn't paying attention. He touched her arm gently and was surprised when she spun around with her knife and pointed it at him.

"Oh shit, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, lowering the knife she was holding.

"What the hell Hermione? Um remind me never to touch you again if that's the response it brings. Whats going on with you tonight? Everything okay?" Harry asked, looking at his golden-brown haired best friend.

"Yea, um sure everything's fine. Aside from the fact that I think I'm losing my mind it's all good." Hermione answered, shrugging.

"You? Losing your mind? Doubtful hon. Seriously, what's going on?" Harry asked again, prodding her to tell him.

"It's nothing really. I've just had this weird sense all day and it's gotten worse tonight. I keep getting this feeling like someone is watching me, following me around and stuff. I know, its crazy huh?" Hermione said, giving off an unsettling and uncertain laugh.

"No, it's not crazy Hermione. Just be careful okay….I couldn't think of what I'd do if anything happened to you." Harry told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly, not noticing the jealous glare that was coming towards him from the Slytherin table. It was pretty common knowledge since their break up that Harry still held very high feelings for Hermione and Draco, for one, was somewhat jealous about this. He'd already lost Hermione to Harry once before, even if only for a couple months, and was definitely in no hurry to see it happen again. Draco eyed the two of them talking closely, Harry's hand still holding hers tightly.

Dinner ended and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione still had the feeling of someone watching her closely, even as she walked with her two best friends through the familiar corridors. She hadn't let go of Harry's hand since he'd grabbed it down at dinner. Not because she still felt anything for him in that way, but mostly because she was still slightly frightened and it comforted her. Draco, however, didn't know about what was going on with Hermione that evening and had followed them most of the way to the tower, watching the three friends as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

After the trio entered through the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco made his way back to the Heads dormitories and into his bedroom, slamming his door behind him. He couldn't stand how close Hermione was being with Harry….not after everything they'd been through in the past few months. Draco wasn't blind, he knew how Harry still felt about her, the way he looked at her and found ways to be close to her. But he didn't want to let his jealousy take over. He trusted Hermione, he loved her. He would just have to talk to her when she got back from Gryffindor Tower. He laid back on his bed with a book, deciding he'd read a bit to pass the time till she came back. After what seemed like forever, he found himself drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

Hermione returned to her dormitory close to midnight and saw that Draco's door was closed. She peeked into his room, and seeing his sleeping form, decided not to wake him and walked back to her own room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slid into her own bed, the feeling of uneasiness still adamant. Hermione tried to brush the thoughts aside and allowed herself to fall asleep, curled into a tight ball under her scarlet comforter.

Hermione was awaken a few hours later, however, by the undeniable sound of glass breaking forcefully. Keeping her eyes closed, she inched her hand under her pillow and clutched her wand as she heard the unmistakable sound of two whispered voices in her room. She opened her eyes slowly and found two hooded and masked figures standing over her bed. As she opened her mouth to scream for Draco, two pairs of hands shot out, grabbing and gagging her. Her wand was grabbed from her hand and tossed across the room. The assailants dragged her, kicking, off the bed. The binded her hands and feet together before grabbing her tightly again. Hermione watched as one of the figures pulled an object from their cloak pocket and felt her hand being forced to touch it. Immediately upon this action, she found herself being pulled forward from her naval, a pair of hands still clutching her achingly tight as she was hurtled through the portkey.

She landed with a very painful thud in the middle of a cold, damp, concrete room. The figures murmured to each other, too quietly for her to hear. A set of hands suddenly grabbed her again and shoved her forcefully into the hard brick wall, her forehead bouncing painfully off the bricks and her bound body falling limply to the cold floor. Without a word to her, her assailants moved hurriedly from the room, slamming the heavily iron door behind them, leaving Hermione alone and bleeding in the cold, dark room. She found that her hands were no longer binded, however her feet still were. She felt her forehead where it had bounced off the brick wall and noticed a small cut with a decent amount of blood gushing from it. Curling herself into a ball, she started to cry. Using every ounce of strength she had left, she closed her eyes and tried painstakingly to send a mental message to Draco.

Back at Hogwarts, still sleeping in his Head Boy dorm, Draco heard a very faint murmur in his mind. His dream suddenly became incredibly unsettling as the voice became louder.

_Draco found himself in a cold and dark room. He seemed to be floating over a scene that was taking place below him. There were three people in the room, two were cloaked and masked….Draco knew immediately that they were Death Eaters. The third figure was screaming out in pain and writhing on the floor as the two Death Eaters threw a Crucio at her already bloodied body. The figure on the floor was definitely a girl, he could tell by the screams. Her feet seemed to be binded as she was forced to kneel in front of the assailants. Her hair was damp and matted to her head and around her face. Draco found himself floating closer to the scene as realization dawned on him. That was no girl they were torturing…it was Hermione! He watched painfully as one of the cloaked figures conjured a long whip and began cracking it across her back, the blood seeping through her dark tank top. Hermione screamed out again and the scene began to fade away. _

As he awoke from his startling dream, he heard the voice in his head growing even louder than it was before and he finally realized who it was.

'_Draco, please…help me…_' Hermione's words rang through his mind painfully. Draco immediately jumped from his bed and raced out the door and through the common room till he reached her door.

_Please, gods, please let her be here…he thought to himself before shoving her door open. He surveyed the room in front of him. There was broken glass all over the floor from her window, her bed looked as if someone had just been wrestling around on it. He scanned the room and his eyes came to lie on an object laying on the carpet a few feet from the door. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was Hermione's wand. His heart immediately jumped into his throat as he remembered his dream he'd just had._

_Oh gods, no. Please no. Please let her be alive. He cried to himself as he tore from the room and out the portrait hole. _

He needed to find her and he needed help. The first person that popped in his mind was non other than Harry Potter himself. Draco dashed to Gryffindor Tower and screamed the password (which he had overheard when he followed the trio up earlier that evening) at the Fat Lady who was dozing loudly and did not take to kindly to being woken up so early. Draco mumbled an apology and dashed inside, looking around, trying to figure out where Harry's room was. Cutting through the common room he noticed that he didn't have to look far because Harry was fast asleep on the common room couch in front of a dwindling fire. Rushing over to the sleeping boy, he quickly and furiously poked at him until he woke up, dazed and confused.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy? And better yet, how in the bloody hell did you get our password?" Harry asked agitatedly, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the blond boy who was now pacing impatiently in front of him.

"Don't worry about how I got it right now Potter. Hermione's missing and I think she's in trouble." Draco told the barely awake boy, trying not to yell at him for asking such trivial questions at a time like this.

"What! How do you know?" Harry asked hurriedly as he jumped to his feet, completely awake.

"I had a dream and when I woke up I thought I heard her calling to me in the back of my mind so I went to check her room and there was glass everywhere. Someone broke in through her window and took her. I found her wand lying by the door. Now come on! We've got to find her!" Draco rambled to Harry, growing impatient at all the questions.

Harry looked at him for a moment before dashing from the common room and up the left side staircase. He returned a few moments later with a ragged looking Ron, carrying a silvery cloak, his Firebolt and what looked like a blank piece of parchment. Draco looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what Harry was doing. He watched as Harry muttered a few words to the parchment and tapped it with his wand. The parchment immediately began filling. Harry and Ron scanned through the parchment, opening it a couple times to be sure then Harry muttered a few more words and the parchment magically blanked itself once again. Shoving the map into his pocket, he grabbed his broom again and looked at Draco, a sincere look of horror mixed with determination on his features.

"Hermione's definitely not in the castle or the grounds. We need to talk to McGonagall." With that he led the way out of the portrait and down the halls to the Headmistress' office.

Back in the cold room, Hermione found herself coming out of unconsciousness. Her body ached immensely. Her head was throbbing from being smacked against the brick wall so many times during her beatings. She still hadn't seen or heard anything other then the two men that came in on occasion to curse and whip her around. She had no idea why she was there or even where exactly she was.

Suddenly the door to her cell burst open and a new figure came billowing into sight. The new figure needed no introduction, Hermione knew immediately who it was. Lord Voldemort.

"Ahh, the young Mudblood. How nice of you to join us." Lord Voldemort hissed , walking towards Hermione, who was using every ounce of her courage not to cower in front of him.

"I have great plans for you, Mudblood. You and your blood traitor boyfriend." Lord Voldemort emitted this very evil cackle as his red slit eyes bore into her own.


	20. Voldemort's Plan

_**Chapter 19: Voldemort's Plan**_

"What sort of plans?" Hermione asked bravely, trying to show no fear in front of Voldemort. She straightened her posture the best she could and glared back at him. Voldemort did something unexpected at that point. He pointed his wand at her arms and feet and muttered a spell, unbinding them to allow her free movement again.

"You see, my dear Mudblood, you are going to be the key to my immortality. You are going to open the final obstacle in my way." Voldemort sneered at her.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about! I'm not helping you with shit you foul snake!" Hermione spat back at him, struggling to stand up and face him.

"Ah, and that is where you would be wrong. You will help me because you are the only one with the power to do so." Hermione looked at him like he was completely insane again, having no clue whatsoever what he was talking about.

"Yes I am forgetting your ignorance on the matter. Let me catch you up to speed. I need you to open the Book of Ani**(See Author's Note at the end of the chapter)**, the final obstacle in my way to immortality." Voldemort told her, Hermione staring back at him with a mixed look of utter hatred and somewhat confusion.

_What in the bloody hell is he talking about? That's just completely impossible not to mention totally absurd!_ Hermione thought to herself as Voldemort finished his little speech.

"You are a bloody moron! I cant open that book you idiot, no one can! Only a direct descendant can open it and due to the fact that I have no other magical lineage, it cannot possibly be me so, sorry, but obviously one of your blubbering, idiotic lap-dogs made another mistake." Hermione spat back at Voldemort, earning her a very strong and painful _Crucio_ for her tone.

The Dark Lord held his curse upon her till she felt like her whole body was just going to give up before releasing it and laughing maniacally at her limp form laying motionlessly on the cold cement floor.

"You will learn soon enough child. I suggest you take the time to think very carefully about your options. Until next time Mudblood." Voldemort said after releasing the curse from her writhing body.

He then turned and swept from the room, his black robes billowing dramatically behind him. Her hot tears stung the sides of her face as they flowed ceaselessly from her stinging eyes. Her body limp against the hard floor as she cried herself to a very uneasy sleep, praying that Draco would find her…and that she'd be alive long enough to see him again.

As Harry, Ron, and Draco dashed through the gargoyle and up into the Headmistress' office, Draco suddenly fell to the floor, seemingly in pain. His breathing became ragged and he clutched his chest as if he was expecting his heart to jump from it at any moment. Draco had never felt such pain and he knew instantly what the pain felt like….it felt like being bashed by a hundred sharp knives. His mental power kicked in and after a short moment he realized that he must be feeling what Hermione was feeling at that exact moment.

_Oh my god. Hermione!_ Draco called out desperately with his mind, the pain suddenly subsiding.

"Malfoy! Get up! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Harry shouted back when he noticed that Draco had fallen down on the stairs. "Ron go get McGonagall. Something's happening!"

Ron rushed on ahead of the trio and into the office. Harry watched as Draco's ragged breathing became more normalized again and the color returned to his pale cheeks. Draco's grip loosened on his chest and he started to try and get back to his feet, very shakily, his hand reaching out and grasping the stone wall beside him to help him keep his balance.

"Harry, it's 'Mione. She's in trouble." Draco gasped out through shallow breaths as he fought to regain control. As soon as he was steady enough to stand without supporting himself with the wall, he took a deep breath and charged the rest of the way up the stairs. Harry looked at him worriedly for a moment and then rushed up after him. When they reached the landing in front of the Headmistress' door, they nearly collided with a flannel clad McGonagall who was rushing out of the heavy wood door and was heading to the stairs.

"Headmistress! Hermione is missing, she's in trouble! We've got to find her NOW!" Draco hollered at McGonagall as he saved himself from colliding with an unsuspecting Headmistress.

"Professor McGonagall, we need to use your fireplace!" Harry interjected before McGonagall could question Draco. "We need to get to Grimmauld Place and call an emergency meeting."

Before she even had a chance to respond, Harry rushed past her into her office with the other two boys directly on his heels. In a matter of a couple minutes, all three had gone through the Floo, landing in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place where Harry was already sending out the signal for the rest of the members to respond immediately. The three paced through the room until the familiar _POP_ s from people Apparating was heard around them as the other members began appearing. As soon as Lupin appeared, he ran over to Harry.

"Whats going on Harry? What's the emergency?" he asked Harry worriedly.

"Ask Malfoy.", was all Harry could say. He looked as if he was about to have nervous breakdown. Lupin rushed from Harry to Draco who was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, trying to keep himself calm enough to reach out to Hermione's mind.

"Draco, what's going on? Harry told me to ask you about it." Lupin asked warily. He knew that Harry knew better than to call emergency meetings without an actual emergency.

"Hermione is missing." Draco replied as calmly as possible without raising his head to look at the startled ex-Professor, but moved his hands so that they hung between his legs. "I had this awful dream that showed Hermione getting tortured somewhere and then I heard her voice asking me to help her. I went to her room but she was gone, her wand was there and the window was shattered. Harry checked some map thing and said that she wasn't anywhere in the castle or the grounds." Remus watched the young man relay what happened and saw a lone tear slide down the pale boy's face. Lupin nodded and went around to relay the same story to everyone else so they could begin to figure a course of action.

Draco sat in the chair, straining his mind to reach out to her. He had no idea where she was but somehow he had a pretty good idea who had her. He remembered that Snape had told them during their last lesson that their connection would continue to grow stronger and that eventually they should be able to connect with each other's minds no matter how distant they were from each other. And the letter that they'd received from Dumbledore at the beginning of the year had said something about sensing each others feelings and even possibly pinpointing their location. Draco had to try, he had to do something!

_Hermione.._ His mind pleaded, straining with all it's power to reach her. If she had reached him then he knew he could reach her, even if she was the stronger of the two (which Draco would never truly admit)._ HERMIONE! Answer me, Dammit!_

He scrunched up his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration. He didn't care about distance he had to reach her to know that she was alive. Draco didn't even want to think about the opposite. She just had to hear him, to answer him…she just HAD to.

_HERMIONE!_ His mind called out desperately one more time. Finally he heard something. A very faint voice.

_Draco? Please, help me..._ Hermione's voice sounded incredibly weak and it faded slightly at the end. For a moment he thought his mind was hallucinating things but then he heard it again and his heart leapt in his throat.

_Draco, please! Voldemort!_ Her strained voice echoed into his mind once more, sounding more forced and desperate than before. Draco suddenly jumped from his chair and dashed to where Harry was conversing with the other members.

"Harry, Voldemort has her!" Draco blurted out as soon as he reached the group.

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because Potter. She told me." Draco was met by a look of confusion and suspicion from the eyes around him. He rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Oh come on. Hermione and I can speak to each other through our minds remember? This is not the time to question me or suspect me of shit. Hermione is missing for gods sake and who knows what Voldemort's sick ass has planned for her! We need to get her back…NOW!" His voice was straining to scream at them by the end.

The group looked at the visibly shaken young man and nodded their heads. They only seemed to have one problem…no one had any clue where she might be being held at. Harry suddenly got an idea, remembering the letter he also received at the start of term.

"Hey Malfoy, do you think you can locate her?" Harry asked, receiving a puzzled look from the pale face of the young Slytherin. "I mean with that connection thing of yours…aren't you supposed to be able to locate each other or something?"

Draco glared at Harry for a moment and nodded, telling Harry that he would try. Draco left the group and walked into the quietness of the dining room. It was much easier to concentrate without tons of people murmuring frantically around him. He transfigured one of the dining chairs into a comfortable arm chair and sat down, leaning his head back very slightly and resting it on the back of the chair. He allowed himself to close his eyes and slouched slightly as he forced his mind and body to relax completely and emptied his mind of all thoughts but that of Hermione. Snape had barely begun to get into this part of their training for it was not something he could really teach them, they had to develop it themselves. All Snape could do was give them the basics of how to go about it. He'd told Draco and Hermione that if they were ever separated and needed to locate one another, they would have to start by visualizing the other person completely as if they were seeing them right in front of their face but in their mind. Then they were supposed to focus their energies into the other person's image, concentrating on their location and it was supposedly supposed to help them locate each other somehow. Draco wasn't sure if it would work or not but he was willing to do or try anything to get Hermione back in his arms.

Draco cleared his mind of all conscious thoughts and set to work visualizing his beloved. He pictured her face, how her cheeks would get a rosy glow whenever she was embarrassed. Her eyes how they would sparkle when they looked deep into his own. Her lips, the two blushing pilgrims reddened and swollen slightly after kissing him passionately. Next her hair formed, the way the golden strands glittering in the sunlight. Little by little, the rest of her gorgeous body formed in his mind and he could see himself looking her up and down mentally. He had never in his entire life seen a creature more beautifully innocent than his Hermione. Mentally pulling her image closer to him, he allowed his mind to lock on to her glinting honey brown eyes as he concentrated all his energies into trying to locate her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he began to see the room around her, the hard concrete floor and stone walls. His image pulled backwards, further away from the room showing him the outside view of the place where she was being held and as soon as he saw it, Draco gasped out loud, snapping his eyes open and rubbing them insanely in disbelief before leaping to his feet and dashing back into the living room faster than he'd ever moved in his life.

"Potter…..I found her!" Draco relayed breathlessly as the boy to whom he was addressing just stared at him, dumbfounded.

As Hermione began to slowly regain consciousness, she opened her eyes and found that she was still…unfortunately…in the cold and damp room. However, it appeared that her hands and feet were no longer binded together and that most of her injuries were healed for some reason. She forced herself to think back to what happened before she fell unconscious and then she remembered Voldemort. He was saying something about her and the Book of Ani. But nothing he said made any sense whatsoever. She was practically an Egyptian History expert, she'd been studying it for years. She could even decipher hieroglyphics which was not an easy feat at all. She knew of the Book and she also knew to whom it had originally belonged. She also knew of the fact that only a direct descendant could open the Book. So what exactly did any of this have to do with her? Voldemort had told her that only she had the power to open the Book but that was impossible! To have that power than she would have to be…but no that was just absurd.

_How in the bloody hell could I be a descendant of Osiris? Gods I knew Voldemort was bloody crazy but I never really thought he was truly THAT stupid to think that a muggle-born of all people could possibly be a descendant of a magical god._ Hermione chuckled to herself silently. She had to get out of here and soon because she knew that as soon as Voldemort realized how much of a mistake he had made, she was as good as dead. Hermione knew she had to reach out to Draco again, to let him know she was alright so she sat herself down on the cold concrete floor and forced her energies into relaying the message to her love.

_Draco….Draco….can you hear me?_ Hermione's mind sent out. This was getting frustrating…she was in trouble--BIG trouble--and the one person she could communicate with was taking FOREVER to answer her! (Okay so not really, but she's Hermione, she's panicky remember?)

Suddenly Draco felt a sudden surge of energy fill his body as Harry, Ron, himself and a few other Order members made their way towards Hermione's location. The surge was so great that Draco was momentarily knocked off balance and struggled to regain himself in the air. After a moment the energy subsided and he heard Hermione's voice again…only this time was different than when they normally would communicate telepathically. Normally their voices were soft, almost whisper-like. But not this time. This time it sounded as if Hermione were standing directly in front of him, yelling at him….it was that loud that he swore the others could hear her as well.

_Draco Malfoy! Dammit…**ANSWER ME**! _Hermione's voice yelled at him._ I need you **NOW**!_ The energy surged him again for a moment and he felt the pendant around his neck **(A/N I sort of forgot to mention earlier but Hermione no longer wore hers after their first lesson when she didn't have it but Draco still did because he hadn't fully mastered it without the extra help it gave yet….hence the whole 'Hermione being stronger' thing) **begin to grow increasingly warmer.

'_Mione, sweetheart, we're almost there. I promise I'll get to you soon….please hang on._ He relayed back to her, using as much energy as he could muster while flying.

"We're almost there! About 5 more minutes!" Draco shouted to the entourage following closely behind him.

He leaned closer to his broom, increasing his speed as the others followed suit. Within a few brief moments, their destination came into view before them. A vast, swelling, black marble mansion surrounded by a silver colored, wrought iron fence, loomed menacely from the middle of the large forest area. He signaled behind him to land and he lowered his own broom down, touching the ground swiftly and lightly as the others landed almost simultaneously around him. He felt his pendant grow warmer again and he knew that Hermione was somewhere inside the vast estate, though he was still somewhat shocked that this was where he was being held. He had not seen this place since the end of the summer before sixth year…just after he had been given his Dark Mark and received that oh-so-unfortunate task. Harry came up beside him and waited for the next move.

_Well I guess this is it…welcome home_ He thought bitterly to himself as he began swiftly moving towards the elaborate black gate that stood directly in front of him, the silver scrawling lettering spelling out the words that he had grown to hate the most…

**Malfoy Manor.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay okay I guess I should clear up a couple things before I end this update lol. **

**First things first, I'm not sure how many readers know much about Egyptian mythology and history but the book mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, the Book of Ani, is also known by another name….(perhaps any of you who have seen The Mummy (1 or 2) will recognize it)---The Book of the Dead. Yes I initially got the idea while watching the Mummy Returns however I assure you that this storyline is MUCH different. And yes, the book of the dead really and truly IS a real thing. For a slight back history on it and how the whole Osiris thing ties in: Osiris (of Isis and Osiris) was the Lord of the Afterlife and in Egyptian mythology. Osiris was also the Guardian of Book of the Dead and was also known as the God of the Resurrection into Eternal Life. As for the book itself, it is said to contain many ways for one to escape the underworld's chaos. It is also said to hold an Alchemical Formula called I.A.O (Isis, Apophis, Osiris, Birth, Death, Resurrection)…in short…the formula for eternal life. Anyone unfamiliar with the Egyptian stuff should really read up on it…it's absolutely fascinating! **

**Also, the "tablet" from earlier chapters is changing just slightly, but I don't want to reveal too much so I hope no one is too upset. The next chapter will contain something very unexpected and probably very sad so I warn you all now.**


	21. Battle at Malfoy Manor

**A/N: Okay I know that many of you will want to kill me for this chapter and I apologize ahead of time. This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write but it had to be done. Now I know how Jo herself felt after she killed off Sirius in OOP. I myself was sobbing by the end of writing so I hope that it touches you all the same way. Once again, thanks so much to all of my wonderful reviewers..you are the reason I keep writing!**

**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Battle at Malfoy Manor_**

The door to Hermione's cell opened again. Voldemort had come back for some more "persuading". Hermione stood up defiantly and stared directly at him. She had been recalling his last conversation in her mind over and over again, trying to make heads or tails about what he was rambling about but it still made no sense to her. She knew that she was going to be killed, and she figured it would be relatively soon, so she mustered up her courage and opened her mouth.

"So come back to make a further fool of yourself…_Tom_?" She drawled, emphasizing his real name.

This gained her another painful _Crucio_, but she'd become so accustomed to them over the past day that she was able to focus her energy into blocking out most of the pain and she stood against the curse defiantly, refusing to scream even though she could feel the pain sheering through her body.

"Oh I'm sorry, _Tom_, I forgot that you cant stand to be reminded of your _MUGGLE _blood." She sneered at Voldemort.

Hermione knew she was just begging for another round of torture, or perhaps even her own death, but at this point she didn't really care. There was no way she would ever cower in front of this…_thing_. And just as predicted, the evil cackle sang out through the small room and the pain filled her body once more. Only this time, the pain shot through her very essence (or it least it felt like it did) and she unwillingly collapsed to the ground, shaking and crying uncontrollably from pain but vowing that no matter how much it hurt, she would NOT give him the satisfaction of her screams.

" You stupid little girl. You do know I could kill you in the blink of an eye don't you? And yet you continue to mouth off. Either you really are incredibly brave or just immensely stupid." Voldemort sneered at her, finally lifting the curse that was racking her already weakened body.

"I have come to once again give you a chance to fulfill my request to open the Book. What say you this time?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes intensifying and baring into her own as she glared back up at him. She opened her mouth to tell him to sod off when one of his minions burst through the door interrupting them.

"My lord, the traitor is here. And he has brought Potter with him." The Death Eater told Voldemort breathlessly, lowering his head slightly. Voldemort smiled at the news (if you can call the evil thing that crossed his face a smile) and turned back towards Hermione.

"Well, well, Mudblood. It appears your blood traitor boyfriend has decided to come and rescue you and he's brought your little friend along with him. Isn't that touching? It appears that we will have to continue this conversation later, Mudblood. I must go take care of young Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter. Don't worry, girl, I do promise to make sure they are both in immense pain before they are killed. In fact, I may even give you the pleasure of watching their deaths." Voldemort gave Hermione that evil smile again and floated back through the door once more, his robes billowing behind him once again.

Hermione sank to the floor, sliding down along the wall as the door slammed behind him. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Draco and Harry were there and she was stuck in some cell unable to do anything to help! Hermione had never felt as helpless as she did at that very moment knowing that the two people she loved more than anything in the world were facing the possibility of death at that very moment…and all because of her. She knew she had to get out of that gods forsaken room, no matter what. She needed to help, she was always by Harry's side no matter what and she would be damned if this time she wasn't. She would get herself out of there if it was the last thing she did.

Above her head, at the first floor of the Malfoy Manor, Draco and company had just burst through the front doors and were immediately bombarded with about 10 Death Eaters. Curses were flying in every direction, people dodging and firing spells like clockwork. Harry and Draco made their way through the fallen Death Eaters and headed towards where Draco said the dungeons were located. Before they could reach the door to the dungeons however, a very unwelcome but familiar drawl sounded from behind the two, causing them to spin around swiftly.

"Mister Potter, so glad you could make it. I believe you and I have some unfinished business." Voldemort greeted him, and immediately threw a curse his way. Harry dodged it seamlessly, pushing Draco to the side. He threw a curse directly back at Voldemort and back and forth for a moment or two while Harry urged Draco to go on ahead and find Hermione.

"Malfoy…GO! Find Hermione!" Harry shouted at him. Draco watched Harry and Voldemort dueling for a moment and then nodded his head, dashing down the stairs towards the all to familiar dungeons, hearing the sounds of items shattering above him from the curses being sent between the two.

Back down in the cold cell, Hermione was using every ounce of her power and energy to force her cell door open. It was locked with massive dark spells but she was determined. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating as hard as possible on her task. Unknown to her, she suddenly began emitting a soft blue glow which began to radiate off the dungeon walls around her. Her eyes were still closed and her concentration still focused so she didn't notice the glow…nor did she notice when the walls of the dungeon began to shake slightly from the magical energy that Hermione was unknowingly producing. All of a sudden, the door blasted off it's hinges, the walls stopped vibrating and the glow diminished as Hermione opened her eyes and smiled.

_Wow. I cant believe I just did that._ She thought to herself for a moment but then shook her head, letting her mind return to the task at hand and dashed out of the doorway and up the flight of stairs that was in front of her, not even realizing that she had no clue where she was let alone where she was going.

At the edge of the dungeons, Draco was dashing down a second flight of stairs when suddenly he felt the walls beside him start to vibrate slightly and heard an earth shattering explosion come from the flight below him. He hastened his steps, darting over two and sometimes three steps at a time. He ran so fast down the following corridor and towards the final flight of stairs that he didn't even register another figure come running towards him from those very same stairs he was heading to until they collided with each other…hard…knocking both figures to the ground painfully. Draco heard an unmistakable female groan and looked over at the other person. Seeing who it was he jumped to his feet and grabbed her roughly pulling her up and into his arms as if his life depended on it.

"Oh my gods, 'Mione. Oh baby thank gods!" Draco muttered into Hermione's once again bushy hair while he embraced her fiercely and covered her face in kisses.

"Draco! I knew you'd find me. Voldemort was down in my cell when you guys showed up and I knew I had to find you. I have to help! Where's Harry and the others?" Hermione demanded to know, pulling away from Draco a little.

"Whoa. Calm down. Ron and some of the other Order members are up in the main houses battling the Death Eaters and Harry…well Harry is…" His voice wandered off and he looked away from her honey eyes that were piercing into his own.

"Where is Harry, Draco? Tell me!" Hermione shouted at him, pulling his face back to hers and penetrating his mind with her own while staring deeply into his icy eyes. She knew the moment she looked in his eyes…Harry was battling Voldemort again and something inside Hermione knew it would be the final battle between the two.

"Oh my gods! I've got to find him, to help him!" She hollered, pulling her arms out of Draco's grasp and began hurtling herself down the corridor and up the next flight of stairs, Draco calling after her as his footsteps came closer and closer to her position.

" 'Mione wait!" He called, catching up to her and grabbing her, spinning her around to face him. There was something that was bothering him and he just had to know. " Hermione, I need to know something. Just before I met up with you I felt the walls down here vibrating and heard a very loud explosion from down by where you were. Was that you? Did you do something?" His ice-blue eyes bore into her own and she nodded solemnly.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I needed to get out of there and find you guys and I used all my energy and next thing I knew the door blasted off it's hinges and then I ran into you." She said simply. Before Draco could say anything in response, she grabbed his hand roughly and began tearing up the stairs and through the corridor to the final set of stairs, dragging Draco in tow.

She slowly ascended the final flight of stairs, listening intently to the massive commotion that seemed to be coming from above her. She went to pull her wand out and suddenly remembered that her wand was still in her dormitory back at Hogwarts. Noticing her search, Draco gave a small smile and reached into his pocket, revealing her wand as well as his own and handed it to her meekly.

"I thought that you might want this back. I found it on your floor." Draco said quietly, giving her a soft smile.

Hermione nodded her thanks and put her wand out in front of her as she walked up the last few stairs, readying herself for whatever she might walk into. Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's tightly, took a deep breath and swept into the room above them. She glanced around and saw that it was empty, surprisingly. Draco looked around curiously as well because that's where Voldemort and Harry had been when he went down to get Hermione. The commotion was still loud as ever though which meant that the battle was going on somewhere close to them. They clamped tightly onto each other's hands and continued to make their trek through the rooms, the noise becoming louder and louder.

As they entered into one of the rooms, a large blue vase was flung across the room and smashed to pieces directly beside Hermione's wide-eyed head as it poked into the room. She looked at that particular scene and saw three Death Eaters throwing curse after curse at Ron and Jeremy (yes I thought I would bring the hottie back in for a moment) who were dodging as well as they could. Suddenly Hermione watched as Ron tripped over a shattered end table while dodging the killing curse that was thrown towards him. The curse seemed to fly in slow motion as Hermione watched the scene before her. As it grew closer to Ron, she breathed a sigh of relief that it was going to graze right past him thanks to his trip over the broken table. Seeing the Death Eater step closer to her fallen friend as he fell and the curse soared past him, Hermione snapped out of the sidelines and rushed across the room to her best friend. As the Death Eater stood over him, pointing his wand at Ron's chest, Hermione's voice sounded from behind.

"_Reducto_!" Called Hermione as a stream of red emitted from her wand and struck the unsuspecting Death Eater, knocking him to the ground writhing in pain from the wound inflicted on his back. She pointed towards Jeremy and the other Death Eater, motioning for Draco to go help while she preceded to detain the fallen Death Eater.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." She said, pointing her wand towards the Death Eater on the floor and he froze up. "_Incarcerous_." Ropes appeared in thin air, tying themselves around the immobilized Death Eater. She turned her attention away from the enemy and bent down by her best friend. As soon as she was eye level with Ron, she felt his arms snake themselves around her upper body as he pulled her into a tight hug.

" 'Mione! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ron said excitedly, hugging her tightly and then withdrawing as she started to lose her balance from the odd angle. Hermione left her arm around him trying to pull him to his feet. He stood, stumbling against her and slowly regained his own balance. Ron had twisted his ankle slightly but wasn't about to show it.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked quizzically, studying Ron's eyes.

"I don't know exactly Hermione. Last time I saw him he was trying to fend off Voldemort and running backwards down the stairs down the hall. I think he was trying to bring Voldemort outside so he could have more room." Ron told her.

One more quick glance into Ron's bright blue eyes and Hermione turned on her heel and dashed from the room in the direction of the back stairs that Ron had indicated. There was no way she was going to let Harry fight this on his own. Hermione heard Ron and Draco chasing after her, calling for her to stop but she was already practically out the back door and heading towards the hill behind the Manor where she could clearly see the bright colors flashing imminently from the battle that was being fought directly over said hill. Hermione threw open the door and jumped down the short flight of stairs leading to the walkway up the hill. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

She reached the top of the hill breathlessly and looked down into the shallow valley where Voldemort and Harry were dueling it out furiously, ducking and disappearing, dodging and lunging, and firing curse after curse at one another. Just as she was about to head down the hill towards them, she was grabbed from behind by two sets of strong arms which pulled her backwards and relentlessly held her tight. Hermione kept her eyes locked on the fight below her as she watched the two battling it out.

That's when it felt like all time had slowed to a crawl. Harry had moved backwards, blasting off another curse towards Voldemort at the same time Voldemort had released one of his own. Moving quickly, trying to side-step the curse flying towards him, Harry was caught off balance slightly, his foot catching a small twig and he stumbled, the curse knocking directly into his shoulder. Harry flew up in the air, spiraling down towards the ground behind him from the force of the blast. He landed with a deafening CRUNCH on his left arm. Hermione knew at that moment Harry's arm was broken. She watched in horror as Voldemort moved swiftly towards Harry as Harry tried to get back to his feet, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. Unfortunately, when the curse had struck him and launched him into the air, he had lost grip on his wand which fell from his hands sometime during his fall.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco watched, unable to move or speak as Voldemort walked up to where Harry was still trying to regain his balance and get back to his feet. Voldemort kicked him furiously in the ribs, sending another excruciatingly loud CRUNCH sound through the yard as Harry doubled over in pain. Harry slowly and painfully got back to his feet, glancing around fearfully for his own wand which he finally spotted, about 20 feet from him snapped in half. Voldemort looked down on the young man and saw for the first time ever, true fear in those emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes seemed to be pleading with Voldemort to spare him but Voldemort simply cackled at the broken boy. He raised his wand slowly up to the boy's chest.

"Goodbye, Mister Potter. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said swiftly and emotionlessly.

"_HARRY! NO!"_ Hermione found her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched the bright green flash of light emit itself from the end of Voldemort's wand and fling itself directly into Harry's chest.

She watched unbelieving as her best friend and first love fell lifelessly in a heap on the ground at the feet of the monster Voldemort. Yanking her arms as hard as she could, she freed herself from Draco and Ron's tightened grips and flung herself down the hill towards Voldemort.

Before Hermione could reach the valley where Voldemort was still standing, cackling over the dead body of Harry Potter, another bright green flash emitted from somewhere behind her and whizzed past her straight towards Voldemort. But before it could hit him, he disapparated, leaving the three friends all alone with their once savior. Hermione flung herself on top of Harry's lifeless body, pulling him onto her lap and cradling him close to her, screaming, her tears flowing freely and swiftly down her cheeks. Ron knelt down by her side, the tears silent but still evident in his bright blue eyes for his best friend. He wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione's shoulder as well, pulling her close and crying into her hair. Draco's eyes swelled up as well but he stayed back slightly from the scene. He felt almost out of place, like he shouldn't intrude on the scene between what was left of the "Golden Trio".

The three of them stayed there, crying and holding each other…well Ron and Hermione crying and holding each other and Draco staying back not interfering….for what felt like hours. Draco turned away for a moment when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps running up the path from the mansion. In a split moment, he saw the faces of Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, as well as Mr. Weasley and Bill Weasley, appear over the hill. They all stopped as if running into a brick wall as they caught a glimpse of the scene in the shallow valley below them. Draco took the initiative and walked somberly up the short hill to where they were standing.

"Draco, what happened?" Lupin was the first to speak, not tearing his eyes away from the scene below. "Is he…is Harry…?" He stuttered, unable to speak the words for fear that it would make it a reality if he spoke them.

Draco saw tears swelling up behind the tired eyes of his ex-professor and sadly nodded his head. As soon as he made this simple gesture, the tears began to overflow in Remus' eyes as he and the rest of the group made their way slowly down the hill to where Ron and Hermione were still holding each other and crying, Hermione still clinging desperately to Harry's cold body.

Many hours later, after the sun had once again descended below the horizon, Hermione, Ron and Draco returned to Hogwarts all beyond exhausted and aching painfully from their loss. They each made their ways silently to their dorms, Ron crashing on the Head's common room couch--not wanting to face everyone in Gryffindor Tower just yet. Soon enough everyone would hear the news and it would only be a matter of time before he was bombarded with questions and sympathies, none of which he could bear to handle yet.

Hermione dragged herself, still shaking but her tears had dried up a few hours before, into her dormitory. Once inside she walked achingly towards her wardrobe which happened to be next to her desk which was covered in pictures. As she opened her wardrobe, her eyes fell on one of her favorite pictures…her, Ron, and Harry huddled together and laughing during a Quidditch match (Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw). As soon as her eyes fell on the picture and the happiness that emitted from it, her eyes overflowed once again and she collapsed to the floor, shaking and rocking back and forth, her tears flowing like rivers and the happy picture clutched in her hands so tightly the corners were cutting into her hands…


	22. The Letter

**A/N: Okay this is sort of an out of plot chapter, it's basically just showing Hermione's emotions while dealing with the loss of her best friend but it's necessary nontheless. **

**Disclaimer: okay this is the last time i'm ever posting one of these and it's rather easy...I am not JKRowling, anyone who thinks I am needs to be committed...If you do think I am, ask yourself one question: Why on earth would Jo Rowling be posting her Harry Potter story on a fanfiction website? DUH! Oh and the song lyrics at the end of the chapter are My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**_

* * *

Chapter 21: The Letter_**

A couple hours later, the were all situated in the Room of Requirement. Lupin had almost told them to return to Grimmauld Place but Hermione flat out refused to return to that house. So instead the group went to Hogwarts and were now sitting around a large table in the middle of the room. They were discussing the events that occurred at Malfoy Manor just hours before. Hermione was sitting in a chair around the table with Ron on one side of her and Draco on the other, holding her hand. She was dazing off because she really had no desire to be discussing the events that had just transcribed because in reality, she blamed herself for what happened to Harry.

It was when Lupin and the others began asking questions about what exactly happened during the fight between Voldemort and Harry that Hermione completely lost it. She couldn't stand the fact that the older members seemed to just talk about Harry as some random casualty of war. He wasn't some casualty…he was her best friend, her first love, the damn savior of the wizarding world many times over and yet they seemed to have the audacity to speak of him like it was just an unfortunate set back.

"_**What happened**_? What in the bloody hell do you think happened!" Hermione shot at the Order members, losing her composure and jumping to her feet. No one had ever seen Hermione in such a state of fury before…not even Ron who, gods knows, could definitely push her buttons whenever he wanted to.

"I'll tell you what the hell happened! You, _all of you_, have done nothing but push him and push him about this whole effing prophecy bullshit! He was only _seventeen_ for gods sake and you all have been hounding him since he was eleven, not to mention watching him in secret for ten years beforehand! And now you all have the blessed audacity to sit here and talk about him like some faceless casualty? Remus, how can you sit there and talk about Harry like that? He's all you have left! James, Lily, Sirius…**_all gone_**! And now Harry is too and yet you talk about him like it was just some "_unfortunate setback_"? You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" With that last swollen comment she rushed back angrily, knocking her chair over backwards and stormed from the room.

She ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She paused for a moment at the door to her room but then decided at the last moment to go to Harry's old room instead. Something just pulled at her to go there, like it would help her feel closer to him. Hermione climbed the remaining flight of stairs towards Harry's room, pausing momentarily at the door, taking in a deep breath. Very quietly and cautiously, she placed her hand on the doorknob and gently turned it, opening the door slowly. The room still looked exactly as it had the last time Harry had been there. She breathed in the scent of the room heavily and could swear that she could still vaguely smell his cologne on the air.

Hermione sat herself down on the edge of Harry's still unmade bed and allowed herself to slide under the blankets and curl up in a ball, breathing in his smell that still lingered lightly on the pillows. Closing her eyes, she felt the tears, that she had believed to be completely dried up, swell up in her eyes and cascade themselves down her cheeks as she passed into an unsettling sleep. She twirled endlessly into a looping and unsettling dream.

_Hermione stopped for a moment in a compartment, pausing to ask if the two boys sitting had seen a toad that a boy named Neville had lost. Staring momentarily into the emerald green eyes of an eleven year old Harry._

_Holding on desperately tight around his waist as the soared above Hogwarts after rescuing Buckbeak._

_Sitting side by side in the Hogwarts library, going through book after book looking for something to help Harry through his second task._

_Ducking and crawling under broken toilet stalls as a giant troll loomed over her. Harry and Ron saving her life._

_Harry yelling at her for saying that his nightmares were only dreams…nothing more._

_Hermione ran through the Great Hall and into the waiting arms of Harry after finally being awoken from her petrified state._

_Dancing closely at the Halloween ball. The emerald green eyes boring into her own. Walking hand in hand by the lake._

_Running through the Department of Mysteries, fighting off the Death Eaters on their heels._

"_You're a great wizard, Harry."_

"_Hermione, I love you."_

"_Harry, I'm sorry…"_

Her thoughts and memories swirled aimlessly and confusedly through her mind as she slept. Tossing and turning in her sleep, she barely registered the soft hand that was resting on her arm. When she finally noticed, she slowly opened her eyes to find the icy blue ones she had fallen in love with staring back at her. She quickly turned her head away and pulled her arm gently from his grasp. Hermione couldn't bear to look at him, she felt confused again. After everything that had happened that year, she just didn't know what she wanted anymore. The only thing that seemed to stick out in her mind was the one thing she couldn't control: she wanted Harry back, back in her arms, back by her side…back in her life. Even if they weren't together, Harry was still everything to Hermione…her best friend, her first love, her confidant.

Draco stayed for a few moments, gently trying to persuade her to turn and talk to him but, realizing it was a losing battle, he reluctantly got up and left the room. Hermione lay still and listened to him leave, another lone tear sliding down her face as she heard the door shut. She hadn't spoken to anyone since yesterday's outburst during the meeting and frankly, she had no desire to. Her grief was starting to overcome her, making her shut down from everyone she'd ever loved or had loved her. She knew that she had to get up and get out of that house before she went completely crazy so she forced herself out of Harry's old bed and down the stairs, not caring what her appearance looked like. When she entered the kitchen, she saw two of the people she wished not to see more than anything at the moment: Draco and Ron. True, Ron and Draco were not exactly "friends" but they had been working hard at being civil with each other, mostly for Hermione's sake for the past few months.

As she entered, she was greeted by two pairs of blue eyes…one brilliant blue and the other an icy silvery-blue. Both stared at her with the utmost concern due to her outburst the previous evening and her solitude in Harry's old room all day. Hermione quickly composed herself as best as she could and forced her gaze away from the two pairs of concerned eyes that were examining her.

"I'm leaving." She stated as matter-of-factly as possible. "I cant be here anymore, I'm going back to Hogwarts."

Before either boy could stand up or say anything, she quickly walked out of the kitchen, out the front door and around the house to an inconspicuous bush that marked the noted apparation point. She really had no intention of returning to Hogwarts, she just had to get out of that house before she cried herself senseless. Standing behind the bush for a couple of minutes to compose herself, she breathed deeply and prepared herself for the apparation. Before she could leave, however, a deep brown owl swooped by and dropped a letter into her hands. Hermione glanced down at the rolled parchment now in her shaking hands and immediately recognized the Hogwarts seal on the back of it. Curious as to why she was receiving a letter with the seal on it, she slowly and carefully broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I have just received word as to the unfortunate happenings of last night. Please allow me to first send my condolences. Harry was loved by all of us. He will sorely be missed by all._

_I have in my possession an item that was mentioned by the late Headmaster that was to be given to you if anything like this was to happen. If you could, please return to Hogwarts as soon as you can and come to my office. _

_Once again, I am deeply sorry for our loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Hermione's heart did another one it's flip flops that it had been doing since the previous day. Her mind was swirling a million miles a second at the letter.

_What in the world could she possibly have for me? And what did she mean "if something like this happened"? Did Dumbledore always think that Harry would not succeed?_ Hermione's thoughts rolled around faster than lightening. She had no intention of returning to Hogwarts just yet but it seemed as if she mind-as-well get whatever it was the McGonagall wanted to talk to her about over and done with so she quickly braced herself and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts

Walking swiftly and pointedly, she made her way through the Entrance Hall and up the stairs towards McGonagall's office. Ignoring anyone who happened to speak to her during her trek to the fifth floor **(A/N: sorry I cant for the life of me remember what floor the office is actually on so if anyone remembers, let me know lol!) **and muttering the password to the gargoyle, she hurried up the spiral stairs and knocked purposefully on the Headmistress' door. After a brief moment, Hermione heard the soft 'come in' and carefully opened the heavy wooden door, closing it behind her and quietly taking a seat in front of her favorite professor.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hermione asked, her voice failing her.

The years-worn woman looked up from her desk at the tear-stained face of her best student and without thinking about it, quickly stood up and strode purposefully around her desk. Bending down slightly in front of Hermione, McGonagall pulled the distraught girl into a loving embrace. Sure, Minerva McGonagall was a very strict and stern woman, but she did have a heart and she knew the pain the young girl was going through. After what felt like an hour (but was really just a moment or two) the worn professor pulled away from her student and took the seat beside her. Not wanting to prolong the meeting any more than she had to, Minerva pulled a sealed, slightly heavy envelope from her robe pocket and handed it to the grieving girl.

"This letter was left in the desk drawer with a note saying that if anything should happen to Harry," Minerva's own normally stern voice faltered slightly as she looked at Hermione's face which cringed slightly at the mention of Harry's name. "It should be given to you." she finished solemnly. Reaching onto the massive desk in front of them, she picked up another small, lightweight, envelope and handed it to Hermione as well.

"This was also left for you, from Dumbledore. You are more than welcome to read them here if you need some privacy." Minerva said quietly as she watched a small, lone tear slide silently from the girl's honey brown, bloodshot eyes. Hating to see any of her students in pain, she pulled the young woman into another silent embrace, stroking her hair softly in a motherly fashion.

"I know how hard losing someone you love is. Harry was loved by many of us and it's terribly unfair that such a brilliant young wizard was ripped from us well before his time. I've gone ahead and excused you from all your lessons for as long as you need but please, Miss Granger, do not allow his death to be in vain. Do not lose yourself in his passing and forget to live." McGonagall told her student quietly. Hermione nodded silently and then rose to leave, thanking Minerva for everything.

As the door closed behind Hermione as she left the office silently, Minerva sat back in her desk chair slowly, turning around to face the portrait of Dumbledore, who was watching the scene solemnly.

"Albus, I fear for that child." Minerva began slowly. "I know how she feels and I fear that her grief will consume her and we will lose yet another to this terrible war.

Walking quietly, almost trance-like back to her dormitories, she found Draco and Ron sitting on the common room couch. Looking at them surprised, they both returned the gaze with concerned looks.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even know I'd be here?" Hermione asked meekly. Both boys immediately jumped up from the couch and cornered her, throwing their arms around her and holding her tightly.

"We were worried about you 'Mione. You just left without even saying where you were going so we just hoped for the best and came back here." Ron told her.

Hermione pushed the guys away after a moment, complaining of a headache and needing some time alone and rushed past them and out of the room. She closed her door behind her, locking it effectively. She walked over to her magically induced stereo, turned on her Evanescence CD (which she listened to when she was feeling low) and turned up the volume slightly. Reaching into her robe pocket she pulled out the now slightly crinkled sealed parchment and slowly opened it, recognizing the handwriting immediately and sank to her knees as she read.

_My Dearest Hermione_

_If you are reading this letter, that means that I am gone and that Voldemort is still alive. I've learned many new things over the past few months. I learned that perhaps the future is better left unknown. I learned that sometimes those around us are stronger than we believed them to be in the beginning and that others aren't as strong as they were thought to be. You changed my life 'Mione. You taught me what it felt like to love and to have someone return that love. No matter what happens 'Mione, you must promise me that you will stay strong. Don't let my death be in vain, don't let him win. I know now that you have a tremendous power within yourself…use that power. Keep the light in the world, don't ever succumb to the darkness._

_Stay close to Draco, he loves you 'Mione, I know he does. Even though things didn't work out for us together, you were always my best friend and I want you to be happy. Love is powerful, embrace it and never let it go. I also wanted you to know that I never regretted anything, nothing I've ever done or anything I've said and I ask you please don't regret. Life is too short to spend it regretting things._

_No matter where you go in your life or what you do, please, 'Mione, just remember that I will always love you and I will always be watching over you._

_All my love forever_

_Harry _

Hermione sat trembling slightly as she finished reading the letter. There were so many things she wished that she had gotten a chance to tell her best friend but now she would never have that chance.

"Oh Harry…" she whispered to herself as the tears slowly began to fall as her favorite song began playing on her CD player.

_I'm so tired of living here….suppressed by all my childish fears…and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone…._

Harry had confessed his love for her that year. It seemed like only yesterday but it was really about four months ago. And what had she done? She loved Harry, she really did, and she had for years. But she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy…her one time enemy…and after staying with Harry for only two short months, she had left him for Draco. And now he had written her this beautiful letter telling her that he would always love her and to stay strong. How could she be strong when her life was falling apart?

_These wounds wont seem to heal…this pain is just to real…there's just to much that time cannot erase…_

She cried her eyes out, remembering all the happy times that she had experienced with Harry over the past six years. She felt herself growing angry for what had happened…it wasn't supposed to be this way. Harry was supposed to be there with her for the rest of her life. He was her best friend and would always be her best friend.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have…all of me…_

She picked herself slowly up off of the floor and walked to her desk which was scattered full of more pictures. She ran her fingers over the smiling faces of her two best friends. Her hand came to a still on a pictured that Colin Creevey had given her. It was a picture of her and Harry on Halloween at the party. That was the night when Harry had confessed his love for her. The night her life began to fall apart. The night she had also given her virginity to Draco Malfoy. She picked up the picture and ran her fingers gingerly over Harry's face. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with fire and love. He smiled at her and she could see that for once he seemed truly happy.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm binded by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chases away all the sanity in me…. These wounds wont seem to heal. This pain is just to real. There's just too much that time cannot erase…._

How could he leave her? She needed him so much and he left her! She found herself becoming angry…angry at herself for leaving him. Angry at him for leaving her. Angry at Voldemort for taking him from her. Angry at everyone for not saving him…

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have…all of me…_

Her tears began to flow swiftly down her cheeks again as she watched Harry's face smiling up at her. She couldn't believe that he was just gone…that it was just over like that. She felt her anger coming back again and before she could stop herself she threw the picture across her room watching the glass shatter into a million pieces as the picture hit the wall.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along…._

She started screaming. Screaming at herself for letting him go. For not loving him as much as he loved her. Screaming at him for leaving her. For not fighting harder. She picked up another picture and then another, throwing each one at the wall on the other side of the room and watching them each smash from the force. She found herself launching anything she could get her hands on. Blaming herself for his death. It was her fault he was at the manor in the first place. If she hadn't gotten herself kidnapped he'd still be there. If she hadn't gotten herself into that mess he'd still be alive.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have…all of me……………all of me………._

She collapsed again in the middle of her room, the tears flowing swiftly and freely now. Out in the common room, Draco and Ron heard the commotion over her CD player and jumped from their chairs to see what was going on. Busting open her locked door, they found her collapsed on the floor of her room, shaking uncontrollably as she cried, the letter laying on the floor beside and the room in utter chaos with shattered glass all around. Both boys immediately dashed to her side and wrapped their arms around her while she cried.


	23. Realizations

_**Chapter 22: Realizations **_

It had been almost three full months since Harry's death. So far, it seemed, Voldemort had been non-existent. There were no unusual disappearances or deaths or anything else out of the ordinary. Hermione had drawn away from everyone and threw herself completely and utterly into getting ready for her NEWT's which were drawing closer and were now only about a little over a month away. Draco was keeping a close watch on her, from a slight distance since she'd seemingly cut herself off from almost everyone---everyone that is except for Ron Weasley. Which made some sense, given that for the past seven years she had been a part of an inseparable trio and now that their closest link was gone, it only made sense that Ron and Hermione would cling to each other, well until very recently at least when Hermione pulled away even from Ron when Ron starting badgering her gently to get over what happened. There were the small occasions that Draco would actually get through to the lavish brunette but it appeared those times were becoming even further and farther between.

Harry had been laid to rest inside an immaculate mausoleum decorated in elaborate details of scarlet and gold to represent the loyalty and bravery that Gryffindor House represented. There were lavish floral arrangements laced around the entrance. Hermione frequented this place, at least once or twice a week, for the last three months. She still blamed herself for what happened to her best friend. Sure, it was his destiny to face Voldemort because of some stupid prophecy, but it wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't supposed to end with Harry's death. And if he hadn't had to come rescue her from the manor then he would probably still be there with her and Ron, where he belonged.

One night towards the end of April, she had just finished studying for the night and finishing her potions assignment. She realized that her desk had become very cluttered and disorganized…very un-Hermione like. So what else could she do? She set to work, cleaning and organizing and de-cluttering her work space. After about an hour, she was finally sifting through the last bits of scattered parchment when a piece fell from the stack and landed at her feet. Bending down to pick it up, she glanced at the writing and immediately felt tears spring to her eyes…it was Harry's letter. Reading the familiar words again, she realized something that she had been forcing herself not to think about for the past three months as she allowed herself to mope around like a zombie. Harry had asked her to be strong, not to give up. And what had she been doing? Just what he had asked her not to. Hermione had been blaming herself, dwelling on the past, reliving that evening's events from three months prior. She had not been strong, she had given up. She decided right then and there, after shedding a few more tears for her best friend, that she would no longer sit back and let the world go by without her. She would be strong and carry on, just as Harry had asked her to. With this thought still playing in her mind, she walked to her wardrobe and dressed for bed in a comfy satin blue, short-sleeved pajama set.

Lying down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling, her mind still racing. It drifted back to another piece of Harry's letter: **_Stay close to Draco, he loves you 'Mione, I know he does_**.

_Harry's right. I know Draco loves me, he's proven it to me countless times so far. And yet, where am I?_ she thought to herself as she stared at her ceiling.

_I've been practically avoiding him twenty-four/seven. Maybe I should surprise him tonight…it has been rather lonely for the past few months._

Setting her resolve in place, she climbed from her cozy bed. Glancing at her bewitched clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was after midnight already but she didn't care. She knew that Draco didn't lock his door anymore, probably in hope that she would do exactly what she was planning on doing at that very moment. Taking a deep breath and wiping her face, to ensure that there were no signs of her tears left, she strode out her bedroom door and across the hallway to Draco's door. It was closed, but not completely. Stopping momentarily to resolve her decision again, she slowly and quietly pushed open the door in front of her and closed it equally as quietly behind her. The curtains were open, shining a small amount of moonlight on the deep green and black bed in the center of the room. Hermione watched for a moment as the moonlight danced lightly on the soft features of the sleeping Slytherin in the bed. His pale blonde locks hung loosely around his head giving him an almost angelic look in the soft lighting. The deep green sheets were loosely just above his waist, showing off his immaculately toned chest.

A small smile played on Hermione's lips as she watched her boyfriend sleeping. She couldn't believe that after everything he had done for her and everything the two of them had been through to be together that she would ignore and avoid him the way she had since the night at his manor. She needed Ron, Harry was his best friend too, but at that moment, watching Draco sleep so peacefully, Hermione finally realized just how much she needed him too. She strode stealthily across the large bedroom to what had been unspokenly designated as 'her' side of his bed and silently slipped under the covers beside him. Sliding gently up to his sleeping form, she leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on his temple and then rested her head lovingly on his chest, wrapping her arm tightly around his waist and allowing her leg to find it's way over his own. Closing her eyes, her small smile still playing on her lips, she finally realized that this is where she belonged. Sleep slowly began to overcome her as she felt a strong arm wrap itself protectively around her and she fell into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a very long time.

Many hours later, around ten-thirty in the morning, Hermione stirred awake and reached instinctively next to her where Draco had been laying just hours before. As her hand searched on, she realized that he was no longer there and immediately jerked fully awake, sitting up and searching around the room with her eyes. Her eyes traveled from the balcony doors to his immaculate desk to his bedroom door and then his bathroom door but, alas, it appeared he'd already gotten up and left the room altogether. Hermione felt her heart break slightly at the thought that she had finally came back to his bed after all this time during her mourning and he had gotten up and left her, not even waking her up long enough to tell her that he was going. Sighing inwardly, she reluctantly got up from the comfortable bed and made her way back into her bedchamber to dress for the day.

_Thank goodness for Saturdays_ she thought wearily to herself as she closed the door behind her and made her way to her wardrobe.

Pulling on a simple, spaghetti strapped, mint green tank and a pair of slightly faded, hip hugging jeans as well as her shoes and socks, she grabbed her wand instinctively from her bedside table. Waving a simple straightening charm over her messy locks, she pocketed the wand and glanced at the clock: eleven-fifteen…only fifteen more minutes till lunch was served. Sighing again, she left her room and decided to make her way towards the Great Hall for the first time in many weeks. She'd simply been either eating in the kitchens or having Dobby bring her food every day, not wanting to endure through the constant whispers and stares from her fellow schoolmates. But, figuring that she'd finally strengthened herself to open back up to her loving boyfriend again, she figured she could also handle the Great Hall again (and of course she was secretly hoping that Draco would be there as well).

Striding purposefully through the winding corridors and down the Grand Staircase she pushed made her way to the Great Hall. Pausing just for a second, she took a deep breath again and pushed her way through the doors and walked to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the whispers and stares that came her way from not seeing her there since the 'incident' as everyone was calling it. Taking her old place between Ron and Ginny, she put on her best smile and tried her best to resume her past life. Ron placed his arm gently around her shoulder giving her a soft sideways hug and whispered a quick "Welcome back 'Mione". She smiled sweetly as she reached for a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches and her eyes traveled towards the Slytherin table to look for Draco. He was no where to be seen and her curiosity started to wander.

_Hmm, where could he be? He wasn't in the dorms and now he's not at lunch either?_ Hermione asked herself. Then she mentally slapped herself and remembered that she could just send him a mental note.

'_Draco…where are you?_' She focused on Draco's mind. A full two minutes passed and she didn't hear a response so she sent the message again, with more energy and waited. Four minutes later, she still didn't have a response. She began to worry.

Out in the grounds, Draco was walking back towards the castle from the Quidditch pitch after an morning fly when he heard her sweet voice gently calling to him in the back of his mind. He pushed it away and tried to focus on his own thoughts. He was confused over what had been happening between him and the girl he loved for the past few months. She had consistently seemed to be pulling further and further away from him and then suddenly out of the blue, he awoke this morning to find her sleeping soundly--in his bed wrapped around his torso. He needed to talk to her, to find out what was happening. Mostly to find out if she still loved him. As he made his way inside the Great Hall, his eyes instinctively made their way over the Gryffindor table and came to a halt on a bright eyed, bushy haired woman who made his heart melt. It was the first time she'd been in the Great Hall in months and she was actually smiling! Draco felt his heart flutter and, detouring from his original flight plan towards the Slytherin table, he veered off towards the Gryffindor's instead. Walking up quietly behind Hermione, he placed his hands gently over her eyes and whispered sweetly in her ear. No one at the Gryffindor table gave him a second look…after so many months of them being an item it was like second nature by now. Although it was good to see them together again, no one had really seen the infamous pair together in quite awhile…so long in fact that many were suspecting they had split up.

Hermione immediately recognized the hands and the faint whisper in her ear and jumped enthusiastically from her seat. Twirling around, the entire hall watched as she leapt into Draco's arms as if she hadn't seen him in months. Draco swung her around gently, peppering her face with feather light kisses. He placed her back on the ground and, grabbing her hand, pulled her from the Great Hall and all the way back to their dormitories. Running through the corridors and muttering the password to the portrait, the pair climbed inside and immediately went to the common room couch. Hermione knew that he wanted to talk and she wanted it as well. Sitting down beside her, Draco turned to face his girlfriend, but before he could open his mouth to ask her what was going on, she launched into an explanation.

"Draco, I know what you are going to ask. And all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so distant from you for the past few months and I hope you can forgive me for shutting you out. I couldn't handle what happened **(A/N:she refused to say 'Harry's death' and always said 'what happened' or 'the incident')** and I shut down. That was until I found the letter that Harry had wrote me before he died and I remembered what he asked me to do." Hermione told him, never taking her eyes off his.

She put her hand into her jeans pocket (they didn't have to wear robes or uniforms on weekends) and pulled out the letter and handed it to Draco. Draco took it from her with a look of curiosity and slowly opened it as Hermione watched. As Draco's eyes poured over the letter from Harry, his eyes clouded as he read that Harry had asked her to stay close to him and that he knew that Draco loved her. That made his day, knowing that her best friend approved of their relationship. He also read that Harry was asking her to stay strong and he realized that must have prompted the sudden change in her behavior. He couldn't help but feel her pain as he read the words in front of him and when he finished the letter, he slowly folded it back up and handed it back to Hermione.

"As you see, I realized I haven't been doing what he asked of me. He asked me to be strong and all I've been is weak. He told me to stay close to you and all I did was push you away. That was not the way he would want me to live and I cant continue like that if I'm going to preserve his memory." Hermione said simply, as if that were the only answer in the world. Draco simply nodded and pulled her into a tight and warming embrace.

They sat that way for the next couple hours, huddled together on the couch as they talked about the past three months and what each other had been feeling and going through. They vowed to each other that day that from that day on, nothing would tear them apart, that they would always be there for the other whenever they were needed and they would never keep anything from the other. After pouring over everything, the loving couple cuddled together and stared at the fireplace, just content to be in each other's arms again. It was then that Hermione remembered something. She remembered that there was another letter that was given to her the same day, three months ago but she had forgotten about it after reading Harry's. She suddenly jumped from Draco's embrace and darted back to her room, scouring for the forgotten letter from Dumbledore. Finally finding it behind her desk where it had fallen, she sat down in her desk chair and ripped open the envelope carefully, wondering what more Dumbledore could be wanting to tell her.

"Oh my god. This explains so much." Hermione said out loud to herself after she finished the letter. "That's what Voldemort was talking about!"

"What was he talking about 'Mione?" Draco asked from the doorway. Hermione jerked her head towards the voice, not realizing he had followed her when she rushed from the common room. She beckoned him to sit by her and flew through the story of what happened at the manor while she was locked up.

"And so what does that mean? You said "that's what he was talking about"…I don't understand." Draco said, giving her a confused look.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore a few months ago, the same time McGonagall gave me the one from Harry but I had forgotten about it after reading Harry's until just now. He told me that Voldemort would get his hands on a book, a very ancient book. This book can only be opened by a descendant of the Egyptian god Osiris….as in me. I never knew this, until just now when I read his letter. Apparently my great-great-great-grandmother was a witch, a pure-blooded witch at that. She was from a long line of Egyptian royalties who protected this book because they were bound to it by bloodline. See Osiris was the Lord of the Afterlife. It was he who guarded over those who died and decided where they would go--whether it be to eternal damnation or to eternal peace. He was also the guardian of the Book of Ani, also known as the Book of the Dead. This book however was thought for many centuries to be pure myth. Apparently, it was this book that was incased within the granite tomb that we saw in the locked room that night at the department of mysteries. We all thought it was just some ancient tablet but it was actually the tomb that encased the lost book. This is why Voldemort kidnapped me, Draco! He needs me to open the tomb and get to the book. Only an descendant can open the tomb surrounding it because the language is a charmed one that only a blood descendant can read and anyone else who touches the book will be emerged in the burning flames from an ancient curse upon it." Hermione explained quickly, rushing through as her mind began comprehending exactly what was going on. When she was finished, she smiled proudly with the new information and looked at her boyfriend, who was still staring at her completely confused.

"So still, don't get it. What the bloody hell is so important about some book?" Draco asked.

"You don't understand. This book contains an alchemical formula called I.A.O….a formula for eternal life." Hermione said, proud of her knowledge of ancient Egypt. Draco still looked slightly dumbfounded so she said it simpler. "Draco, he needs the formula so he cannot die…ever. I've got to get that book from him."

With that statement, she set her resolve to find out anything and everything she could about the book itself and then find a way to retrieve it from Voldemort's clutches. But Draco on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with what she said she had to do. He couldn't stand the thought of allowing her to return to that hell that they had rescued her from only three short months ago, the same hell that claimed the life of her best friend.

"No, nope, no way Hermione. You cant go back in there. So he's got the book, so what? You already said he cant do anything with it. Leave it alone, you cant go back there, I wont let you!" Draco shouted at her, his voice dripping with a mixture of fear and anger. He couldn't lose her again.

"Don't you get it Draco?" Hermione jumped to her feet in front of him, her voice just as loud and filled with resolve. "I have to, I'm the only one who can! If I don't get it he'll just keep coming after me! Is that really what you want!"

Draco stopped arguing and just looked at her. She was right, and he hated it. If she just ignored what was going on who knew how long it would be before Voldemort came to get her again. They'd already lost one person because of that damn book and they'd lose more if they didn't do something. Finally, sighing heavily, he gave in to her.

"Fine, 'Mione. I'm not happy with it, but you're right. We need to figure this out because I'll be bloody damned if I let you do this alone. But lets not think about it tonight, okay?" He asked her, pulling her close to him, his eyes pleading with her silently.

Hermione looked deeply into those icy blue eyes she adored and nodded her head. She would let it go for now but she would figure this out…no matter what she would not let Voldemort get the knowledge from that book. Before she could let her mind wander off on that path, however, her lips were caught in a blindingly heated kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his upper body, pulling him as close as she could get and wrapped a leg around his waist. Tongues battling wildly from lack of anything in the past few months, they inched their way subconsciously to her bed, ending up laying down with Draco kissing her passionately from above.

Tearing each others clothes off and throwing them haphazardly around her room, the two found themselves once again submerged in the intense heat of their love making. It had only happened once before and it felt like that was a lifetime ago. Their bodies seemed to move simultaneously, completely in tune with each others wants and needs. Kissing anywhere their mouths could reach without breaking movement or closeness, the couple found themselves moving closer and closer to ecstasy with every heated moment. Moving deeper inside her warm body, faster and faster as if his life depended on it, Draco felt Hermione begin to tremble beneath him and she pulled her lips away from his in a pleasurable scream of his name that would have made the heavens explode from the passion it exalted. Feeling her clench tightly around him, his own pleasure exceeded itself and he moaned out her name in passion as well just moments later, shooting his seed deep inside her.

The pair lay there in each others arms, fighting for breath with a thick sheen of sweat glistening off their intertwined bodies. Draco rolled off of her slowly and gently, laying beside her and wrapping his arms tightly around her figure, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Nuzzling into her neck as her hand intertwined with his own, he whispered his love and let sleep overcome his tired form. Hermione whispered her love back as she closed her eyes.

Before falling into a deep and fulfilling slumber, she promised herself one thing: **_No matter how and no matter when--I will stop Voldemort….for Harry._**

**End of Part One**

* * *

**A/N: okay, okay I know you all are thinking…End? WTF? Well I've decided after careful thinking that I am going to make this story into either 2 or 3 parts in order to give each part of my story the attention and detail it deserves. Please do not worry however, I will keep writing! I will post a new A/N chapter when the first/next chapter is posted for the next part of the story so that you will all know where to find it. **

**Love you all, you are all wonderful. Thank you for sticking with me through the last 22 chapters and I hope that you will all stick around for the next installment! Oh PS: I havent come up with a name for the 'series' as of yet so please if there are any ideas, feel free to let me know and if I happen to choose one I'll be sure to give you credit!**

**Until Next time...**

**Kairi-Jade**


	24. Non Chapter Author Note

**_A/N: Well hello there again everyone! I promised I'd post a note when part two was up and running so here I am lol! Neways, the prologue chapter for part two of the series is now been posted. It's titled Daughters of Osiris._**

**_I have been having problems coming up with a series title however and would really like some suggestions from my gracious readers. Right now I've been calling it "Destiny" but it's sort of plain so I'm not too sure about it. So as I said, I am giving you all a chance to name the series. Just leave a review here and give your suggestion and I'll post the final title in a week._**

**_Once again, thank you all so much for keeping up with my story and I hope that the next installment is just as well accepted as this one was. You all have been absolutely wonderful!_**


End file.
